Schatten der Vergangenheit, Licht in der Zukunft
by Anja1986
Summary: Elsa und Massimo haben Jupiter zusammen verlassen und beginnen ein neues Leben. Doch Elsas Vergangenheit holt sie ein, als sie Pepper an einen Ort namens Briarcliff findet und mir ihr zusammen eine Person, von dessen Existenz Elsa bis lang nichts wusste. Elsa Mars/ Massimo Dolcefino Frank McCann/ Judy Martin Drama/Romance/Family
1. Prolog

Haftungsausschluss: AHS FanFiction, keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir

 **Schatten der Vergangenheit, Licht in der Zukunft**

 **Prolog**

 **1952 Jupiter**

Heimlich hatten Dot und Bet die anderen belauscht, wie sie die Ermordung von Elsa planten. Die Zwillinge bekamen Gänsehaut bei den Gedanken, dass Elsa das gleiche Schicksal ereilen sollte wie diesen Bastard Stanley. Sicher war Miss Elsa keine Heilige, dass wussten beide besonders Dot aber das hatte sie nicht verdient. Trotz allem, hatte ihnen Elsa etwas geschenkt, was beide zuvor nie hatten…eine Familie, Freunde und Liebe. Keine von ihnen musste etwas sagen, beide dachten genau das Gleiche.

 _‚_ _Wir müssen Elsa warnen.'_

Die Zwillinge schlichen sich leise davon und erblickten in der Ferne einen Fremden Mann, er stand in der Dunkelheit und rauchte eine Zigarette. Sein Blick war auf Elsas Zelt gerichtet und er schien ganz in seinen Träumen gefangen zu sein.

„Verzeihen Sie aber heute gibt es keine Vorstellung." Sagte Dot, als sie dichter an den Fremden Mann heran gingen. Er drehte sich geheimnisvoll Lächelnd zu den Mädchen um und nickte freundlich zum Gruß.

„Ich bin kein Gast der Show. Mein Name ist Massimo Dolcefino, ich bin ein Freund von Miss Mars."

„Sind Sie der Mann, der Jimmy neue Hände machen soll? Er hat uns von Ihnen erzählt, als wir ihn heute besuchen waren." Sagte Bet und lächelte den Mann mit den italienischen Akzent freundlich an. Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschichte, die Jimmy ihnen erzählt hatte. Der junge Mann vertraute den Zwillingen und hatte ihnen alles über Elsas und Massimos Geschichte erzählt. Während Bet dahin schmolz und immer wieder herzergreifend Seufzte über die augenscheinliche tiefe Liebe dieses Mannes für Elsa, blieb Dot skeptisch. Am meisten über den Teil mit Elsas Beinen. Konnte das sein? Wieso hatte es nie jemand bemerkt?

„Warum schleichen Sie hier vor Elsas Zelt herum?" fragte Dot mit harscher Stimme, anders als Bet hatte sie nicht so leicht Vertrauen in fremde Menschen.

„Ich…nun, um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich Elsa besuchen aber…ich weiß nicht ob es eine gute Idee ist." Massimo drückte seine Zigarette aus und schüttelte traurig den Kopf „Vielleicht sollte man manchmal die Vergangenheit schlafen lassen, ich sollte wahrscheinlich gehen."

„Nein!" rief Bet plötzlich und Dot sah ihre Schwester tadelnd an.

„Bet, was soll der Quatsch? Warum schreist du so?" seufzte Dot und spürte ihr Herz vor Schreck wie wild schlagen.

„Er darf nicht gehen." Bet sah zu Massimo und drehte dann ihren Kopf zu Dot soweit sie konnte und flüsterte „Verstehst du nicht Dot, dieser Mann könnte Elsas Rettung sein. Wäre das nicht schrecklich romantisch? Nach so langer Zeit, findet er die große Liebe seines Lebens wieder und rettet sie, damit beide ein wunderschönes Leben miteinander haben können. Das ist wie in einem Hollywood Liebesfilm."

Dot verzog das Gesicht, sie hatte nicht den Hang zur Romantik so wie Bet aber sie musste zugeben ihre Schwester hatte Recht.

„Wer weiß ob Elsa uns glauben wird! Ihm wird sie glauben und wenn wir es ihm nicht sagen, dann wird es kein Liebesfilm sondern eine Tragödie. Komm schon Dot, wir müssen es ihm sagen."

Massimo sah dass die beiden etwas flüsterten und musste lächeln. Die beiden sahen fast gleich aus und doch wirkten sie völlig verschieden. Er drehte sich um zum gehen, als er plötzlich eine Hand am Oberarm spürte.

„Warten Sie Mr. Dolcefino. Wir müssen Ihnen etwas sagen und Sie müssen uns genau zu hören." Dot sah den älteren Mann besorgt an „Elsa ist in großer Gefahr und wenn Sie ihr nicht helfen, dann wird sie heute Nacht sterben."

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Massimos Körper und er blickte die Zwillinge ungläubig an „Was? Wovon redet ihr zwei? Was ist los? Warum sollte Elsa in Gefahr sein?"

Bet seufzte „Elsa hat eines ihrer eigenen Gesetzte gebrochen, mehr will ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Fragen Sie Elsa selbst was sie getan hat, aber zuerst muss sie hier weg. Sofort! Mr. Dolcefino, so wie Jimmy über sie und Elsa erzählt hat, müssen Sie sie wirklich lieben und wenn das so ist, dann verschwinden Sie beide jetzt von hier…Bitte" flehend sahen die Mädchen zu Massimo.

„Ihr zwei sagt die Wahrheit oder? Elsa ist in Lebensgefahr." Als einzige Antwort erhielt Massimo nur ein aufrichtiges Nicken und er schluckte, er konnte Elsa nicht wieder verlieren. Als er sie wieder sah, da hatte er das erste Mal seit Jahren das Gefühl, dass er noch am Leben war. Sein Herz schien nur für Elsa zu schlagen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln und nicht in Panik zu geraten. Er umfasste Dots und Bets Schultern und drückte sie leicht „Ich danke euch Mädchen." Und mit diesen Worten lief Massimo zu Elsas Zelt.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden, stürmte er in Elsas Zelt und fand sie auf ihrem Bett sitzend „Elsa il mio amato. Hör mir zu, wir müssen sofort von hier verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht was geschehen ist, aber die beiden Mädchen…die Zwillinge haben mich gewarnt. Jemand will dir etwas antun, ich muss dich sofort von hier wegbringen."

Völlig fassungslos sah Elsa Massimo an und schüttelte den Kopf "Massimo, was redest du da nur? Wer soll mir den was antun? Ich bin der Mittelpunkt dieser Familie und was die Zwillinge betrifft, glaube ich nicht alles was sie erzählen. Die beiden sind wütend weil sie nicht länger die Hauptattraktion sind und wollen meinen Platz einnehmen."

Massimo kniete sich vor Elsa hin und nahm ihre Hände in seine "Nein Elsa, ich glaube den Mädchen. Sie haben angst um dich….sie sagten, du hast eines deiner eigenen Gesetzte gebrochen. Bitte meine Liebste, komm mit mir." Eindringlich sah er in Elsas große braune Augen und küsste ihre Hand "Vielleicht gibt es nach all diesen Jahren doch noch eine Chance für uns….Ti amo Elsa."

Elsa verstand nun was die Zwillinge meinten, die anderen wussten was sie getan hatte mit Ethel. Vielleicht wenn sie damals gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, wäre alles anderes gekommen aber nun war es zu spät. Mit Tränen in den Augen beugte sich Elsa vor und gab Massimo einen liebevollen Kuss "Ich liebe dich auch Massimo, das tat ich immer."

Er nahm Elsas Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen "Dann lass uns hier verschwinden, jetzt!"

"Aber…..aber wohin?" fragte Elsa und sah sich in ihrem Zelt um, wenn sie jetzt ginge dann würde sie alles und jeden zurück lassen.

"Egal, es ist egal aber wir müssen jetzt verschwinden."

Dieser Ort war so lange Zeit Elsas Zuhause und hier lebte ihre Familie, ihre geliebten Monster. Ihr Herz schmerzte als sie daran dachte, sie für immer zurück zu lassen. Unter Tränen nickte sie und stand langsam auf "Ich werde mich umziehen und ein paar Sachen packen."

"Beeil dich." Sagte Massimo sanft und küsste Elsas Stirn.

Nach weniger als 10 Minuten hatte sich Elsa angezogen und einen kleinen Koffer mit ein paar Sachen, Schmuck und Geld zusammen gepackt. Das aller wichtigste aber hielt sie in ihrer Hand. Das würde alles sein, was von ihrer Familie übrig bleiben würde. Ein Fotoalbum.

Gemeinsam verließen Elsa und Massimo ihr Zelt und schlichen sich leise zu seinem Auto. Elsa hatte die Liebe ihres Lebens wieder gefunden aber dafür ihre Familie verloren. Unter Tränen blickte sie in den Rückspiegel und sagte ihrer Familie leise Lebwohl.

 _'_ _Ich liebe euch meine Monster.'_


	2. Mehr als ein Monstrum

**Die ersten Kapitel meiner neuen Geschichte, werden Rückblicke verschiedener Personen sein bevor im Jahr 1965 meine Story richtig beginnt. Viel Spaß :-D**

 **Kapitel 1: Mehr als ein Monstrum**

 **1959 Briarcliff**

 **Pepper POV**

 _Eine Kreatur, ein Monstrum, ein dummer Holzkopf, eine widerwärtige Missgeburt, das war was die Menschen seit je her in mir sahen. Mein eigener unzulänglicher Körper ließ es nicht zu, mich richtig mit den Menschen zu verständigen. Mein Geist funktionierte wie der eines normalen Menschen aber mein Körper nicht. Wenn ich mir viel Mühe gab, dann bekam ich manchmal ein oder sogar zwei Wörter zustande. Ich war nicht dumm oder schwachsinnig, ich war nur einfach nicht in der Lage mich verständlich Auszudrücken. Und das war auch der Grund, warum ich nun schon seit 6 Jahren unschuldig hier in Briarcliff war. Eine Irrenanstalt für Straftäter. Selbst die nette junge Nonne die mich hier aufnahm, dachte ich versuchte Reue zu zeigen für die Ermordung meines süßen kleinen Lucas, dabei wollte ich ihr nur mitteilen, dass ich ihn liebte und niemals etwas hätte antun können. Doch wer beachtet schon einen dummen Spitzkopf wie mich? Ich sitze hier in einer einsamen Ecke und beobachte die anderen Insassen und ich frage mich, wie viele von ihnen so waren wie ich._

 _Es war ist noch nicht lange her, da machte ich hier Bekanntschaft mit einer Nonne namens Schwester Jude. Mein kleines Herz blieb fast stehen, als ich sie erblickte. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich würde meine Elsa wiedersehen. Meine liebe Elsa, meinen Engel, meine Mutter. Doch bei genaueren Hinsehen, erkannte ich, dass diese Frau nicht mein Engel war. Sie hatte äußerlich eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aber das war auch alles. Schwester Jude konnte man nicht gerade als Engel bezeichnen, sie war eine überaus strenge Nonne, die mit aller Härte diese Anstalt führte. Prügelstrafen standen an der Tagesordnung, ich hatte Glück denn auch wenn ich das eine oder andere Mal gegen ihre Regeln verstieß, so bekam ich nie mehr als einen strengen Blick und eine Ermahnung. Ich denke, sie dachte dass ein Schwachkopf wie ich es ohnehin nicht verstehen würde. Oft stand ich einfach nur da und starrte die große schöne blonde Frau an, ich blickte ihr tief in die Augen und auch wenn sie oft voller Spott und Häme über mich sprach, so sah ich etwas trauriges in ihren Augen und ich erkannte, das sich hinter der strengen Nonne mehr verbarg als das fiese Miststück was sie allen zeigte. Ich sah Schwester Jude fast jeden Tag und es schmerzte mich sie zu sehen, denn mit jeden Blick auf sie, dachte ich wieder an Elsa und meiner verlorenen Familie. Ich meine nicht meine leibliche Familie, die mich ebenso verachtete wie der Rest der Welt. Ich meine die Leute die mich trotz meiner Sonderbarkeit liebten. Voller Trauer denke ich zurück an mein Leben in der Freak Show….oh wie sehr ich sie alle vermisse. Ethel, Jimmy, Eve, Suzi, Paul und alle anderen, aber keinen vermisse ich so sehr wie Elsa. Mit Tränen in den Augen halte ich meine Handfläche an meine Wange und spüre Elsas sanften Kuss. Dieser Kuss war nur für mich, der Kuss einer Mutter die ihr Kind liebt. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel das sie mich zu meiner Schwester brachte, auch wenn es mir das Herz zerfetzte. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich wie die meisten Menschen, das Blut dicker sei als Wasser. Aber durch die Adern meiner Schwester floss kein Blut sondern nur reines Gift. Sie hasste ich. Ich hatte niemals zuvor jemanden gehasst, selbst die Menschen die mich verachteten und böse beschimpften nicht aber sie hasste ich wirklich. Sie war das Monster und nicht ich, leider beurteilten die meisten Menschen einen nach seinem Aussehen._

 _Die meiste Zeit hier verbrachte ich allein, es ist auch nicht so das die anderen sich um meine Freundschaft rissen, ich selbst wollte es nicht, nicht mehr. Ich hatte Angst davor, Angst wieder jemanden zu lieben und wieder verlassen zu werden. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon zu viele Menschen verloren. Meine Eltern, die mich nie lieben konnten, meine Schwester, die mich hasste und um mich loszuwerden sogar ihr eigenes Kind ermorden ließ, meinen überalles geliebten Salty, meine süße Ma Petite, meine Familie und meine Elsa. Nein, ich wollte diesen Schmerz nicht noch einmal fühlen. Ich würde hier sterben, allein und vielleicht war das mein Schicksal._


	3. Reinheit

**Kapitel 2: Reinheit**

 **Briarcliff 1962**

 **Dr. Arden/Hans Gruper POV**

 _Tag ein Tag aus sehe ich diese verabscheuungswürdigen Gestalten. Gestalten die man schwerlich als Menschen bezeichnen kann. Geisteskranke, Missgeburten, Perverse und noch viele andere Abartigkeiten. Viele sehen in ihren arme Geschöpfe die errettet werden sollen aber ich sehe etwas anderes, einen Haufen voll Laborratten die nur für einen Zweck noch nütze sind, der Wissenschaft zu dienen. Was wenn nicht diesen Wert sollte ihr Leben sonst noch haben. Ich bin ein Genie, das war ich immer und wenn sich das Blatt nicht gewendet hätte, dann wäre ich als Dr. Hans Gruper zu einer der mächtigsten Männer des dritten Reichs geworden. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders, wie ein Straßenhund war ich auf der Flucht und musste ein gänzlich neues Leben beginnen. Alles was ich geleistet hatte, war von jetzt auf gleich bedeutungslos…nein noch schlimmer, in den Augen der Welt war ich ein Monster. Dabei war ich eines der größten Genies dieser Zeit, ein Gott in Weiß. Ich hätte Weltruhm erlangen sollen und stattdessen saß ich hier, in einer Irrenanstalt namens Briarcliff und sah diesen sabbernden Missgeburten zu, wie sie versuchten ihr nicht lebenswertes Leben zu leben. Zu meinem großen Glück, hatten nur wenige dieser -nenne wir sie Menschen- eine Familie und so hatte niemand wirklich Interesse an ihnen._

 _Ich muss gestehen, nicht vieles kann mich schocken doch als ich den ersten Tag hier verbrachte, da hatte ich das Gefühl einen Geist aus der Vergangenheit zu sehen. Einen Geist, der sich mir als Schwester Jude vorstellte. Mein armes altes Herz schien stillzustehen, als ich die blonde Nonne das erste Mal sah. Viele viele Jahre hatte ich nicht mehr an eines meiner ersten Filmprojekte gedachte. Um genau zu sein, war es 30 Jahre her, als ich dieser kleinen Nutte die Beine abtrennen ließ. Ich wusste nicht einmal mehr ihren Namen…Elsa März….Else Mais…..Elsa Mars? Ich weiß es nicht mehr und warum sollte es mich auch kümmern? Sie war nicht mehr als ein dreckiges kleines Straßenmädchen. Huren waren ebenso verabscheuungswürdig wie diese Freaks hier. Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sie noch am Leben war sehr gering. Nachdem wir damals unseren Film beendet hatten, ließen wir ihren zerstörten Körper liegen und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. War sie verblutet? Hatte sie Schmerzen? Es war mir egal. Warum sollte ein Genie wie ich, meine Gedanken an eine Nutte verschwenden? Doch ich musste wieder an sie denken, als ich Schwester Jude sah. Diese Frau hatte eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihr, eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit. Doch mein Verstand spielte mir wohl einen Streich, denn als ich mich eine Zeitlang mit ihr unterhielt, da stellte ich fest, dass diese Frau nicht die Nutte von damals sein konnte. Dennoch machte dass Schwester Jude nicht sympathischer für mich. Sie war herablassend und arrogant, nicht gerade die Eigenschaften einer Nonne._

 _Ganz anderes die kleine süße, liebenswerte und reine Schwester Mary Eunice. Sie war das Ebenbild der Reinheit und ich verfiel ihr sofort. Sie war wie das reinste Porzellan und frei von jeder Sünde. Ich hätte Stunden damit verbringen können, sie anzuschauen und zu bewundern. Doch leider war ich ein Arzt der immer sehr beschäftigt war und das war ich auch im Moment. Prüfend sah ich auf mein neustes Testobjekt welches den Namen Richard Smith trug. Er war hier, wegen seinen unbändigen Gelüsten nach Männern. Ich habe vergessen zu erwähnen, dass neben Huren und Missgeburten mir Homosexuelle ebenso verhasst waren. Doch auch diese Gestalt würde ihren Zweck erfüllen._


	4. Unerwiderte Liebe

**Kapitel 3: Unerwiderte Liebe**

 **Briarcliff 1964**

 **Frank McCann POV**

 _Ich stehe in dem großen Gemeinschaftsraum von Briarcliff und beobachte halbherzig den Film ‚Im Zeichen des Kreuzes'. Alle Insassen oder Patienten schauen wie gebannt auf die große Leinwand und beobachten den alten Film. Ich sehe die Bilder vor mir und höre die Stimmen der Schauspieler und dennoch bin ich mit meinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Verträumt denke ich an eine Frau und habe Bilder vor meinen Augen, die ich nicht haben sollte, denn die Frau in die ich mich schon vor Jahren verliebt habe, ist unerreichbar für mich. Ich schiebe eine Doppelschicht nach der anderen um nur ein wenig länger hier bleiben zu können, einfach nur etwas mehr Zeit in ihrer Nähe verbringen zu können._

 _Ich bin nicht gerade ein Glückspilz in Sachen Liebe, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich habe eine gescheiterte Ehe hinter mir und einige in die Brüche gegangene Beziehungen. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, jemals richtig glücklich zu werden bis an einen Tag vor einigen Jahren. Ich war schon immer ein Mann gewesen, der an das Sonderbare und Übernatürliche geglaubt hatte. Viele lachten über mich aber es war mir egal. Vielleicht war es auch dumm daran zu glauben, aber ich wollte mich an die Hoffnung klammern. Vor einigen Jahren, machte ich mich nach meiner Scheidung auf den Weg zu einer Wahrsagerin und wollte wissen, was die Zukunft für mich bereithielt. Die alte Frau nahm meine Hand und auch nur ohne einen Blick auf meine Hand zu werfen, lächelte sie und sagte mir, ich werde die Liebe meines Lebens noch finden und wenn ich sie sehen würde, dann würde ich es wissen._

 _Ich fange an zu lachen und merke die bösen Blicke der Zuschauer und reiße mich wieder zusammen. Es war wirklich zum Lachen, denn von allen Frauen die es auf der Welt gab, verlor ich mein Herz an eine Nonne. Eine Frau die niemals meine Liebe erwidern würde. Doch was soll ich tun? Ich kann meine Gefühle nicht beeinflussen und ich liebe sie. Schwester Jude war viel mehr als das, was viele hier in ihr sahen. Sie war nicht grausam oder böse, sie war streng und scheute sich nie ihre Meinung zu sagen. Leider sagte sie des Öfteren zu offen ihre Meinung, etwas was an einem katholischen Ort bei Frauen nicht sehr erwünscht war. Sie hatte einen besonderen Sinn für Humor, einen trockenen Humor den nicht jeder verstand. Sie brachte mich so oft unbewusst zum Lachen._

 _Vielleicht war das einfach mein Schicksal, auf ewig die Frau die ich liebe nur aus der Ferne zu sehen. Ich bin immer noch in meinen Gedanken ganz bei Schwester Jude, bis ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht werde, dass einige Patienten fehlen. Schnell blicke ich mich um und bekomme Panik. Verdammt, sie würde mir in den Hintern treten. Ich seufze und gehe zu Schwester Mary Eunice. Ich mochte die kleine Nonne recht gern, aber in den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Ich weiß nicht was es war, aber sie hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich. Ich würde sie auf jeden fall im Auge behalten, hoffentlich besser als die Patienten hier._

 _Ich musste mir eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, warum ich die Leute einfach habe herumspazieren lassen. Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht sagen, dass ich in Gedanken nur bei ihr war._

 _Nachdem Schwester Mary Eunice verschwunden war um Schwester Jude zu informieren, überlegte ich mir alle möglichen Ausreden und mir fiel einfach nichts Sinnvolles ein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich mich damit nicht selbst vor die Tür gesetzt habe._

 _„_ _Bitte erklären Sie mir, wie vor ihre Nase Patienten einfach aufstehen und herausspazieren können?"_

 _Mir fallen keine passenden Worte ein, deshalb behaupte ich einfach, dass ich zu sehr in den Film vertieft war. Ich beobachte Schwester Jude und weiß nicht, was heute vorgefallen war aber sie schien wirklich betrunken zu sein. Mir fiel es schon früher am Abend auf, als sie den Film vorgestellt hatte. Ich würde sie gern fragen was los war und ob ich etwas für sie tun konnte aber das schien mir jetzt nicht angemessen. Ich habe wirklich bedenken, dass meine Unachtsamkeit folgen haben würde aber sie schien in diesen Moment nicht wütend auf mich zu sein, sondern auf die Patienten, die sich davon gemacht hatten._

 _Gerade als sich Schwester Jude wieder zu mir umdrehte, erschien Pepper wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und blickte völlig schockiert zu der Leinwand._

 _„_ _Ach, da ist ja einer unserer Ausreißer!"_

 _Hörte ich Schwester Jude sagen und sie blickte kopfschüttelnd zu den kleinen Spitzkopf, der immer wieder sagte ‚Film gucken… Film gucken'_

 _Ohne dass sie Pepper weiter beachtete, ging sie an mir vorbei und fluchte noch etwas vor sich hin, was klang wie ‚Hoffentlich ertrinken die alle.' Ich konnte mir trotz meiner misslichen Lage das Lachen nicht verkneifen und begann dann damit, die Patienten in ihre Zellen zu bringen._

 _Diese Nacht würde ich sicherlich nicht so gut schlafen, es war nicht die Angst um meinen Job, denn als Wachmann in einer Irrenanstalt wurde man nicht wirklich gut bezahlt. Ich wollte Briarcliff unter keinen Umständen verlassen. Ich wollte hier bleiben, bei Jude._


	5. Rara Avis

**Das ist ein sehr kurzes Kapitel und heute Abend folgt noch ein weiteres kleines POV Kapitel, sodass ich dann mit der Geschichte richtig beginnen kann.**

 **Kapitel 4: Rara Avis**

 **Briarcliff 1964**

 **Monsignore Timothy Howard POV**

 _Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr was ich tun soll. Ich habe Shelly nicht umgebracht, ich habe sie nur von ihrem Leid erlöst, ich habe ihre Seele gerettet. Niemals in meinem Leben habe ich etwas Falsches getan, ich bin ein Mann Gottes und bald werde ich Kardinal werden und dann später vielleicht sogar Papst. Ich kann es nicht zulassen, dass jemand mich um meine Bestimmung bringt, zudem wäre es ein Frevel an der gesamten Menschheit wenn man ihnen einen Papst wie mir vorenthalten würde. Dr. Arden war ein Monster, doch er war auf meiner Seite. Er würde mir nicht schaden, wenn ich ihm nicht schaden würde. Das Problem was ich habe, ist ein ganz anderes. Es ist Schwester Jude._

 _Ich bin am Verzweifeln mit dieser Frau, sie war so schrecklich stur, neugierig und das aller schlimmste, sie war intelligent…..zu intelligent. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, sie fängt an mir zu misstrauen und ich glaube sie ahnt etwas. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass sie sich weiter in Dinge einmischt, die ihr nichts angehen. Dr. Arden hatte vorgeschlagen sie einfach aus den Weg zu räumen, doch diese Lösung stand für mich nicht eine Sekunde lang zur Debatte. Mir ist bewusst, dass sie niemals die Wahrheit erfahren darf und so schickte ich sie heute Morgen nach Pittsburgh. Leider sagt mir irgendetwas, dass sie nicht fliegen wird und dann bekomme ich wirklich Probleme. Ich kann meinen seltenen Vogel nicht einfach vom Himmel schießen aber vielleicht, kann ich ihn in einen Käfig sperren._

 _Es ist doch nur zu ihrem Schutz. Was tut man um einen seltenen Vogel vor dem Aussterben zu bewahren? Man schließt ihn ein und bewahrt ihn vor den Rest der Welt._


	6. Ein frohes neues Jahr

**Kapitel 5: Ein frohes neues Jahr**

 **Boston 1964/1965**

 **Elsa Mars POV**

 _Nachdenklich blicke ich aus dem Fenster und lasse die Lichter von Boston an mir vorbeiziehen. Noch immer habe ich Tränen in den Augen und kann das eben gehörte nicht glauben. Ich will es nicht glauben._

 _Massimo und ich wollten den Jahreswechsel gemeinsam in Boston verbringen, ich hatte in einen Nachtclub einen Auftritt und somit haben wir beide beschlossen, den Silvesterabend in Boston zu verbringen. Es war unfassbar, dass Massimo und ich nun schon 12 Jahre zusammen waren, es war als hätten wir all die verlorenen Jahre nachgeholt. Es war kurz nachdem wir Jupiter verlassen hatten, da machte mir Massimo schon einen Heiratsantrag. Ich war so glücklich, wie oft hatte ich in den Jahren seiner Abwesenheit davon geträumt? Es war eine kleine Trauung ohne Gäste. Wem sollten wir auch einladen? Massimo hatte keine Familie mehr und ich auch nicht….nicht mehr. Es ist kaum vorstellbar, dass ich meine Liebchen vor 12 Jahren zuletzt gesehen hatte und ich vermisste sie, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Wie oft frage ich mich, was wohl aus ihnen geworden war. Waren sie noch in Jupiter? Unwahrscheinlich. Gab es die Freak Show überhaupt noch? Ich hoffe jeden Tag, dass es ihnen gut ginge._

 _Mein Traum ein großer Star zu werden, hatte sich nicht erfüllt. Aber das war auch nicht wirklich wichtig für mich, ich habe viele Auftritte vor einem kleinen Publikum und sie lieben mich. Es sind niveauvolle Menschen in teuren Lokals, die einen echten Star noch zu schätzen wissen. Ich wollte nie wirklich ein Fernsehstar sein, ich war schon immer eine Frau der Bühne. Massimo begleitete mich fast zu jeden meiner Auftritte und ich liebe den stolzen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, wenn er mich singen hört. Alles im allen, habe ich ein wunderschönes Leben mit dem Mann, den ich immer geliebt habe._

 _Nach meinem Auftritt und einen tosenden Applaus, erblickte ich in der Menge das Gesicht einer Frau, die mir wage bekannt vorkam. Sie hatte schulterlanges rotes Haar und war so betrunken, dass sie sich fast neben ihren Stuhl gesetzt hätte. Zuerst wusste ich nicht genau, woher ich sie kannte aber dann fiel es mir ein. Rita Gayheart, die Schwester meiner süßen kleinen Pepper. Fast hoffnungsvoll blickte ich mich um, in dem naiven Glauben meine Pepper vielleicht zu entdecken. Natürlich sah ich meinen kleinen Engel nicht, aber ich wollte wissen wie es meinem Liebchen ginge und ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Menschen wie Pepper hatten in der Regel keine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung und doch gab ich mich der Hoffnung hin, dass es Pepper gut ginge. Langsam ging ich auf die Frau zu und sprach sie lächelnd an. Ich werde nie diesen Blick vergessen. Es war eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Wut._

 _„_ _Wenn das nicht die Frau ist, die mir den Teufel ins Haus gebracht hat."_

 _Das waren die Worte, die diese widerliche Frau für mich übrig hatte. Ich verstand nicht was sie meinte, sie konnte unmöglich von meiner Pepper reden._

 _„_ _Sie haben unser Leben zerstört, indem Sie dieses Monster in mein Haus gebracht haben."_

 _Sie war so betrunken, dass sie mich beim Reden fast anspuckte, aber das ignorierte ich. Ich wollte doch nur wissen wie es Pepper ging, doch noch bevor ich sie fragen konnte, begann diese verachtenswerte Frau mir die unglaublichsten Geschichten zu erzählen._

 _Meine Pepper eine Mörderin? Noch dazu an einem Baby? Nein, das war unmöglich. Meine Augen füllten sich voller Wuttränen und ich wollte diese Frau ihr dreckiges verlogenes Mundwerk stopfen._

 _„_ _Wo haben Sie Pepper hingebracht? Wo ist meine Pepper."_

 _Ich schrie sie so laut an, dass alle Blicke im Saal sich auf mich richteten, doch es war mir egal. Ich spürte plötzlich Massimos Hände auf meinen Schultern und er zog mich zu sich und weg von dieser Frau. Er kannte mich zu gut und wusste, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und ich würde meine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren._

 _„_ _Sie ist da, wo alle Missgeburten hingehören! In einer Irrenanstalt. Ich habe dieses Monstrum nach Briarcliff gebracht und ich hoffe sie ist da elendig verreckt."_

 _Tausende Bilder schossen mir durch den Kopf und ich hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füssen zu verlieren. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich brachte Pepper zu dieser widerlichen Frau und nun war mein Liebchen schon seit Jahren in einem Sanatorium. Einsam und allein. Oh Gott, ich will nicht daran denken, was sie ihr dort alles angetan haben könnten. Wie in Trance ließ ich mich von Massimo nach draußen bringen. Immer wieder flüsterte er beruhigende Worte und brachte mich zu unserem Auto._

 _„_ _Massimo, wir müssen nach Briarcliff. Sofort! Ich muss meine Pepper holen."_

 _Massimo sah mich mit seinen liebevollen Augen an und nickte._

 _„_ _Wir werden fahren, wenn du willst gleich morgen früh."_

 _Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, ich wollte jetzt fahren. Ich musste sofort zu Pepper._

 _„_ _Elsa…Elsa, hör mir zu. Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wo diese Einrichtung ist. Ich verspreche dir, wir fahren gleich morgen früh."_

 _Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unserem Hotel. Als ich aus dem Fenster schaute, sah ich die bunten Lichter am Himmel und hörte das Knallen des Feuerwerks._

 _Ein frohes neues Jahr! Ich betete in diesen Moment für ein frohes neues Jahr._


	7. Verrat

**Ich wollte ursprünglich heute mit der Geschichte richtig anfangen, aber mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass ich das Jude POV Kapitel noch nicht geschrieben habe. In diesem Kapitel wird es eine große Abweichung zu dem Handlungen aus Asylum geben. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Außerdem möchte ich euch für die lieben Bewertungen danken, jede Bewertung erhellt meinen Tag :-***

 **Kapitel 6: Verrat**

 **Briarcliff 1964/1965**

 **Judy Martin POV**

 _Allein saß ich in meiner Zelle und versuchte zu verstehen, wie sich mein Leben so ändern konnte. Es war nicht lange her, da blickte ich auf die Patienten hier herunter und nun war ich selbst eine von ihnen. Zu lebenslangen Aufenthalt in einem Sanatorium verurteilt und das für einen Mord den ich nicht begangen habe. Ich habe viele Sünden in meinem Leben begangen aber ich habe die Frau, die mir eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte nicht umgebracht. Jeder hier glaubte ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren und Mutter Claudia ermordet. Und gerade der Mann, auf den ich meine größte Hoffnung setzte, hat mich fallen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schmerzt, der Verlust von Mutter Claudia oder die Tatsache dass mich Timothy Howard verraten hat. Wie konnte er nach all den Jahren nur glauben, dass ich zu so etwas fähig war? Ich habe viele Jahre meines Lebens damit verbracht ihn zu unterstützen und ihn auf seinen Weg nach oben zur Seite zu stehen und für was? Um ihn zu schützen, habe ich schreckliche Dinge getan. Eines meiner größten Vergehen war, Miss Lana Banana hier einliefern zu lassen und das nur um diesen Ort zu schützen. Und nun war ausgerechnet diese Frau, die einzige hier neben Mr. Walker die nett zu mir waren und mich nicht wie ein Monster behandelten. Es war so beschämend und ich weiß nicht, wie ich meine Tat jemals wieder gut machen kann. Ich war so dumm, ich war so blind._

 _Noch immer höre ich seine Worte und Geschichten von Rom. Er würde Papst sein und ich würde ihn begleiten. Wie konnte ich das nur jemals glauben? Wahrscheinlich weil ich es wollte._

 _Ich weiß nun, dass der Monsignore mich aus dem Weg haben wollte. Warum sonst wollte er mich nach Pittsburgh schicken? Warum sonst glaubte er mir nicht? Alles begann damit, dass ich Dr. Arden in Frage gestellt hatte. Dieses Monster. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was dieses Untier hier alles mit mir anstellen wird. Ich sehe den Hass in seinen Augen und ich weiß, dass ich hier nicht lange bestehen kann. Aber so einfach wird dieser Bastard mich nicht klein kriegen, weder er noch dieser kleine Teufel in Nonnentracht. Wahrscheinlich sitzen die beiden gerade zusammen und überlegen sich, auf welche Weise sie mich foltern können. Und das schlimmste ist, es gibt hier niemanden der mir helfen kann. Am meisten machte mir der Gedanke an eine Elektroschocktherapie Angst. Allein der Gedanke, dass Strom durch meinen Körper gejagt wird, lässt mich vor Angst erzittern._

 _Draußen höre ich den Klang von Feuerwerk und weiß, dass das neue Jahr begonnen hat._

 _„_ _Frohes neues Jahr Judy."_

 _Flüstere ich leise zu mir selbst und wische mir eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Es würde kein schönes Jahr werden, vielleicht würde ich nie mehr ein schönes Jahr erleben. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass es wahrscheinlich all diesen armen Seelen hier so geht. Waren wirklich alle hier, weil sie schuldig waren? Nein, Miss Banana war unschuldig hier, so wie ich. Mittlerweile glaubte ich auch, dass Mr. Walker nicht der Frauenmörder war, als dem man ihn hierher brachte. Was war mit Shelly? Das arme Ding war vielleicht eine Schlampe aber war sie deswegen eine Verbrecherin? Oder Pepper, war sie wirklich im Stande ein Baby zu töten? Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß gar nichts mehr._

 _Am liebsten würde ich mich in dieser Zelle für den Rest meines Lebens verstecken, ich kann die Blicke der Leute nicht ertragen. Besonders den der anderen Nonnen, die glaubten ich hätte eine von ihnen die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Niemand wollte meine Version der Dinge hören. Sie glaubten sogar einen Mörder und Vergewaltiger wie Emerson mehr als mir. Es gab nur einen einzigen hier, von den Leuten mit denen ich zusammengearbeitet habe, der mich nicht so ansah und das war Frank. Er war mir gegenüber immer eine treue Seele. Der Gedanke, dass wenigstens er mich nicht für eine Mörderin hielt, war ein kleiner Trost für mich._

 _Ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser dunklen Hölle aus Verrat._


	8. Das neue Jahr

**Hallo meine Lieben, ich weiß das ich meine anderen beiden AHS Fanfiction in letzter Zeit seltener geschrieben habe aber ich verspreche euch, es wird in den nächsten 2 Tagen auch dort auf jeden Fall ein Update geben.**

 **Kapitel 7: Das neue Jahr**

Es war der Morgen des 01.01.1965 und die meisten der Insassen von Briarcliff saßen übermüdet im Gemeinschaftsaal und gingen ihren üblichen Aktivitäten nach. Das Feuerwerk der letzten Nacht hatte viele von ihnen verschreckt und somit waren einige noch sehr verängstigt. Jude saß gemeinsam mit Lana und Kit an einem der Tische und beobachteten wie Schwester Mary Eunice den Raum betrat. Jude konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieses Miststück die einst so liebe und süße Nonne war, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Noch immer war sie fest davon überzeugt, dass Mary Eunice vom Teufel besessen war, doch diesen Gedanken behielt sie für sich. Sie wollte ihr oder Arden nicht noch mehr Grund geben, ein Auge auf sie zu werfen. Ohnehin war Jude schon das Lieblingsziel der beiden.

Schwester Mary Eunice schlenderte fröhlich durch den Raum und ergötze sich an den müden und verängstigten Gesichtern der Insassen. Sie liebe es, die Angst in den Augen der Menschen zu sehen. Doch ganz zufrieden war sie noch nicht. Ihr Blick fiel auf Jude und es ärgerte sie ungemein, dass ausgerechnet sie keinerlei Müdigkeit oder Angst zeigte. Sie würde es schon noch schaffen, sie am Boden zu sehen. Vielleicht würde sie es nicht sofort schaffen, aber irgendwann würde auch die stärkste Person zusammen brechen.

 _‚_ _Du arrogantes Miststück wirst schon noch lernen mich zu fürchten.'_

Sie wandte sich Pepper zu, die in einer Ecke saß und kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Grinsend ging Mary Eunice zu ihr und klatschte laut in die Hände, so dass Pepper voller Schrecken aufsprang und sich verwirrt umsah. Ein fröhliches Lachen entkam der jungen Nonne.

„Ohhh kleine Pepper, habe ich dich erschreckt? Ich hoffe du hast dich letzte Nacht nicht zu sehr gefürchtet."

Natürlich hoffte sie es, aber das sagte sie nicht laut. Sie musste den Schein wahren, denn noch sahen alle in ihr einen lieben kleinen Engel.

Jude, Lana und Kit beobachteten Mary Eunice und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Was stimmt nur nicht mit der?" flüsterte Lana und würde sich zu gern schützend vor Pepper stellen, die voller Furcht zu Mary Eunice sah.

„Irgendwas hat sie verändert, sie war doch nicht so als wir hier ankamen. Jude? Sie kennen sie doch schon lange, was glauben Sie ist mit ihr geschehen? Sie ist geradezu grausam, gerade zu den Schwächsten hier." Fragend sah Kit zu der Frau, die ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit einem Rohrstock den Arsch wund geschlagen hatte.

Jude zündete sich eine Zigarette an und ließ den Blick nicht ab von Mary Eunice „Ich könnte meine Vermutung äußern aber ich ziehe es vor, heute nicht noch in eine Zwangsjacke zu kommen." Sie sah zu Lana und Kit „Aber eines sage ich Ihnen beiden, das da ist nicht Mary Eunice."

Kaum hatte Jude den Satz beendet, da stand Mary Eunice auch schon hinter ihr.

„Und da haben wir ja unser neues Trio. Ich muss schon sagen Miss Martin, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich ausgerechnet mit den beiden anfreunden. Gerade mit Miss Winters." Mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen sah sie zu Lana „Oder suchen Sie eine neue Freundin für Ihre Abartigkeit Miss Winters?" Langsam beugte sich Mary Eunice zu Jude und flüsterte, dass niemand außer Jude, Kit und Lana sie hören konnten „Ich würde aufpassen Judy, Sie wissen doch selbst das Miss Winters es bevorzugt in die Höschen von Frauen zu greifen. Schade für Sie, dass sie das süße rote Negligee nicht mehr haben, ich bin sicher es würde Miss Winters gefallen."

Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen drehte sich Mary Eunice um und verließ wieder den großen Saal.

„Oh Gott, ich hasse sie." Murmelte Lana und sah der jungen Nonne hasserfüllt nach.

Jude hingegen sah nur peinlich berührt nach unten und musste versuchen ihren Ärger und Scham herunter zu schlucken. Sie würde sie bei jeder Gelegenheit versuchen sie zu demütigen. Jude spürte ihren Ärger immer größer werden und sie musste sich abreagieren, leider gab es hier nicht viele Möglichkeiten und so stand sie einfach auf und begann ohne Ziel durch den Saal zu laufen. An der Tür erblickte sie Frank, der mit strengen Blick die Insassen beobachtete. Nie zuvor sah sie diesen Blick bei ihn, er hatte immer etwas Freundliches und Gutes in seinen Augen, aber heute war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Judes Herz schmerzte, als sie sah, dass er sie keines Blickes würdigte. Dachte er auch sie sei eine Mörderin? In den vergangenen Tagen, hatte er immer noch einen freundlichen Blick für sie übrig oder sogar ein kleines Lächeln. Wahrscheinlich hatten Mary Eunice und Arden ihn auch schon gegen sie aufgebracht. Jude drehte sich um und wollte gerade zurück zu Lana und Kit gehen, als sie jemanden plötzlich dicht hinter sich spürte und sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde eine Hand in der Tasche ihrer Strickjacke spürte.

„Lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken und lesen Sie wenn Sie allein sind."

Es war Frankes Stimme, die leise zu ihr sprach und noch bevor Jude etwas sagen konnte, war er schon auf den Weg nach draußen. Jude sah sich für einen Moment völlig verwirrt um, aber niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Sie steckte die Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jacke und spürte ein Stück Papier. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, zum einen vor Neugier und zum anderen vor Hoffnung, Hoffnung dass nicht alle sie haben fallen lassen. Langsam verließ Jude den Saal und begab sich zu den Toiletten.

Erst als Jude sich sicher war, dass niemand anderes bei ihr war, griff sie in ihre Tasche und holte ein zusammen gefaltetes Stück Papier heraus.

 _Meine Liebe Jude,_

 _ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie leid mir tut was hier alles geschehen ist. Ich will nur, dass Sie wissen, dass ich nicht einen Moment an Ihnen gezweifelt habe und ich weiß, dass Sie Mutter Claudia nicht umgebracht haben. Ich weiß, dass ich hier unter Beobachtung stehe und so muss auch ich sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich alles daran setzen werde um Sie hier heraus zu holen. Sie sind nicht allein Jude._

 _Frank_

Jude hatte Mühe die letzten Worte zu lesen, die Tränen die sich in ihren Augen bildeten, machten das lesen fast unmöglich. Das erste Mal, seitdem sie als Insassin hier war, lächelte Jude. Sie hielt den kleinen Zettel fest zwischen ihren Händen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Die Tatsache, dass Frank sie nicht hat fallen lassen, ließ in Jude die Hoffnung wieder aufkeimen.

 _‚_ _Oh Frank'_


	9. Elsa und Pepper

**Kapitel 8: Elsa und Pepper**

Wie Massimo es versprochen hatte, machten er und Elsa sich am nächsten Morgen auf den Weg nach Briarcliff. Massimo machte sich Sorgen um Elsa, sie hatte in der letzten Nacht kaum ein Auge zu gemacht und war in Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei Pepper. Er selbst kannte die Frau mit Mikrozephalie nicht, aber Elsa hatte so oft von ihrer Pepper gesprochen. Die ganzen Jahre glaube seine Geliebte, dass Pepper ein schönes Leben im Kreise ihrer richtigen Familie haben würde und nun traf sie die Nachricht von Peppers Verbleib wie ein Messer ins Herz. Er wusste dass Elsa sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte und sah immer wieder besorgt zu dem Beifahrersitz, wo Elsa gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster schaute. Er betet nur, dass Pepper noch am Leben war auch wenn die Chance nicht sehr hoch war. Menschen wie Pepper, hatten keine besonders hohe Lebenserwartung. Es wusste nicht, wie Elsa es verkraften würde, wenn Pepper schon gestorben war und den Rest ihres Lebens in einem Irrenhaus hatte verbringen müssen.

„Elsa, wir werden bald da sein." Sagte Massimo und legte behutsam seine Hand auf die von Elsa, ohne seinen Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. Ihre Hand war eiskalt und sie zitterte leicht.

„Oh Massimo, ich habe Angst. Was ist wenn mich Pepper nicht mehr erkennt? Oder wenn sie nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will? Ich habe sie in diese Hölle gebracht, ich hätte sie niemals zu ihrer Schwester bringen dürfen." Wieder bildeten sich Tränen in Elsas Augen und sie spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug.

„Elsa…..,du weißt, dass auch die Chance besteht, dass Pepper…..nun, dass sie…"

Elsa hob ihre Hand und schüttelte heftig den Kopf „Nein Massimo, ich will es nicht hören." Innerlich wusste Elsa natürlich, dass es möglich war, dass Pepper bereits tot war, aber daran wollte sie erst gar nicht denken. Etwas tief in ihr, sagte ihr das Pepper noch am Leben war und sie würde ihren Engel daraus holen „Ich weiß was du sagen willst, aber Pepper lebt noch! Ich weiß es und ich werde sie zu uns holen. Sie ist so ein Familienmensch, das war sie immer. Sie verdient es bei Menschen zu sein, die sie lieben und ich liebe meine Pepper."

Massimo fuhr an den Straßenrand und hielt den Wagen an „Elsa, il mio amato hör mir zu. Selbst wenn wir Pepper finden, glaubst du wirklich sie werden sie uns einfach so mitgeben? Auch wenn sie unschuldig da drin ist, so glauben diese Leute, dass sie eine Mörderin ist." Er nahm Elsas Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss „Ich will nicht, dass du enttäuscht wirst, wir werden Pepper zu uns holen. Aber wir werden sie sicherlich nicht gleich mitnehmen können. Ich will nur, dass du daran denkst. In Ordnung?"

Elsa seufzte, sie wusste das Massimo recht hatte, aber der Gedanke Pepper zu finden und sie dann wieder dort zurück zu lassen, zerriss Elsas Herz in Zwei „Ich weiß Massimo. Lass uns jetzt bitte weiter fahren. Ich muss endlich Gewissheit haben."

Massimo gab ihr noch einen Kuss und setzte das Auto dann wieder in Bewegung. Es vergingen noch 15 Minuten, bis Elsa und Massimo an einem großen Anwesen ankamen, was nach außen hin recht freundlich wirkte. Die Anlage sah gepflegt aus und in Elsa keimte die Hoffnung auf, dass es Pepper vielleicht so schlimm ergangen war wie sie dachte. Seufzend stieg sie aus und nur wenige Augenblicke später, stand Massimo neben ihr und umfasste ihre Taille.

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Massimo und sah besorgt zu Elsa.

„Ich will einfach nur zu Pepper."

Gemeinsam gingen Elsa und Massimo die Teppen zum Eingang nach oben, wo 2 Wachmänner standen und die beiden Besucher skeptisch ansahen.

„Mein Name ist Massimo Dolcefino und das ist meine Frau Elsa, wir möchten einen Ihrer Patienten besuchen."

Mit leicht verwirrten Blick, musterten die beiden Männer Elsa und sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an.

„Wem möchten Sie besuchen? Uns wurde keinen Besuch angekündigt." Sagte einer der beiden mit harter Stimme.

„Wir möchten Pepper sehen!" sagte Elsa und sah die Männer mit ernsten Blick an.

„Pepper? Der Spitzkopf? Das Ding bekommt doch nie Besuch." höhnte der andere Mann.

Elsa fasste nach Massimos Hand und sah ihn aufgeregt an. Sollte das also heißen, dass Pepper wirklich noch hier war. Elsas Herz schlug wie wild in ihrer Brust und sie wäre am liebsten an diesen beiden Idioten vorbei gerannt, doch sie musste Ruhe bewahren.

„Dann muss wohl ein Fehler vorliegen, wir haben bereits vor einer Woche unseren Besuch angekündigt und uns wurde gesagt, es würde kein Problem sein." log Massimo und hoffte, dass sie nicht genau nachfragen würden.

„Wissen Sie, hier ging es in letzter Zeit drunter und drüber. Gehen Sie rein. Schwester Johanna ist in der Halle, wenden Sie sich an sie."

Elsa sah zu Massimo und gemeinsam betraten beide, die Vorhalle des Anwesens. Kaum waren Elsa und Massimo verschwunden, da sahen sie die beiden Männer an.

„Hast du das gesehen? Ich hätte schwören können, dass Schwester Jude da stand. Die Frau sah fast genauso aus."

„Pst, sei bloß leise! Du weißt wie Schwester Mary Eunice reagiert, wenn wir sie mit Schwester Jude anreden. Aber ich dachte auch sie wäre es. Kann es hier wirklich noch verrückter werden?"

Kaum hatten Elsa und Massimo die Halle betreten, spürte Elsa die Kälte die von diesen Ort ausging. Es war dunkel und kalt.

„Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" es war Schwester Johanna, die auf die beiden mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zukam. Doch kaum hatte die junge Nonne Elsa erblickt, so stockte ihr der Atem „Oh gütiger Herr im Himmel!" japste sie und betrachtete Elsa von oben bis unten.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Elsa zu der Nonne und verzog das Gesicht, das war schon das zweite Mal, dass man sie hier so ansah „Verzeihung, sind Sie Schwester Johanna? Wir sind hier um Pepper zu besuchen. Mein Mann hat unser Kommen bereits angekündigt. Diese beiden Lakaien da draußen, schienen nichts von unseren Besuch zu wissen. Ich hoffe doch, Sie sind besser informiert und zwingen uns nicht dazu, mit dem Leiter dieser Einrichtung zu sprechen." Elsas Stimme war fest und sie durchbohrte die andere Frau geradezu mit ihren Blick.

Erst als Elsa zu sprechen begonnen hatte, erkannte Schwester Johanna, dass dies nicht Schwester Jude sein konnte. Die Ähnlichkeit war unheimlich aber die Art wie sie sprach war eine ganz andere. Diese Frau hier, sprach mit einem ausländischen Akzent.

„Aber nein, ich nehme an Sie haben mit Schwester Mary Eunice gesprochen?" fragte die unschuldige Nonne und sah immer noch zu Elsa.

„Ja, genau das war der Name. Ich vergesse schnell Namen, aber jetzt wo sie es sagen!" freundlich lächelte Massimo und log weiter. Er hasste es zu lügen aber diese Situation erforderte eine Ausnahme.

„Dann kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie deutete Massimo und Elsa an, ihr zu folgen „Sie haben einen interessanten Akzent, darf ich fragen woher Sie kommen?"

Elsa hatte wenig Lust auf Smalltalk aber sie wollte sich auch jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht selbst den Weg versperren „Ich komme aus Deutschland." sagte sie kurz angebunden.

„Ich muss sie warnen. Einige unserer Patienten hier, können ziemlich aufdringlich werden. Der Raum wird natürlich überwacht aber wir haben immer ein paar schwarze Schafe die aus der Reihe tanzen."

Langsam öffnete Schwester Johanna die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ Elsa und Massimo eintreten. Elsa zitterte an ganzen Körper und sah sich langsam um. Einige der Leute hier saßen in Zwangsjacken da und andere liefen völlig ziellos umher. Doch sie konnte Pepper nicht entdecken.

„Pepper? Pepper? Wo bist du?" Schwester Johanna lief durch den Raum und fand Pepper allein in einer Ecke sitzen „Pepper, stell dir vor, du hast Besuch." Die Nonne nahm die verwirrte Pepper an der Hand und führte sie durch den Raum. Was keiner von den Menschen hier wusste, war das Pepper alles verstand was man ihr sagte und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wer sie besuchen kommen sollte. Doch als sie aufblickte, konnte sie ihren kleinen Augen kaum trauen. War das real? Konnte das sein? An der Tür, stand eine Frau, von der Pepper dachte, sie würde nie mehr wieder sehen. Ein unaufhörlicher Strom aus Tränen lief der kleinen Frau über ihr Gesicht, als sie realisierte, dass es wirklich Elsa war, die hier im Raum stand. Ihre Elsa, ihre Engel.

Elsa verfolgte jeden Schritt der Nonne, bis sie in einer Ecke verschwand und nur wenige Sekunden später mit Pepper an der Hand auf sie zukam.

‚Pepper!'

Elsa griff nach Massimos Arm und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter. Sie war es wirklich. Ihre süße Kleine war tatsächlich hier. Elsa war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Sie starrte Pepper nur an. Für einen Moment schauten sich die beiden nur an, bis Pepper das Schweigen brach.

„ELSA….ELSA….ELSA" schrie die kleine Frau und ein kindergleiches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht, sie riss sich von Schwester Johanna los und rannte auf Elsa zu „ELSA…ELSA…..ELSA!"

Erst nachdem Pepper wie wild anfing zu schreien, löste sich Elsa aus ihrer Starre und lief wie in Trance auf Pepper zu. Elsa machte sich nun keine Mühe mehr ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Als sie Pepper erreichte, schloss sie ihr Liebchen in eine feste Umarmung und überschüttete den halbkahlen Kopf mit Küssen.

„Ohhh Pepper, meine Pepper, mein Liebchen. Ich habe dich so vermisst, mein kleiner schöner Engel."

Pepper spürte Elsas Umarmung und sie klammerte sich geradezu an die Frau, die ihr so viele Jahre eine Mutter war. Es war, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass sie Elsa zuletzt sah und sie atmete den Geruch von Elsas Parfum tief ein. Es fühlte sich an, wie Zuhause. Ein Gefühl, welches Pepper so lange Zeit nicht mehr hatte.

Massimo beobachtet gerührt die Szene und lächelte. Aber nicht nur er, beobachtete die beiden. Der ganze Saal sah zu Pepper und der großen blonden Frau, die sich weinend in den Armen lagen.


	10. Elsa, Pepper und ein Zusammenstoß

**Kapitel 9: Elsa, Pepper und ein Zusammenstoß**

Peppers lautes Geschrei hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Patienten auf sich bezogen, so auch die von Lana und Kit. Beide hatten den kleinen Spitzkopf noch nie so laut und lebhaft erlebt. Meist saß Pepper allein in einer Ecke und beobachtete die Insassen. Offenbar hatte sie von jemanden Besuch bekommen, was beide zuvor nie erlebt hatten. Ihre Blicke folgten Pepper und sie sahen, wie sie auf eine große blonde elegant gekleidete Frau zulief. Lana und Kit saßen zu weit weg, um auf den ersten Blick die Frau genau sehen zu können. Neugierig wer Pepper besuchen kam, gingen sie einige Schritte auf die beiden Frauen zu und mit jedem Schritt, den sie machten, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Fast gleichzeitig blieben Lana und Kit stehen, als sie die fremde Frau aus der Nähe sehen konnten.

„Oh mein Gott, Kit was geben die uns für Medikamente? Siehst du was ich sehe oder habe ich wirklich den Verstand verloren?" Lana musterte die Frau, die anscheinend Elsa hieß von oben bis unten und Lana konnte es kaum glauben. Diese Frau war das Ebenbild von Jude.

„Nein Lana, ich sehe das Gleiche. Das ist ja unglaublich! Diese Frau sieht aus wie Jude! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen sie ist es." Mit großen Augen sah Kit zu den beiden Frauen.

„Ich wurde zu gern wissen, wer sie ist." Lana hörte, wie sie mit Pepper sprach und eines fiel ihr sofort auf, die Art wie sie sprach war anders als Judes. Diese Frau hatte einen ausländischen Akzent, der nicht zu überhören war. Lana wollte unbedingt wissen, wer die Unbekannte Frau war und sie wollte wissen, ob Jude diese Frau vielleicht kannte. Aber wenn dem so wäre, warum kam sie wegen Pepper? Lanas Journalistengeist war geweckt und sie wollte einfach alles erfahren. Sie zog Kit mit sich und nahm in einer Ecke ganz in der Nähe von den beiden Platz.

Elsa drückte Pepper noch fest an sich und konnte es kaum fassen, ihren Liebling in den Armen zu halten. Erst jetzt, wo sie Pepper sah wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie ihr kleines Monster vermisst hatte. Langsam schob sie Pepper weg, um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Oh Pepper, meine Kleine. Es tut mir alles so leid…..so schrecklich leid. Hätte ich gewusst wo du bist, dann wäre ich schon viel früher gekommen. Ich werde alles tun, um dich hier heraus zu holen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich hole dich wieder nach Hause."

Elsa wischt Pepper die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Sie müssen wissen, Pepper versteht nicht alles. Ihr Verstand ist sehr begrenzt!" es war Schwester Johanna, die hinter Pepper erschien und das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

Elsa spürte die Wut in sich aufkeimen, hatte jemals jemand sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht und mit Pepper geredet? Sahen diese Leute nicht, was für ein Engel Pepper war?

„Peppers Verstand ist keineswegs begrenzt! Wie können Sie es wagen, so über sie zu reden? Sie ist eines der aufrichtigsten, liebvollsten, gutherzigsten und mitfühlendsten Wesen, was es jemals gegeben hatte. Sie verstehen meine Pepper nicht, sie sehen einen dummen kleinen Spitzkopf aber ich sage Ihnen eines, sie versteht jedes Wort. Wenn einer einen begrenzten Verstand hat, dann sind das Sie und ihres Gleichen. Menschen mit Trachten, die sich als Diener Gottes bezeichnen und in Wahrheit ebenso dumm und scheinheilig sind, wie der ganze Pöbel da draußen." Elsa sah die Nonne mit funkelnden zornigen Augen an und ihre Stimme erhob sich durch den ganzen Saal.

Massimo stellte sich dicht hinter Elsa und berührte sanft ihre Schultern, er wusste das wenn Elsas Temperament erst einmal geweckt war, dass es schwierig sein würde, sie zu beruhigen.

Peinlich berührt über den Ausbruch der Frau, die Pepper besuchen kam, sah Schwester Johanna zu Boden und spürte wie sich alle Blicke auf sie richteten. Einige der Insassen zeigten mit den Finger auf sie und lachten.

„Ich….nun…..ich denke, sie wollen allein mit Pepper reden." Schnell stürmte sie aus dem Raum und überlegte, ob sie Schwester Mary Eunice über die Ankunft des Gastes informieren sollte. Auf halben Weg zum Büro von Schwester Mary Eunice, lief sie fast in Jude hinein, die gerade auf sie zukam.

„Oh lieber Herr im Himmel, das ist alles so verrückt."

Fast ängstlich sah sie zu Jude und rannte schnell an ihr vorbei. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, sah Jude der Nonne, die einst für sie gearbeitet hatte nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was in Schwester Johanna gefahren war, aber sie wollte darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Noch immer hatte Jude die tröstenden und hoffnungsvollen Worte von Frank vor Augen. Am liebsten hätte sie seinen kleinen Brief behalten aber die Gefahr, dass ihn jemand fand, war einfach zu groß. Es würde sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen und auch Frank. Ein leichtes lächeln bildete sich auf Judes Lippen, als sie an ihren immer treuen Freund dachte. Geistesabwesend betrat Jude den Gemeinschaftssaal und war so in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht bemerkt, dass sie geradezu in jemanden hineinlief und der Person vor ihr einen heftigen Stoß versetzte.

„Oh Verzeihung." sagte Jude, als sie die blonde Frau vor sich erblicke, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand.

Elsa spürte einen Stoß von hinten und taumelte einen Schritt nach vorn „Au, verdammt sind Sie blind?"

Langsam drehte sich Elsa um, um zu sehen wer sie angestoßen hatte.


	11. Wie ein Spiegelbild

Ich hoffe ihr hatte alle schöne Weihnachten.

 **Kapitel 10: Wie ein Spiegelbild**

Elsa drehte sich langsam um. Wer konnte nur so blind sein und SIE übersehen? In dieser tristen und düsteren Umgebung war sie der einzige Lichtblick und diese dumme Person rannte einfach in sie hinein. Elsa hatte den Blick leicht gesenkt und so viel ihr als erstes auf, dass die Person die sie angestoßen hatte eine Patientin war, mit den gleichen schrecklichen Sachen wie sie alle hier trugen.

„Herr Gott, Sie sollten wirklich besser aufpassen wo Sie hin laufen."

Doch kaum hatte Elsa ihren Satz beendet, so blickte sie in ein paar große braune Augen welche ihre eigenen hätten sein können. Völlig schockiert über den Anblick der anderen Frau, ging sie einen Schritt nach hinten. Es war als würde Elsa in einen Spiegel sehen, die Frau vor ihr war das Ebenbild von ihr. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Elsa etwas die Sprache verschlug aber in diesem Moment fehlten ihr die Worte. Sie spürte Massimos Hand, die ihre ergriff und hörte ihn leise flüstern.

„Das ist unfassbar!"

Auch Jude sagte kein Wort, völlig verstört sah sie die elegant gekleidete Frau vor sich an. Jude schüttelte den Kopf und konnte nicht wirklich glauben was sie da sah. Hatte sie vielleicht wirklich den Verstand verloren? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Bis auf Kleinigkeiten sah sie genauso aus, wie sie selbst. Die andere Frau hatte kürzere und etwas dunklere Haare als sie und sie hatte einen kleinen Leberfleck oberhalb der Lippe, der Jude auffiel als sie das Gesicht der anderen Frau genau betrachtete. Judes Herz pochte wie wild in ihrer Brust und sie schnappte einige Male nach Luft.

 _‚_ _Was geht hier vor?'_

Wenn Jude es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen diese Frau sei ihre Schwester. Aber Jude hatte keine Schwester….keine von der sie wusste.

Beide Frauen standen einfach nur da und sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, es war als würde die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existieren. In diesen Moment gab es nur sie beide und keine von ihnen hatte den Mut zu sprechen. Vielleicht war auch alles nur ein Traum?

„ELSA….ELSA"

Es war Pepper die fröhlich zwischen Elsa und Jude hin und her hüpfte und immer wieder abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her sah. Als Pepper damals nach Briarcliff kam, war ihr die Ähnlichkeit schon aufgefallen aber jetzt wo sie beide gleichzeitig sah, war die Ähnlichkeit von viel verblühender als in ihren Erinnerungen.

„Elsaaaaaaaaaaa…"

Pepper zog aufgeregt an Elsas Hand und deutete immer wieder auf Jude.

„Juuuuuuu….Ju….Juuuuuude."

Mit großer Anstrengung, schaffte es Pepper endlich den Namen Jude auszusprechen und versuchte Elsa dichter zu Jude zu ziehen. Doch noch immer war Elsa wie versteift.

Jude jedoch löste sich langsam aus ihrer Starre und sah zu Pepper. Sie kannte den kleinen Spitzkopf nun schon lange, aber nie hatte sie Pepper so lebendig erlebt. Sie versuchte ihre Worte wieder zu finden, aber was sollte sie sagen? Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollte.

Pepper zog immer noch an Elsas Hand aber ihr Schutzengel rührte sich kein Stück, ein leicht frustrierter Seufzer entkam der kleinen Frau und sie ließ Elsas Hand los. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ergriff sie stattdessen Judes Hand und lächelte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Sie zog Jude etwas dichter an Elsa heran und nahm dann Elsas Hand und legte sie in die von Jude.

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit überkam Elsa und Jude, als ihre Hände sich berührten. Beide waren sich zuvor nie begegnet und doch hatten beide plötzlich das Gefühl, etwas wieder gefunden zu haben, von dem sie nicht einmal wussten es jemals gehabt zu haben.

Pepper stand zwischen den beiden Frauen und lächelte fröhlich „Elsa und…Juuuude…..Elsa und ….Juuuude."

Massimo beobachtet die Szene und auch er brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie waren hierhergekommen um Elsas Pepper zu holen und nun standen sie plötzlich einer Frau gegenüber, die Elsa unglaublich ähnlich war. Er wusste von Elsa, dass sie eine Schwester hatte aber nachdem was Elsa ihm erzählt hatte, starb sie als sie noch ein Baby war. Er stellte sich dicht neben Elsa und umfasste ihre Schulter.

„Il mio amato?"

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf und kehrte mit ihren Gedanken ins hier und jetzt zurück. Sie warf Massimo ein unsicheres Lächeln zu und zog ihre Hand von Jude weg. Das war verrückt…..das war einfach verrückt.

„Es geht schon Massimo, ich bin nur….ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht was ich bin."

Jude vernahm erst jetzt die Stimme von Elsa und ihren ausländischen Akzent. Sie wusste nicht was für ein Akzent es war, aber sie war definitiv keine Amerikanerin. Auch der Mann der mit ihr hier war, war kein Amerikaner. Er sprach auf Italienisch mit der Frau, die laut Pepper Elsa hieß.

Etwas unsicher und auch verwirrt, sah Massimo zu Jude und sprach als erstes zu der Frau die seiner Elsa zum Verwechseln ähnlich war.

„Mein Name ist Massimo Dolcefino und das ist meine Frau Elsa Mars."

Jude blickte den Mann an und sah dann sofort wieder zu Elsa „Mein Name ist Judy…..Judy Martin."

Judy Martin, das war also der Name der anderen Frau und es ließ Elsa erschaudern. Denn der Name ihrer Schwester, die wie Elsa glaubte vor vielen Jahren starb, war Jutta. Jutta Mars.


	12. Zufall oder Schicksal?

**Kapitel 11: Zufall oder Schicksal?**

Massimo spürte wie Elsas Hand anfing zu zittern bei den Namen Judy Martin und er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er kannte Elsa nun schon so lange und beide hatte eine lange gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Sollte diese Frau wirklich in irgendeiner Art mit Elsa verwandt sein, so war es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass Elsa davon wusste.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns setzten." sagte Massimo und deutete auf einen leeren Tisch in mitten des Raumes. Für so eine Situation wäre ein Gespräch im Privaten Umfeld sicher geeigneter gewesen aber das war an einem Ort wie diesen wohl nicht möglich. Massimo umfasste Elsas Taille und führte sie zu den freien Tisch. Elsa ließ sich Wortlos von Massimo führen, sie brauchte einfach noch einen Moment um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was hier los war und fühlte sich vollkommen verloren. Elsa Mars war nie eine Frau gewesen, der es so leicht die Sprach verschlug, doch in diesem Moment war sie völlig überfordert. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, wobei sie nie die Hand ihres Mannes losließ.

Jude blickte Elsa und Massimo nach und überlegte, ob sie sich wirklich dazu setzten sollte. Ihr Leben hatte sich im Laufe einer Woche komplett verändert und damit klar zukommen, war schon schwer genug. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach den Raum verlassen und diese Begegnung vergessen, aber würde sie das auch können? Wahrscheinlich würde Elsa Mars von jetzt an für immer in ihrem Kopf herum spucken. Wie war das nur möglich? Wie konnte sie einer vollkommen fremden Frau so verdammt ähnlich sein? Völlig hilflos stand Jude da und spürte die Blicke der anderen Patienten auf sich. Gott, wie sehr sie es hasste so angestarrt zu werden.

„Mit kommen…"

Es war Pepper, die wieder nach Judes Hand gegriffen hatte und die frühere Nonne mit großen Augen ansah. Das erste Mal, sah Jude Pepper richtig in die Augen und wo sie früher nur Schande und Schwachsinn sah, erkannte sie plötzlich etwas ganz anderes. Sie sah etwas Gutes, etwas Anständiges und etwas Liebevolles. Wieso hatte sie das alles früher nicht gesehen? Jude fühlte sich schrecklich, wenn sie daran dachte wie sie Pepper behandelt hatte. Wie oft hatte sie ihr, auf den kleinen spitzen Kopf geschlagen und sie als Schwachkopf bezeichnet.

„Mit kommen….da…..Elsa."

Pepper lächelte Jude breit an und zog sie mit sich zu den Tisch an dem Elsa und Massimo saßen. Erst jetzt nahm sich Pepper Zeit, den Mann an Elsas Seite genau zu betrachten. Er hatte etwas Warmes und Einfühlsames an sich und Pepper mochte ihn sofort. Sie nahm den Stuhl neben Massimo und sah ihn breit grinsend an, während Jude sich unsicher auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Elsa setzte. Sie blickte die Frau die ihr so unglaublich ähnlich sah an und überlegte, wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Sie musste wissen, wer diese Frau namens Elsa war. Es war nicht nur die äußerliche Ähnlichkeit die Judes Neugier weckte, es war auch etwas anderes. Etwas mystisches, es war als würde sie ein unsichtbares Band verbinden. Es verging einige Zeit und niemand sagte ein Wort, wieder. Dieses Schweigen machte Jude langsam wahnsinnig.

„Sind Sie verwandte von Pepper?" fragend sah Jude zu Pepper und dann zu Massimo und Elsa.

Elsa wagte wieder einen Blick auf Jude und ein leichtes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf ihren Lippen „So zusagen. Pepper ist wie mein eigenes Kind für mich, dass war sie immer."

„Wissen Sie, Elsa hatte früher eine Freakshow und Pepper war ein Teil dieser Show." fügte Massimo hinzu und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie breit grinsend ihn Pepper ansah. Er hatte keine Erfahrung mit Menschen wie Pepper, aber er wusste wie sehr Elsa diese kleine Frau liebte und somit schloss auch er Pepper sofort in sein Herz. Sie blickte ihn an, wie ein erwartungsvolles Kind.

Jude sah wieder zu Pepper, die immer noch den Mann anstarrte, der sich als Massimo vorstellte. Eine Freakshow? Jude hielt diese Art von Unterhaltung immer für etwas fragwürdig. Sie verstand nie warum Menschen Geld dafür bezahlten um sich missgebildete Mitmenschen anzusehen.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber als Pepper bei uns eingeliefert wurde, da hat sie meines Wissens ihre Schwester hier abgegeben. Sie sagte, dass Pepper…."

Noch bevor Jude ihren Satz beenden konnte, fiel Elsa ihr ins Wort und ihre Stimme war so stark und klar, wie sie es immer war „Das ist gelogen! Ich weiß, was diese verabscheuungswürdige versoffene Person erzählt hat, die gleiche Lüge hat sie mir auch erzählt aber das ist gelogen. Pepper würde niemals jemanden etwas antun. Ich kenne Pepper seit vielen vielen Jahren und sie hat niemals jemanden etwas angetan. Sie hat es nicht verdient hier zwischen Verrückten und Verbrechern zu sitzen."

Elsa hielt innen, als sie bemerkte was sie gerade gesagt hatte und vor allem in welcher Lautstärke. Etwas unsicher sah sie sich um, aber niemand der Insassen schien wirklich Notiz davon genommen zu haben. Bis auf zwei Personen im Raum, die wie Elsa jetzt sah wohl sehr interessiert an diesen Treffen waren. Sie sah wieder zu Jude und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, nicht alle hier sind Verrückte Miss Mars." Sagte Jude in einem strengen Ton und fühlte sich beleidigt. Sie wusste dass sie es nicht sein sollte, jeder der hierher kam würde zuerst vermuten sie alle wären Irre oder Verbrecher oder beides zusammen. Sie selbst saß hier wegen Mord und auch wenn sie unschuldig war, war genau das was die Leute als erstes in ihr sahen. Eine Mörderin.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Elsa sah Jude skeptisch an. Jude schien etwas Strenges und Energisches an sich zu haben, aber sie wirkte auf Elsa keineswegs geisteskrank oder bösartig. Elsa hatte schon immer eine besondere Gabe besessen, die Gabe hinter der Fassade eines Menschen schauen zu können. Es war als könnte sie die Seele eines Menschen sehen. Es gab eine Zeit, da hatte Elsa diese Gabe verloren und der Wunsch ein Star zu werden hatte ihr Urteilsvermögen getrübt. Doch seitdem sie und Massimo Jupiter verließen, war es als würde sie wieder alles ganz klar sehen und in Jude, sah sie keinen bösen Menschen.

Jude lächelte traurig und nickte „Sie wollen wissen, warum ich hier bin. Ist es nicht so?" Sie brauchte keine Antwort um es zu wissen. Sie hatte es selbst noch nie laut ausgesprochen und es fiel Jude unheimlich schwer, weil sie nicht wusste wie sie es sagen sollte. Sollte sie sagen ‚Ich bin eine Mörderin'? Das wäre gelogen. Jude überlegte, wie sie es am besten formulieren sollte.

„Nun…man sagt, ich hätte jemanden ermordet."

Elsa, Massimo und Pepper sahen alle gleichzeitig zu Jude und sie versuchte, die Gesichter zu deuten. Angst? Ungläubigkeit? Abscheu? Sie wusste nicht, was sie in den Gesichtern der anderen sah. Plötzlich begann Pepper zu kichern und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Neeeein…."

Jude blickte Pepper etwas irritiert an. Der kleine Spitzkopf sah sie freundlich an und sah dann zu Elsa und wiederholte ihr ‚nein'.

Elsa wusste, dass niemand ohne Grund in einem Sanatorium landete aber sie wusste auch, dass nicht jeder schuldig war. Das beste Beispiel war Pepper. Sie lächelte ihren kleinen Engel an und streichelte Peppers Wange.

„Wie mir scheint, glaubt meine Pepper das nicht. Die meisten Menschen denken, Pepper wäre dumm und würde nicht verstehen, was um sie herum geschieht aber ich sage Ihnen was, Pepper sieht die Welt viel klarer als viele von uns."

Irritiert sah Jude von Elsa zu Pepper. Wie konnte es sein, dass ausgerechnet diese kleine eigenartig aussehende Frau ihr Glauben schenkte?

„Sie scheinen Pepper genau zu verstehen." Sagte Jude mit einem Hauch von Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme.

Elsa lächelte breiter und nickte „Ich habe meine Pepper immer verstanden und das auch ganz ohne Worte. Wenn man in ihre Augen sieht, dann versteht man Pepper."

Jude war fasziniert von der engen Beziehung zwischen Elsa und Pepper. Offenbar sah Elsa in Pepper etwas anderes, als es alle anderen taten….auch sie.

„Sie sagten, man sagt Sie hätten jemanden gemordet. Ich gehe dann davon aus, dass Sie uns damit sagen wollen, dass Sie es nicht waren." Es war Massimo, der wieder sprach und noch skeptisch Jude begutachtete.

„Was ich sage, spielt keine Rolle mehr." antwortete Jude traurig.

„Es spielt eine Rolle! Für mich spielt es eine Rolle." Sagte Elsa und sah Jude tief in die Augen. Es war als würde sie in ihre eigenen Augen blicken und es war für Elsa beunruhigend und gleichzeitig so vertraut.

Jude lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Da saß sie, an einem Tisch mit zwei vollkommen fremden Menschen und einem Spitzkopf und sie schienen ihr mehr zu glauben, als die Leute die sie seit Jahren kannte. Menschen denen sie vertraute, Menschen die sie ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste in eine Schlangengrube stießen.

„Fein, Sie wollen es wissen? Bitte! Nein, ich habe niemanden umgebracht. Sagen wir, ich wurde für einige Leute hier zu unbequem. Ich kann es nicht beweisen, weil alle Aussagen gegen mich sind und ich nicht einmal die Chance hatte mich zu verteidigen. In den Augen des Staates, bin ich eine verrückte Mörderin die kein Recht auf Verteidigung hat." Jude kämpfte mich sich selbst und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter.

Elsa studierte das Gesicht von Jude. Sie kannte sie nicht aber etwas tief in ihr, sagte ihr das Jude unschuldig war. Sie griff nach Judes Hand und drückte sie leicht „Ich glaube Ihnen."

Wieder spürten Elsa und Jude dieses seltsame Gefühl von Vertrautheit, als ihre Hände sich berührten.

„Es ist schön zu wissen, dass nicht alle mich für ein Monster halten." lachte Jude freudlos und legte ihre andere Hand auf die von Elsa.

Massimo saß still neben Elsa und beobachtete die beiden Frauen. Er wusste schon jetzt, was Elsa als nächstes planen würde und er würde ihr helfen, so wie er es immer tat.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, wo Sie herkommen?" fragte Massimo plötzlich.

Jude sah den Mann mit den starken italienischen Akzent fragend an. Sie wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber an einem Tag wie diesen würde sie wohl nichts mehr überraschen.

„Die interessanter Frage ist wohl, wo kommen Sie her? Sie sind Italiener, dass höre ich sofort. Aber…." Jude sah wieder zu Elsa. Auch sie hatte einen ausländischen Akzent, den Jude jedoch nicht zu ordnen konnte „….aber Ihren Akzent, erkenne ich nicht. Ich komme aus einem kleinen Ort, nicht sehr weit von Boston. Ich bin seit meiner Geburt nie weit von hier weggekommen."

„Also wurden Sie hier auch geboren ja?" fragte Massimo wieder.

Jude hatte langsam das Gefühl, der Mann wollte auf etwas hinaus und sie hatte auch eine Ahnung auf was, aber diesen Gedanken schüttelte sie schnell ab. Es war für sie undenkbar, in ihren vollkommen verdrehten Leben nun auch noch herauszufinden, dass auch ihre Vergangenheit nichts war als eine Lüge.

„Nun….sicher…." Jude war sich jedoch plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Als ihre Mutter starb, hatte sie sich das erste Mal mit allen Unterlagen im Haus beschäftigt. Nicht dass es viele waren. Ihre Mutter hielt nicht viel von Ordnung und so war es damals für Jude auch keine Überraschung, keine Geburtsurkunde zu finden.

Elsa spürte die Unsicherheit von Jude und wechselte das Thema „Ich komme aus Deutschland. Ich lebe aber schon sehr lange in Amerika. Ich kam 1936 hierher und die erste Zeit, lebte ich sogar in Boston. Ich arbeitete bei einem Zirkus, aber eigentlich bin ich Sängerin."

Jude sah Elsa verblüfft an „Sängerin? Wirklich?"

Etwas überrascht und auch beleidigt über die Aussage, der anderen Frau zog Elsa die Augenbrauen hoch „Ja, warum sagen Sie das so?"

„Ohhh es ist nichts, es ist nur…..nun…ich habe früher auch gesungen. Ich bin in vielen Nachtclubs aufgetreten."

War es wirklich möglich, das zwei Frauen die sich nie zuvor sahen und die aus völlig verschiedenen Orten dieser Welt kamen, so viel gemeinsam hatten. War das alles nur Zufall, oder gab es tatsächlich so etwas wie Schicksal?


	13. Wer ist Elsa Mars?

**Kapitel 12: Wer ist Elsa Mars?**

Schwester Mary Eunice und Dr. Arden saßen gemeinsam in ihrem Büro, welches eins Jude gehörte und besprachen die nächsten Behandlungen für die Patienten. Auch Jude stand auf ihrer Liste und Mary Eunice würde nichts lieber tun, als sie in Dr. Ardens Elektroschockraum zu sehen. Leider stimmte der Monsignore dieser Behandlung bei Jude nicht zu und es ärgerte Mary Eunice zu tiefst. Die immer noch vorhandene Zuneigung die der Monsignore für diese Schlampe hegte, ging Mary Eunice auf die Nerven und es verstimmte sie mit jedem Tag mehr. Jedoch hatte sie sich das Ziel gesetzt, Jude früher oder später auf diese liege zu schnallen und dann würde sie bereit sein um den Strom fließen zu lassen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten und rieb sich schon jetzt die Hände.

„Schwester Mary Eunice? Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Es war Schwester Johanna, die in das Büro der anderen Nonne stürmte und plötzlich erschrocken stehen blieb. Sie hatte nicht mit Dr. Arden gerechnet. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, dann hatte der Doktor ihr schon immer Angst gemacht. Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid Sie zu stören aber es ist wichtig."

Mary Eunice rollte mit den Augen und sah die andere Nonne wütend an.

„Sie sollten lernen zu klopfen Schwester. Also was ist so wichtig, dass Sie ihr Benehmen vergessen?"

Dr. Arden lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl entspannt zurück und machte keinerlei Bemühung den Raum zu verlassen. Schwester Johanna fühlte sich unwohl, es war nicht nur Arden der ihr Angst machte, es war auch Mary Eunice selbst. Die junge Frau hatte sich sehr verändert in letzter Zeit und schien mit jeden Tag gemeiner und unbarmherziger zu den Patienten zu werden.

„Es ist wegen Pepper, der Besuch den Sie genehmigt hatten kam gerade und…"

„Welcher Besuch? Ich habe keinen Besuch genehmigt! Was reden Sie für wirres Zeug?" sagte Mary Eunice streng und sah die andere Nonne mit eisigen Blick an.

„Haben Sie nicht? Diese Leute sagten, sie hätten mit Ihnen gesprochen." Nervös spielte Schwester Johanna mit ihren Fingern und sprach dann weiter „Ich glaube diese Leute sind nicht nur wegen Pepper hier. Ich weiß nicht ob es stimmt, aber ich würde vermuten, es sind Angehörige von Schwester Jude und…."

„ES GIBT HIER KEINE SCHWESTER JUDE!" schrie Mary Eunice und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hasste es, dass ihre Autorität noch immer durch dieses Miststück untergraben wurde „Schwester Jude ist nur noch ein Geist der Vergangenheit! Also wenn Sie über Sie reden wollen, dann reden Sie gefälligst über Patientin G2573! Und was meinen Sie mit Angehörige? Sie hat keinerlei Familie!"

Schwester Johanna fuhr zusammen, als Mary Eunice sie in einer Lautstärke anschrie, dass es wahrscheinlich ganz Briarcliff gehört hatte. Nervös sah sie zwischen Dr. Arden und Schwester Mary Eunice hin und her.

„Nun, die Frau die hier ist, sieht Schwe….ähm, ich meine Patientin G2573 so ähnlich, dass ich annehmen würde, es wäre ihre Schwester."

Gleichzeitig sahen sich Mary Eunice und Arden an und lehnten sich interessiert nach vorn.

„Nicht so schüchtern Schwester, erzählen Sie uns mehr." sagte Arden und fühlte sich innerlich unwohl. Nicht auszudenken, dass diese Schlampe wirklich Familie hatte, die sie versuchen würden hier heraus zu holen.

„Nun Doktor, ich weiß nicht viel. Mir fiel nur die Ähnlichkeit auf. Vielleicht irre ich mich ja auch. Ich weiß nur, das eine Miss Elsa Mars aus Deutschland hier ist, mit ihrem Mann….einen Mr…..es tut mir leid, ich habe seinen Namen vergessen aber er ist Italiener."

Dr. Arden spürte wie ihm heiß und kalt wurde, als er den Namen Elsa Mars hörte. Das konnte nicht sein…es war nicht möglich. Er dachte an seine erste Begegnung mit Jude zurück, und wie sehr selbst ihm damals die Ähnlichkeit auffiel. Als er erkannte, dass Jude nicht die Hure von damals war, die er die Beine abgesägt hatte, war er beruhigt und er konnte sich wieder ganz seiner Arbeit widmen. Aber jetzt, holte ihn seine Vergangenheit wieder ein und das in Form eines Straßenmädchens, das so unbedeutend für ihn war, dass er sich kaum noch an ihren Namen erinnern konnte. Doch jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder…ja, ihr Name war Elsa Mars.

Schwester Mary Eunice sah das schockierte Gesicht von Arden und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Danke Schwester, ich werde mich nachher mit unseren Besuchern unterhalten. Sie können gehen!"

Mit strengen Blick sah sie der anderen Nonne nach und wartete, bis diese die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Also Arthur, dann mal raus mit der Sprache. Wer ist diese Elsa Mars? Und lügen Sie mich ja nicht an, ich sehe es in Ihrem Gesicht. Kaum fiel der Name Elsa Mars, wurden Sie kreidebleich. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen diese Frau noch aus Deutschland."

Dr. Arden wischte sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

„Ich hätte die Schlampe ganz zersägen sollen!" wütend stand er auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab „Elsa Mars ist ein Nichts! Eine kleine dreckige und widerliche Schlampe, die sich für Geld verkauft hat. Sagen wir, sie war der Star in eines meiner Filmprojekte."

Mary Eunice ging Arden mit fragenden Blick nach und musterte den nervösen Mann vor sich „Das ist großartig Artur….wirklich ganz großartig. Jetzt haben wir wieder jemanden hier, der Sie als Hans Gruper entlarven könnte. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass diese Frau Sie sieht. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wenn herauskommt, das wir einen echten Kriegsverbrecher bei uns haben."

Arden drehte sich zu Mary Eunice um und sah sie wütend und zitternd an „Ich bin kein Kriegsverbrecher. Ich bin ein Arzt, der alles was er tat, nur zum Wohle der gesamten Menschheit tat."

Unschuldig und mit Schmollmund sah die junge Nonne zu Arden und kicherte „Das versuchen Sie dann auch der Polizei zu erklären! Mir ist egal warum Sie es getan haben, ich will nur nicht, dass plötzlich jemand kommt und meine Lieblingspatientin mitnimmt. Wir sind uns doch einig, dass Judy Martin zu viel weiß und das wir nicht zulassen können, dass sie auf freien Fuß kommt. Wenn erst einmal gegen Sie ermittelt wird, dann wird man alles in Frage stellen….auch das Ableben von Mutter Claudia und dann sind wir alle geliefert."

„So weit wird es nicht kommen! Ich schlage vor, Sie finden heraus weshalb das liebe Fräulein Mars und ihr italienischer Freund wirklich hier sind und geben Ihnen eine Kleinigkeit zur Ablenkung."

Fragend sah Mary Eunice den Arzt vor sich an, sie hasste es das er immer in Rätseln sprach.

„Was genau meinen Sie?"

„Schwester Johanna sagte, sie wollten zu Pepper. Geben Sie den Hund einen Knochen zum herumkauen und wir beseitigen solange er abgelenkt ist das Fleisch. Das soll heißen, geben Sie ihnen den Spitzkopf mit, damit sie erstmal ruhig gestellt sind."

Mary Eunice lachte laut auf „Und Sie denken, sie wollen das? Wer bitte will so einen Schwachkopf haben?"

Wissend grinste Arden und schaute geheimnisvoll auf die Frau vor sich „Wenn dieser Italiener der ist, für den ich ihn halte, dann hat er sogar einen verdammten Krüppel geheiratet. Glauben Sie mir, sie wollen Pepper. Und sobald sie weg sind, kümmere ich mich um Miss Martin. Ich werde alles mit dem Monsignore besprechen. Ich weiß, auch er will nicht, dass sein Vögelchen draußen anfängt zu singen."


	14. Flieg nicht davon

**Kapitel 13: Flieg nicht davon**

Dr. Arden machte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Mary Eunice auf den Weg zum Büro des Monsignore. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass seine Vergangenheit ihn einholte, wieder. Er hatte alle Spuren seines alten Lebens als Hans Gruper verwischt und doch war es jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er Gefahr lief aufzufliegen und das in so kurzer Zeit. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er diese Schlampe nicht umgebracht hatte. Niemals hätte er gedacht sie wieder zu sehen und noch dazu in Begleitung des Mannes, der viele seiner Freunde getötet hatte. Er musste unbedingt verhindern, dass diese Leute von ihm erfuhren. Sie mussten verschwinden, sofort. Und dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass Judy Martin niemals ein Wort über ihn verlieren würde. Er klopfte an die Tür des Monsignore und trat ein, ohne auch nur auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Wir haben ein Problem!" begann Arden sofort und ließ sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Monsignore fallen.

„In der Tat haben wir das! Sie vergessen Ihren Anstand Doktor." Mit missbilligenden Blick sah Timothy Howard über den Rand seiner Brille und musterte den älteren Mann.

„Für Höflichkeiten haben wir keine Zeit. Wir haben Besuch bekommen von jemanden aus meiner Vergangenheit, der uns großen Ärger machen könnte. Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden. Eine gewisse Elsa Mars ist heute hier erschienen um diesen schwachsinnigen Spitzkopf zu sehen und so wie wir denken, will sie diese Missgeburt mitnehmen. Das ist nicht das Problem, denn sein wir doch mal ehrlich, niemand hier hat wirklich Verwendung für Pepper. Sie dient nicht einmal medizinischen Zwecken."

Timothy hörte Arden aufmerksam zu, verstand aber bis dahin nicht was er genau sagen wollte.

„Bitte Arden, kommen Sie auf den Punkt ich habe noch viel Arbeit. Ich ertrinke geradezu in Arbeit, die mir früher Schwester Jude abgenommen hatte, also bitte."

Bis vor kurzen war sich Timothy nicht bewusst, wieviel Arbeit ihn Jude abgenommen hatte. Es gab Zeiten, da wünschte er sich wirklich sie wieder bei sich zu haben.

Arden lachte und klatschte in die Hände „Da sind wir auch schon beim Thema. Ihre liebe Jude ist das Problem. Sie wissen, dass sie Nachforschungen über mich gemacht hatte und das sie weiß, wer ich wirklich bin. Das war bis jetzt kein Problem, sie ist eine geistesgestörte Mörderin und man würde ihr niemals Glauben schenken. Jedoch hat die Ankunft von Fräulein Mars alles geändert. Um es kurz zu machen. Elsa Mars ist eine Frau, die ich noch aus Deutschland kenne, sie war der Star in einem kleinen Kurzfilm den ich gedreht habe. Sagt Ihnen das Wort Snufffilm etwas? Es sind Filme wo Menschen vor laufender Kamera getötet werden zur Unterhaltung der anderen. Fräulein Mars wurde mehr oder weniger freiwillig der Star dieses Films, sie verlor zwar nicht ihr Leben aber dafür ihre Beine. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, sie jemals wieder zu sehen aber nun ist sie hier und auf Ihren seltenen Vogel gestoßen und das bringt uns in eine missliche Lage."

Mit blassen Gesicht ließ sich Timothy in seinen Stuhl fallen und sah Arden geschockt an.

„Jesus Christus….Sie sind ein Monster Arden!"

Er wusste, dass Arden die Wahrheit sagte. Er selbst hatte gesehen, was er mit Shelly und einigen anderen Patienten getan hatte. Er war kein Arzt oder Wissenschaftler….er war ein Monster.

„Halten wir Jesus da raus. Sie stecken genauso tief drin wie ich Monsignore. Das heißt, wenn ich auffliege und untergehe, dann Sie mit mir. Alles wird ans Tageslicht kommen und das wollen Sie doch nicht, oder?"

Ohne jede Art von Emotionen sah Arden zu Timothy und nickte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht! Sehen Sie, damals als ich Schwester Jude kennen lernte, da dachte ich zuerst es wäre diese kleine Hure aus Deutschland. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden ist beängstigend. Niemand weiß wie die beiden zu einander stehen aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht Verwandt sind. Wenn Miss Martin und Fräulein Mars in irgendeiner Art und Weise zusammen gehören, dann wird sie mit Sicherheit versuchen, Ihre Jude hier heraus zu holen. Sie weiß einfach zu viel."

Timothy musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Er konnte das eben gehörte kaum glauben. Jude hatte nie von Familie geredet und sie hatten viele gemeinsame Abendessen zusammen. Sie hätte doch etwas gesagt…oder nicht? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Arden weiter sprach.

„Sie ist ein Risiko. Für mich, für Sie und für alles andere hier. Sie wissen was die einfachste Lösung wäre oder? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sich ein verzweifelter Patient das Leben nimmt."

„NEIN." Timothy sprang auf und kippte dabei seinen Stuhl um. Mit ernsten Blick sah er zu Arden und zeigte mit den Finger auf ihn „Sie werden Jude unter keinen Umständen etwas antun. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

Mit finsteren Blick stand Arden auf und sah den Monsignore kalt an „Ihre Gefühle für dieses verrückte Weib werden uns alle zu Grunde richten. Sie wollen doch Kardinal werden und später Papst. Wenn diese Frau auch nur ein Wort sagt, dann ist Ihre Karriere für immer ruiniert. Sie wissen das so gut wie ich."

Timothy seufzte und spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen. Arden hatte Recht, Jude wäre einfach ein zu großes Risiko aber sie umbringen?

„Sagen Sie Doktor, ich habe gehört dass eine Elektroschocktherapie das Erinnerungsvermögen von Menschen verwirren kann. Vielleicht, ist das die Art von Behandlung die Jude jetzt braucht."

Arden grinste und konnte es kaum erwarten, Mary Eunice davon zu erzählen.

„Nun, es werden vielleicht mehrere Behandlungen erforderlich sein….gerade bei einen so sturen Menschen."

Timothy sah Arden an und sein Blick war ernst und traurig zu gleich.

„Ich genehmige hiermit so viele Behandlungen wie erforderlich sind."

Und auch wenn Timothy diese Entscheidung nicht leicht fiel, so war es das einzig Richtige um sich zu retten. Jude würde diesen Ort nicht verlassen….sie würde niemals fortfliegen.


	15. Ein treuer Freund

**Kapitel 14: Ein treuer Freund**

Er konnte es kaum glauben. So schnell er konnte, rannte Frank den Flur entlang in Richtung Elektroschockraum. Sein Herz raste und er fühlte sich wie in Trance. Inständig betet er, dass niemand ihn sah und dass auch niemand gesehen hatte, dass er das Gespräch zwischen Arden und dem Monsignore belauschte hatte. Immer dachte Frank, dass Arden kein guter Mensch war, aber das was er eben hören musste, ließ seinen Glauben an die Menschlichkeit erschüttern. Arden war kein Mensch, er war ein verdammtes Monster. Jude musste alles über ihn in Erfahrung gebrachte haben und jetzt ergab plötzlich alles einen Sinn. Deswegen war sie hier eingesperrt, deswegen musste Mutter Claudia sterben….sie wusste zu viel.

Frank zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er an den weiteren Verlauf des Gespräches dachte. Arden wollte Jude um jeden Preis aus den Weg haben, er würde sie auch umbringen, dessen war sich Frank sicher. Er musste einen Weg finden um in Judes Nähe zu bleiben und dennoch nicht auffällig zu werden. Als er an der Tür stand und hörte, wie der Monsignore sich für Jude einsetzte, da spürte Frank eine tiefe Erleichterung, doch so schnell sie kam, so schnell verschwand sie wieder, als er kurz danach die Elektroschocktherapie vorschlug. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun? Sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er an Jude dachte und ihren Blick für den Monsignore. Frank kannte diesen Blick nur allzu gut, denn es war derselbe Blick, mit dem er selbst Jude Tag für Tag ansah. Es war ein verliebter Blick. Frank war nie die Zuneigung entgangen, die Jude für den Monsignore hegte. Umso mehr hasste er den anderen Mann dafür, dass er dies nicht zu schätzen wusste. Was hätte Frank dafür gegeben auch nur einmal von Jude so angeblickt zu werden.

Frank sah sich immer wieder um, bis er endlich bei Ardens Elektroschockraum ankam. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser irre Frankenstein Jude das Hirn wegbrannte. Sofort machte sich Frank an die Arbeit und kappte die Kabel für die Stromversorgung. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis der Apparat wieder in Gange wäre aber nicht ewig. Frank musste einen Weg finden, wie er Jude hier herausholen konnte und das so schnell wie möglich. Nicht auszudenken, was Arden noch alles mit ihr vorhaben würde.

Leise machte sich Frank auf den Weg zurück und achtete steht's darauf, dass niemand ihn sah. Wenn auch nur eine Person ihn sehen würde, dann könnte das alles zerstören. Man könnte ihn entlassen und somit hätte er keinerlei Einfluss mehr auf Judes Schicksal. Sie hatte doch niemanden der ihr helfen konnte…..oder doch? Was hatte Arden erzählt? Ein Mädchen aus Deutschland? Möglicherweise jemand aus Judes Familie? Warum sonst sollte Arden solche Angst haben?

Schnell machte sich Frank auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, er musste versuchen mit dieser Frau zu sprechen.

„Frank, wo wollen Sie denn so schnell hin?"

Abrupt blieb Frank stehen, als er die Stimme von Mary Eunice hinter sich hörte. Er traute der jungen Nonne kein Stück weit, sie und Arden steckten unter einer Decke, da war sich Frank sicher. Er schluckte all seine Emotionen herunter und drehte sich lächelnd zu der jungen Nonne um.

„Es gibt hier ein Gerücht, über einen sehr speziellen Besucher." In Gedanken sortierte Frank schnell seine Gedanken und versuchte sich an Judes Patienten Nummer zu erinnern. Er dürfte keinerlei Anzeichen für Sympathie zeigen. „Es soll wohl eine Frau hier sein, die Patientin G2573 sehr ähnlich sieht. Ich war einfach nur Neugierig."

Mary Eunice musterte Frank mit skeptischen Blick „Seien Sie nicht zu Neugierig, dass soll einigen Leuten schon schlecht bekommen sein. Ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für Sie. Wir werden heute Abschied von unserer geliebten Pepper nehmen, sie wird heute entlassen. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass ihre Zelle gereinigt wird für die nächste arme Seele. Und dann…..dann habe ich für Sie noch eine spezielle Aufgabe, für morgen früh. Aber das wird eine Überraschung."

Grinsend drehte sich Mary Eunice um, und wo andere das süße Lächeln einer unschuldigen kleinen Nonne sahen, hatte Frank das Grinsen des Teufels gesehen. Egal was sie plante, es würde nichts Gutes sein.

Frank seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Wie sollte er nur mit der Frau reden, wenn Mary Eunice bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum war?


	16. Geist aus der Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 15: Geist aus der Vergangenheit**

Mary Eunice grinste zufrieden, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Morgen früh, würde sie Franks Treue ihr gegenüber auf die Probe stellen. Er sollte derjenige sein, der Jude zu ihrer ersten Elektroschocktherapie bringen sollte. Dann würde sie ein für alle Mal wissen, ob er immer noch dieser Schlampe treu ergeben war. Mary Eunice war geradezu euphorisch, wenn sie an Judes zitternden und zappelnden Körper dachte, es erfüllte sie mit einer Vorfreude, wie sie sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte.

‚ _Heute back ich, morgen brau ich, übermorgen brenn ich Judy ihr Hirn heraus;  
ach, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Mary Eunice heiß!'_

Kichernd sang Mary Eunice in Gedanken, den Reim aus dem Märchen Rumpelstilzchen. Doch sie wusste, sie musste versuchen ihre Vorfreude zu bremsen. Sie war immerhin die Gute hier. Sie ließ ihre Augen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wandern und erblickte dann Jude an einen der Tische. Mit den Rücken zu ihr, saß eine blonde Frau und ein Mann, der geradezu von der schwachsinnigen Pepper angehimmelt wurde. Gespannt darauf, die Frau namens Elsa Mars zu sehen, ging Mary Eunice schnell zu den Tisch herüber und setzte ihr lieblichstes Lächeln auf, was sie zu bieten hatte.

„Wie ich sehe, hat nicht nur Pepper heute Besuch bekommen sondern auch unsere liebe Judy." Hämisch sah sie zu Jude herunter und blickte dann zu der anderen Frau. Für einen kurzen Moment entglitt ihr ihr falsches Lächeln, als sie Elsa sah. Sie hielt die Schilderungen der Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden Frauen für übertrieben, doch jetzt wo sie Elsa sah, konnte sie es kaum glauben. Diese Art von Ähnlichkeit konnte ein Zufall sein. Mary Eunice wollte verdammt sein, wenn diese zwei Schlampen keine Schwestern waren. Zudem verfluchte sie auch Arden. Warum hatte er seine Arbeit nicht richtig gemacht und diese deutsche Hure beseitigt?

Elsa sah zu den neuen Besucher am Tisch und musterte die junge Nonne. Sie hatte nie verstehen können, warum eine junge Frau auf alle Freuden des Lebens verzichtete für ein Leben als Nonne.

„Darf ich fragen wer Sie sind? Wie Sie sehen können, ist das eine private Unterhaltung!" feindselig blickte Elsa die Nonne an und sah dann wieder zu Judy Martin. Elsa erkannte sofort, wie sich der Blick der anderen Frau verändert hatte. Es war ein Blick zwischen Unsicherheit, Hass und Verzweiflung.

Mary Eunice schluckte die Wut über die Arroganz dieser Frau herunter und lächelte wieder „Verzeihen Sie, aber hier ist nichts privat. Es dient auch nur den Schutz unserer kleinen verlorenen Lämmchen. So, wie ich hörte sind Sie bekommen um unsere Pepper zu besuchen. Die Kleine ist wirklich ein Segen für uns gewesen, eine absolut vorbildliche Patientin. Wissen Sie, ich habe Pepper damals hier aufgenommen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich habe nie an ihre Schuld geglaubt und sie immer gut behandelt….ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Vorgängerin!" sie warf einen Blick auf Jude, die sie mit keinen Blick ansah.

 _‚_ _Dir wird deine Arroganz noch vergehen.'_

„Oh verzeihen Sie, mein Name ist Schwester Mary Eunice. Darf ich fragen, ob Sie mit Miss Martin verwandt sind?"

Elsa wusste nicht was sie von der jungen Frau halten sollte. Sie schien freundlich und zuvorkommend aber dennoch war da etwas, etwas in ihren Augen was Elsa erschaudern ließ.

„Nun, ich hätte Ihnen das gleich sagen können! Leider wusste ich nicht, dass meine Pepper hier ist. Egal was Peppers Schwester gesagt hat, es ist gelogen und deswegen…"

Noch bevor Elsa alles erklären konnte, auch ihren Bezug zu Judy, hob Mary Eunice lachend die Hände „Aber bitte, Sie müssen mir nichts erklären. Auch wir sind hier zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Pepper unschuldig ist. Wir wollten sie schon entlassen aber fanden niemanden der sie aufnehmen würde. Der verehrte Monsignore Howard, hat einer Entlassung schon vor langer Zeit zugestimmt."

Jude glaubte sie würde träumen. Was zum Teufel erzählte sie da? Sie wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte aber es würde nichts Gutes sein.

Elsa warf einen überraschten Blick zu Massimo, der ebenso erstaunt war. Keiner hätte gedacht dass es so einfach wäre, zu einfach.

„Nun, mein Mann und ich möchten Pepper natürlich nach Hause holen." Sagte Elsa und sah zu Pepper.

„Wir würden Pepper natürlich sofort in Ihre Obhut legen. Sie müssen nur noch einige Dokumente ausfüllen, ich brauche ihre Ausweise und schon kann Pepper ihren Koffer holen."

Pepper saß beobachtete den Austausch zwischen Elsa und Mary Eunice. Mit ängstlichen Augen sah sie Massimo an und drückte seine Hand ganz fest um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als Massimo sich zu ihr drehte, schüttelte sie nur ängstlich mit den Kopf und deutete auf Mary Eunice.

Massimo kannte Pepper nicht gut genug und verstand nicht, was sie ihn sagen wollte.

„Sie meinen, wir können Pepper noch heute mitnehmen?" ein ungläubiges und aufrichtiges Lächeln bildete sich auf Elsas Gesicht „Oh Pepper, hast du das gehört? Wir fahren nach Hause."

„Ich habe die Entlassungspapiere schon vorbereitet. Bitte zeigen Sie mir nur noch Ihre Ausweise und schon können Sie diesen Ort für immer Lebewohl sagen."

Elsas Lächeln verschwand und sie begann zu grübeln. Eines stand fest, diese Frau wollte sie um jeden Preis hier heraus haben und sie glaubte den Grund zu kennen.

„Aber nein Liebchen, wir werden natürlich oft herkommen um Judy zu besuchen." Grinsend sah Elsa hoch zu Mary Eunice und wartete die Reaktion ab. Und es war genauso wie sie dachte, kaum hatte sie Judy erwähnt, da schwand das Lächeln der jungen Nonne.

„Ist das so? Nun, ich werde so viel Besuch nicht gestatten können. Es stört den normalen Ablauf und der ist sehr wichtig. Gerade für Menschen wie Miss Martin, die sehr verwirrt sind."

Von Jude kam in diesen Moment nicht mehr als ein herablassendes Seufzen.

„Ich würde sagen, ich werde Ihnen jetzt Pepper mitgeben und alles was Miss Martin angeht, klären wir bei Ihren nächsten Besuch. Bitte die Ausweise."

Langsam wurde Mary Eunice ungeduldig, sie wollte diese Leute einfach nur loswerden.

„Natürlich." sagte Elsa und wandte sich an Massimo „Unsere Ausweise sind im Auto, holst du sie bitte?"

Massimo lächelte Elsa an und drückte ihre Hand „Sicher, wenn mich deine Pepper loslässt."

„Sie mag dich." Elsa nahm Peppers Hand von Massimo weg und nahm sie in ihre „Er kommt gleich wieder Liebling."

Massimo stand auf und gab Elsa einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Bis gleich."

Dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging durch die große Halle. Massimo kam die ganze Situation mehr als komisch vor. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie ihnen Pepper einfach so mitgeben würden. Der Tag hätte ohnehin nicht seltsamer sein können. Er dachte wieder an Judy Martin. Sie und Elsa mussten in irgendeiner Weise zusammen gehören, jetzt mussten sie nur herausfinden wie. Schnell lief er zu seinem Wagen und holte seinen und Elsas Ausweis. Er wollte Elsa nicht zu lange dort allein lassen, denn immerhin war dieser Ort ein Sanatorium. Wieder betrat er die Vorhalle von Briarcliff und wollte gerade wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, als ein Mann in Uniform plötzlich auf ihn zukam.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber sind Sie der Mann der mit seiner Frau wegen Pepper hier ist?" Frank sah den anderen Mann fragend an und hoffte nun doch einen Weg gefunden zu haben, mit den Leuten in Verbindung zu treten.

„Ja, darf ich fragen wer Sie sind?" Massimo sah Frank prüfend an.

Frank sah sich um, um zu sehen ob noch jemand hier war „Hören Sie, ich kann nicht lange sprechen. Man darf mich nicht mit Ihnen sehen. Sie, ihre Frau und auch Jude…Miss Martin sind in Gefahr. Hier arbeitet ein Arzt, der ihre Frau noch aus Deutschland kennt. Er nennt sich Arthur Arden aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sein richtiger Name ist. Er sagte er habe…"

Noch bevor Frank zu Ende reden konnte, rief ihn Schwester Johanna.

„Frank….?"

„Verdammt…lassen Sie sich nichts anmerken. Bitte, helfen Sie Jude….wenn Sie wissen, wer er wirklich ist, dann müssen wir ihn als das was er ist entlarven."

Er gab Massimo noch einen bittenden ernsten Blick und lief dann zu Schwester Johanna, bevor sie ihn mit Massimo sehen konnte.

Massimo jedoch, stand noch eine Weile bewegungslos da. Ein Arzt aus Deutschland? Der Elsa kannte? Er verspürte ein schreckliches Gefühl und eine schlimme Ahnung breitete sich in ihm aus. War es möglich, dass ein böser Geist aus der Vergangenheit hier sein Unwesen trieb?


	17. Abschied von Pepper

**Kapitel 16: Abschied von Pepper**

Massimo konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sein Geist reiste viele Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit voller Gräueltaten und Erinnerungen, die Massimo lange verdrängt hatte. Er und Elsa hatten ein neues Leben begonnen und hatten mit der schrecklichen Vergangenheit abgeschlossen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie diese Vergangenheit jetzt einholte? Dieser Mann, schien ernsthaft besorgt zu sein und wenn dieser Arzt namens Arthur Arden der wäre, den Massimo vermutete, dann hatte er auch Grund zur Sorge. Er musste Elsa von hier fortbringen und das so schnell wie möglich. Mit blassen Gesicht betrat Massimo wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum und nährte sich langsam den Tisch an dem Elsa, Judy und Pepper saßen. Dicht hinter Judy stand Schwester Mary Eunice und blickte die Frau, die Elsa so unglaublich ähnlich sah voller Verachtung an. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber diese junge Nonne hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich. Wie in Trance ging Massimo weiter und stellte sich direkt hinter Elsa.

„Hier sind unsere Ausweise." Sagte er nur kurz und knapp und übergab sie Mary Eunice.

Etwas verwirrt drehte sich Elsa zu Massimo um. Sie kannte ihn nun schon so viele Jahre und sie konnte an der Art wie er sprach erkennen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als sie in sein blasses Gesicht sah, wurde ihr Verdacht bestätigt.

„Massimo, ist alles in Ordnung? Du siehst schrecklich blass aus." Sorgenvoll blickte sie ihren Mann an.

Alle Augen an diesem Tisch waren nun auf ihn gerichtet und er wusste, er dürfte sich jetzt nichts anmerken lassen. Sollte auch nur irgendjemand einen Verdacht schöpfen von seiner Vermutung, wären sie alle in Gefahr. Er zwang sich zu einen lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber natürlich." Er beugte sich zu Elsa und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange „Aber ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wirklich alle Formalitäten hinter uns bringen und Pepper in ihr neues Zuhause bringen."

Elsa sah Massimo verwundert an, er schien es plötzlich sehr eilig zu haben und das musste einen Grund haben.

Schwester Mary Eunice lächelte falsch und schrieb Elsas und Massimos Namen in die Papiere, ebenso ihre Adresse. Möglicherweise würde sie die Adresse ja noch brauchen.

„Ich gebe Ihren Mann Recht Miss Mars. Zudem kann ich es ohnehin nicht gestatten, dass unser täglicher Ablauf gestört wird indem Sie zu lange hier sind. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch aber wir haben hier einige Patienten die Schizophren sind und die könnten langsam unruhig werden."

Sie übergab die Entlassungspapiere an Elsa und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Pepper hatte sich neben Massimo gestellt und umklammerte seine Hand.

„Geeehhnnnn….Gehen…" stammelte sie und zog an Massimo.

Elsa seufzte, sie war so glücklich Pepper mit sich nach Hause zu nehmen aber auf der anderen Seite, fühlte sie sich schlecht um Judys willen. Elsa sah Jude entschuldigend an und stand dann auf. Sie ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich vor Jude, die auch aufstand. Beide Frauen standen sich wieder gegenüber und sahen sich gegenseitig an. Elsa wusste nicht was es war, aber sie verspürte den Drang Jude in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Sie legte ihre Arme um die andere Frau und drückte sie fest. Leise dass es niemand außer Jude hören konnte, flüsterte sie in Judes Ohr.

„Ich werde wieder kommen, versprochen."

Jude war überrascht von der Umarmung und doch erwiderte sie sie sofort. Elsas leise Worte, machten Jude Mut und sie drückte Elsa fester an sich. Jude hatte so viele Fragen und wollte so gern mehr über Elsa wissen, besonders in welchem Bezug beide wirklich zu einander standen aber jetzt war das nicht möglich. Sie musste warten und sie hoffte, dass sie so lange hier bestehen konnte. Sie wusste, dass Mary Eunice und Arden ihr keine Ruhe lassen würden.

Nach einer langen Umarmung löste sich Elsa von Jude und ging wieder zu Massimo. Sie sah in seine Augen und wusste nicht genau, was sie dort sah. War es angst?

„Pepper mein Liebchen, verabschiede dich und dann gehen wir." Elsa musste wissen, was mit Massimo los war, aber nicht hier.

Pepper sah Mary Eunice an und schüttelte den Kopf und statt zu ihr zu gehen, ging sie zu Jude und grinste sie breit an.

„Pepper kommt besuchen…..Juuuude!"

Jude blickte in das seltsame Gesicht der kleinen Frau und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals. Wieso war der kleine Spitzkopf so liebeswert zu ihr? Sie hatte es nicht verdient. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Peppers Schulter und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Auf Wiedersehen Pepper."

Massimo nickte Jude zum Abschied zu und legte dann seinen Arm um Elsas Taille.

„Komm schon Pepper, wir fahren." Rief Elsa und sah noch einmal zu Jude. Obwohl sie Jude erst kurz kannte, fiel ihr der Abschied unsagbar schwer.

Jude blickte Elsa nach und seufzte traurig. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Elsa wieder kommen würde.

„Nun Miss Martin, wie mir scheint ist der Trubel jetzt vorbei." Mary Eunice stellte sich dicht neben Jude und sah sie mit bösen teuflischen Augen an „Sie werden hier niemals heraus kommen…..niemals!"

Mit einem falschen Grinsen ging sie an Jude vorbei und verließ den Saal.


	18. Zwiespalt

**Kapitel 17: Zwiespalt**

In einer Ecke der Vorhalle, stand Timothy Howard und beobachtete die Leute die gerade mit Pepper Briarcliff verließen. Er konnte kaum glauben wie sehr die Frau Jude ähnelte. Er beobachtete die Frau genau und besonders die Art wie sie ging. Sollte das wirklich das Mädchen aus Deutschland sein, von dem ihm Arden erzählt hatte? Er sagte er hätte die Beine der jungen Frau namens Elsa Mars abgetrennt aber so wie sie lief, konnte er das nicht so ganz glauben. Vielleicht war alles nur eine Verwechslung, vielleicht war diese Frau hier eine ganz andere. Wenn dem so war, waren vielleicht die drastischen Maßnahmen die er für Jude genehmigt hatte nicht nötig. Aber was wenn sie es doch war? Was wenn diese Frau wirklich die Elsa Mars war, die vor vielen Jahren von Arden verstümmelt wurde? Timothy war hin und her gerissen, er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Eines jedoch stand fest, diese Frau musste auf die eine oder andere Art mit Jude verwandt sein. Diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit hatte er bisher nur bei Schwestern gesehen. Wenn Jude und Elsa Schwestern waren und Elsa wirklich Jude hier herausholen wollte, dann würden möglicherweise alle Dinge die hier passiert waren ans Tageslicht kommen. Und davon gab es viele. Sollte auch nur ein Mensch davon erfahren, dass er die ganze Zeit wusste wer Arden wirklich war, dann war alles für das er sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte ruiniert. Seine Karriere wäre für alle Zeiten vorbei, er würde niemals Kardinal werden und würde niemals nach Rom gehen. Das war alles, was Timothy Howard immer wollte. Er lehnte sich mit den Kopf an die kalte Wand und schloss die Augen.

 _‚_ _Oh Herr, was soll ich nur tun?'_

Hinter ihm hörte er Schritte näher kommen und er erkannte schon an der Art der Schritte, wer sich ihm nährte.

„Beängstigend nicht oder?" Dr. Arden erschien hinter Timothy und fixierte den jüngeren Mann mit seinen Blick. Arden wusste, dass es für Timothy Howard nichts Wichtigeres gab, als die Aussicht ein großer Mann der Kirche zu werden. Dennoch musste er ihn im Auge behalten. Arden wusste schon seit langem, dass er eine bestimmte Vorliebe für die ehemalige Schwester Jude hatte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass diese Vorliebe ihnen allen zum Verhängnis werden würde.

Timothy starrte in die jetzt leere Eingangshalle und seufzte „In der Tat, ist die Ähnlichkeit wirklich erstaunlich. Dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob diese Frau wirklich das arme Ding ist, welches Sie verstümmelt haben." Voller Abscheu sah Timothy den anderen Mann an. Dieser Mann war wirklich ein Monster und er wünschte, er hätte damals anders gehandelt. Warum hatte er Arden damals nicht der Polizei gemeldet?

Dr. Arden grinste Timothy herablassend an „Diese Frau war kein armes Ding. Sie war eine Hure….eine kleine dreckige Hure, die ihren Körper verkauft hatte. Um Menschen wie sie, ist es nicht schade. Ganz im Gegenteil, man sollte die Welt von all diesen Menschen befreien."

„Sie richten über Menschen, als seinen Sie Gott. Aber nur der Herr selbst hat das Recht zu richten Dr. Arden."

Ardens Blick verdunkelte sich und er trat näher an Timothy heran „Das sagen Sie? Wer hat über die kleine Shelly gerichtet? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann waren das Sie, verehrter Monsignore."

Timothy sah sich erschrocken um und flüsterte voller Wut „Sie waren das! Sie haben Shelly verstümmelt! Sie haben aus ihr ein Monster gemacht….Sie haben ihr die Menschlichkeit genommen."

„An einem Ort wie Briarcliff gibt es nichts Menschliches mehr. Der Abfall der Menschheit sammelt sich hier. Sehen Sie sich doch um, ein nicht lebenswertes Leben nach dem anderen. Geisteskranke, Behinderte und Missgeburten, das sind alles keine Menschen mehr. Briarcliff ist eine Sammelgrube, eine Sammelgrube für Abschaum. Aber im gleichen Moment auch ein Paradies für einen Wissenschaftler wie mich. Schon früh habe ich erkannt, dass es diese Menschen nur aus einem Grund gibt, der Wissenschaft zu dienen. Warum soll ich Experimente an Tieren machen, wenn ich ein viel genaueres Ergebnis durch Versuche am Menschen erzielen kann? Nur dafür wurden diese Menschen geboren…" Arden musterte Timothy abermals und kniff die Augen zusammen „Hören Sie, ich weiß warum wir diese Diskussion hier führen. Es ist wegen Jude, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie, ich dachte immer ein Mann der Kirche wäre über solche Dinge erhaben."

Arden hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen und Timothy blitze ihn böse an „Wie können Sie es wagen, mein Gelübde in Frage zu stellen? Ich bin ein Mann Gottes durch und durch!"

„Gut das Sie das erkennen, denn eines sage ich Ihnen Monsignore. Niemals…..niemals werde ich zulassen, dass jemand außerhalb dieser Mauern von allem erfährt."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Arden um und ließ Timothy allein zurück. Ein Gefühl der Angst überkam ihn und er hatte das Gefühl durch seine Adern würde das pure Eis fließen. Es gab keinen Ausweg, nicht mehr. Wenn Timothy sich jetzt gegen Arden stellen würde, würde er alles verlieren und vielleicht sogar sein Leben.

Nein, er wollte die Macht. Er wollte ein großer Mann sein. Er wollte jemand sein, an dem man sich für alle Zeiten erinnerte. Und trotzdem hatte er immer einen Gedanken im Hinterkopf.

 _‚_ _Wird Gott mir vergeben?'_


	19. Noch immer ein Monstrum

**Kapitel 18: Noch immer ein Monstrum**

Aufgeregt starrte Pepper aus den Fenster des Autos, als Massimo und Elsa mit ihr durch die Straßen von Boston fuhren. Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass Pepper etwas anderes sehen dürfte außerhalb der Mauern von Briarcliff. Sie selbst wusste es nicht, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Immer wieder hüpfte sie aufgeregt von einer Autoseite auf die andere um alles besser sehen zu können. Es war wieder eine völlig neue Welt für Pepper und sie wollte sie kennen lernen. Sie hätte niemals gedacht Briarcliff jemals zu verlassen, ganz zu schweigen ihre geliebte Elsa wieder zu sehen. Oh wie sehr hatte Pepper die schöne blonde Frau vermisst. Oft lag sie viele Nächte wach und kuschelte sich an ihre Hand, wo ihr Elsa vor vielen Jahren einen Kuss gegeben hatte. Das war das einzige Gefühl von Heimat welches Pepper hatte, doch jetzt war alles anders. Sie hatte ihre Elsa wieder. Pepper war zu aufgeregt um auf Elsa und Massimo zu achten, die beide schweigend nebeneinander saßen.

Massimo war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und wollte nur eines, Elsa so weit wie möglich von Briarcliff wegbringen. Was wenn dieser Mann wirklich Dr. Hans Gruper war? Massimo war in diesen Moment vollkommen überfordert und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Auch wusste er nicht, wie er es Elsa sagen sollte. Hans Gruper war ein böser Geist aus der Vergangenheit, ein Monster ohne Gewissen. Schon für Massimo war der Gedanke daran, dieses Scheusal noch einmal wieder zusehen unerträglich, wie würde es wohl für Elsa sein? Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass es sich um jemand anderen handelte, aber etwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, dass es Gruper war.

 _‚_ _Arthur Arden!'_

Massimo würde herausfinden wer er wirklich war und das so schnell wie möglich. Vielleicht würde Hans Gruper doch noch das bekommen, was er verdiente.

Elsa hingegen war in Gedanken bei Jude. Sie fühlte sich schlecht bei den Gedanken, dass sie Jude dort zurück lassen musste. An einem Ort wie Briarcliff, der so dunkel und hässlich war. Sie musste herausfinden, welches Band sie und Jude tatsächlich verband. Elsas Eltern waren schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben, aber dennoch gab es vielleicht noch eine Person die Licht ins Dunkle bringen konnte. Eine Frau die Elsa steht's abgelehnt hatte. Ihre Tante Hedwig, die jüngere Schwester ihres Vaters. Sie hatte ihre Tante zuletzt vor über 30 Jahren gesehen und Elsa wusste nicht einmal ob sie wirklich noch am Leben war. Als sie Deutschland verließ, wollte Elsa ihr altes Leben hinter sich lassen und die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein lassen. Doch nun musste sie sich wieder mit ihrem früheren Leben auseinander setzten. Seit Elsa ein kleines Kind war, erzählte man ihr, dass ihre Schwester Jutta verstorben sei, doch das war jetzt mehr als fragwürdig. Sie und Jude hatten so viel gemeinsam, dass es unmöglich nur ein Zufall sein konnte. Wäre es möglich, dass ihre Eltern gelogen hatten? War Jutta nicht gestorben? Was aber war dann mit ihr geschehen? Hier würde Elsa keine Antworten bekommen, es gab nur einen Ort um die Wahrheit zu erfahren und das war Berlin. Der Gedanke daran, nach Deutschland zurück zu kehren erschreckte Elsa. Es gab dort so viele schreckliche Erinnerungen.

Nach fast einer Stunde kamen Elsa, Massimo und Pepper bei dem Hotel an, in dem sie übernachtet hatten. Pepper blickte mit großen Augen auf das imposante Gebäude und die vielen Menschen hier. Pepper war so überwältigt, dass sie die Blicke der Leute nicht bemerkte. Elsa jedoch bemerkte es uns seufzte.

 _‚_ _Wann werden die Menschen endlich aufhören so engstirnig zu sein?'_

Sie nahm Peppers Hand und führte sie in das Hotel.

„Komm Liebchen."

Gerade als sie mit den Lift nach oben fahren wollten, hörten sie ein räuspern hinter sich. Es war der Geschäftsführer des Hotels, der Pepper voller Ekel ansah.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte aber ich glaube das da ist kein Gast unseres Hauses." Er deutete auf Pepper und sah dann zu Elsa und Massimo.

Elsa spürte wie Pepper sich fester an sie krallte und sich hinter ihr versteckte.

„Sie Miss Mars und ihr Ehemann sind uns jederzeit herzlich willkommen aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass dieser Freak umgehend unser Haus verlässt. Wir sind eines der teuersten Hotels von Boston und haben einen Ruf zu verlieren. Das ist keine Freak Show."

Elsa kochte innerlich vor Wut und funkelte den Mann böse an „Sind Sie ganz sicher? Dann sollten Sie vielleicht selbst mal in den Spiegel schauen."

Massimo war gerade mit nach Lachen zumute aber dennoch musste er grinsen. Elsa hatte eine lose Zunge und Massimo liebte es.

„Bitte Miss Mars, Sie müssen verstehen …." Der Geschäftsführer versuchte Elsas Beleidigung zu ignorieren und wurde sobald er anfing zu sprechen, sofort wieder von Elsa unterbrochen.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen um den Ruf Ihrer Bruchbude machen, wir wollten ohnehin nur unsere Sachen holen."

Elsa drückte den Knopf des Fahrstuhls und fuhr mit Massimo und Pepper nach oben. Bis nach Hause würden sie noch eine weitere Stunde fahren müssen und Elsa wollte nicht zu weit weg von Briarcliff, nicht solange Jude noch da war. Aber sie wusste auch, mit Pepper an der Seite würden sie kein Hotel finden. Es schmerzte Elsa, dass die Menschen selbst heute noch in Pepper eine Art Monster sahen.

Als sie oben in ihrem Zimmer ankamen, packten Elsa und Massimo ihre Sachen während Pepper staunend aus den Fenster sah und über ganz Boston schauen konnte. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas wie das gesehen.

„ELSA…ELSA….ZUHAUSE?" fragte Pepper und zeigte auf die Stadt.

Mit einem Lächelnd ging Elsa zu Pepper und stellte sich neben sie.

„Nein mein Engel, wir wohnen außerhalb von Boston. Es wird dir gefallen, dass verspreche ich dir."

Sie gab Pepper einen Kuss auf ihren kahlen Kopf und packte dann weiter. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete sie Massimo, der in Gedanken weit weg war. Sie warf seufzend ihren Pelz in den Koffer und ging dann zu ihren Ehemann.

„Massimo? Was ist los? Seitdem du unsere Ausweise geholt hast, bist du so seltsam."

Massimo hörte auf mit packen und setzte sich auf das Bett, er deutete Elsa sich neben ihn zu setzten und als sie neben ihn war, nahm er ihre Hand in seine.

„Ich hatte ein kurzes Gespräch mit einen der Wachmänner, der Mann schien sehr besorgt zu sein um Jude. Er hatte wohl von unseren Besuch gehört und bat mich um Hilfe. Er sagte, dass in Briarcliff ein Arzt arbeiten würde und er sagte das….." Massimo atmete tief durch, er wusste nicht wie er es Elsa sagen sollte.

„Was? Massimo, was ist es?" Elsa sah Massimo besorgt an und drückte seine Hand.

„Il mio amato, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber ich glaube das dieser Arzt…Elsa, ich glaube Hans Gruper ist dort."


	20. Wer ist Arden?

**Kapitel 19: Wer ist Arden?**

Massimos Worte hallten in Elsas Verstand, wie ein Echo. Ein Echo aus der Vergangenheit. Plötzlich war alles wieder da, jede schreckliche Erinnerung an den Mann, der ihr Leben auf so drastische Art verändert hatte. Er hatte ihr mehr genommen als nur ihre Beine, er nahm ihr die Würde. Elsas Hände fanden langsam den Weg zu ihren Beinen, an jene Stelle die sie mit ihren hölzernen Beinen verband. Der Schmerz…..über die Jahre hatte sie den Schmerz vergessen, doch nun war er wieder da. Sie konnte das Geräusch der Kettensäge hören, das Lachen der Schlächter, das Blut welches auf sie spritze. Sie hörte wieder die Stimme von Gruper, ganz klar und deutlich.

 _‚_ _Das andere ganz langsam.'_

Elsa wüsste nicht wie lange sie für ihr zweites Bein brauchten aber es war für sie eine Ewigkeit. In diesen Moment wollte sie nur eines tun, sterben. Sie betete, dass diese Monster sie einfach töten würden, doch diese Gnade gaben sie ihr nicht. Wie ein Stück Vieh, ließen sie sie dort zurück um allein und langsam zu sterben. Sie wusste noch, wie sie den jungen Soldaten anflehte sie zu töten um ihren Qualen ein Ende zu setzten, doch er rettete sie. Lange hatte ihn Elsa dafür gehasst, sie wollte kein Leben als Krüppel und sie wollte lieber sterben als ohne Beine leben zu müssen. Doch dann änderte sich alles, als Massimo in ihr Leben trat. Schon damals war er ihr Fels gewesen, an dem sie sich immer anlehnen konnte. Er liebte sie vom ersten Moment an, auch wenn Elsa damals nicht verstehen konnte warum.

Massimo, auch er musste unter Hans Gruper Höllenqualen erleiden. Nie hatte er Elsa alles erzählt was Gruper mit ihm tat. Die Scham und der Schmerz waren zu groß und er wollte nicht, dass Elsa noch mehr böse Erinnerungen und Gedanken verarbeiten musste. Sie wusste nur, dass er ihn gefoltert hatte aber nicht wie. Niemals hatte Massimo es jemanden erzählt und das würde er bis zu seinem Tode auch nicht tun. Dieses schreckliche Geheimnis, diese Demütigungen würde er mit ins Grab nehmen.

„Elsa?"

Es war Massimos Stimme, die Elsa aus der Dunkelheit ihrer Gedanken zurückholte. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet hatten. Schnell wischte sie die Tränen weg und sah in Massimos besorgtes Gesicht.

„Wie? Wie kommst du darauf, dass es Gruper ist?" Elsa wollte nicht glauben, dass sie mit ihrem Schlächter zusammen in einem Gebäude war und dass er sein grausames Werk an armen Geschöpfen wie Pepper praktizierte.

Massimo seufzte und sah Elsa tief in die Augen „Dieser Wachmann sagte, er habe gehört wie er über dich sprach und das er dich aus Deutschland kennen würde. Elsa, ich weiß es nicht genau aber mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es Gruper ist. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen jemals wieder nach Briarcliff gehen. Er weiß, dass du dort warst und wenn er denkt, dass er in Gefahr ist, wird er versuchen diese Gefahr auszulöschen."

Elsa hörte Massimo genau zu und plötzlich wurde ihr etwas bewusst „Oh mein Gott Massimo, wir müssen Jude dort unbedingt rausholen. Wenn dieses Monster auch nur eine Verbindung zwischen uns erahnt, wird er sie nicht am Leben lassen. Über die Jahre sind so viele Mitglieder der NSDAP untergetaucht und nie gefunden worden und das nicht ohne Grund. Massimo, wir müssen Jude dort rausholen, sofort." Völlig panisch lief Elsa auf und ab und versuchte sich mit zitternden Hände ihre Zigarette anzumachen.

„Elsa, hör zu! Wir können Jude nicht einfach daraus holen und das weißt du auch. Ohne Beweise können wir nichts tun. Ich habe lediglich seinen Namen und damit müssen wir beginnen. Er nennt sich Dr. Arden." Massimo lief Elsa nach und nahm ihr die Zigarette aus dem Mund und zündete sie für sie an.

Elsa zog lange an ihrer Zigarette und schüttelte den Kopf „Ich kann das noch nicht glauben Massimo, das ist doch alles nur ein Alptraum, oder?" weinerlich sah sie ihren Mann an und wieder bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Es ist kein Traum Elsa, auch wenn ich das gern glauben würde." Massimo zog Elsa zu sich und umschloss sie in eine feste Umarmung, immer wieder küsste er ihren Kopf und musste seine eigenen Tränen unterdrücken „Vielleicht, ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen, dass dieses Monster bekommt was es verdient. Vielleicht bekommen wir beide doch noch Gerechtigkeit."

Pepper bekam von dem Gespräch der beiden zunächst nichts mit, die kleine Frau war zu überwältigt von dem Blick der sich ihr bot. Zuhause, sie würde endlich wieder ein Zuhause bekommen. Doch als sie den Name Arden hörte, reagierte Pepper und drehte sich zu Elsa. Mit einen seltsamen Blick voller Angst und Schmerz, ging sie auf Elsa und Massimo zu und zog an Elsas Rock, wie ein kleines Kind. Sie sah, dass Elsa weinte und sie wusste nicht warum. Fragend blickte sie die schöne blonde Frau an.

„Elsa traurig…?" sie zog wieder an Elsas Rock und sah sie eindringlich an „Arden….böööööse…böser böser Mann."

Elsa und Massimo sahen beide gleichzeitig zu Pepper, langsam kniete sich Elsa vor Pepper hin und nahm ihre Hände.

„Hör mir zu Liebchen, ich will dass du mir jetzt antwortest und das so gut wie du kannst, in Ordnung?" Elsa wartete das kurze Nicken von Pepper ab und lächelte gezwungen „Du bist ein liebes Mädchen! Was hat Arden getan? Du sagst er sei böse, warum sagst du das?"

Pepper quälte sich sehr, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Auch wenn sie alles im Kopf hatte, so konnte sie es nie ganz nach außen kommunizieren.

„Böser Mann….viele….viele….weg" Pepper versuchte es noch einmal „Viele…Menschen weg….Arden böser Mann."

Vielleicht hätten andere Leute Pepper nicht verstanden, aber Elsa verstand sie. Sie blickte zu Massimo und auch er schien zu verstehen. Elsa betete in diesen Moment nur für eines, dass Jude nicht auch plötzlich verschwinden würde.

„Massimo, wir müssen alles über ihn herausfinden, ich meine du musst alles herausfinden. Du suchst alles über Arden und ich werde versuchen alles über den Verbleib von Gruper herauszufinden. Und das kann ich am besten an einem Ort und ich muss auch dort herausfinden, was wirklich damals mit Jutta geschah."

Massimo schüttelte den Kopf. Er ahnte, dass Elsa etwas Derartiges vorhatte „Wo willst du hin?" fragte Massimo obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ich werde nach Berlin fliegen, nur dort finde ich Antworten."


	21. Endgültig

**Kapitel 20: Endgültig**

Nachdem Elsa und Massimo gemeinsam mit Pepper Briarcliff verlassen hatten, fühlte sich Jude einsamer und verlassener als je zuvor. Sie hatte die starke Bindung zu Elsa gefühlt und für einen kurzen Moment, gab sich Jude der Hoffnung hin, zu jemanden außerhalb dieser Mauern zu gehören. Doch kaum hatte Elsa den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen, war es als hätte jemand dieses Band zerschnitten.

Judes Verstand raste und sie wusste nicht wohin mit all diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte mehr über Elsa wissen, sie wollte herausfinden wer sie selbst wirklich war, ob sie vielleicht doch noch eine Familie hatte…..es gab so viele Fragen und sie wusste, sie würde hier niemals Antworten bekommen. Hier in Briarcliff war sie wie alle anderen, nur eine Gefangene. Sie würde keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen und dieses Wissen machte Jude wahnsinnig. Sie fühlte sich hilfloser als je zuvor.

Noch eine ganze Weile stand Jude da und starrte auf die Tür durch die Elsa verschwand, fast hatte sie die Hoffnung sie würde wieder kommen. Ein dummer törichter Gedanke, sie wusste das Elsa jetzt nichts für sie tun konnte. Die Zeit verging und Jude wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie einfach nur da stand und in die Leere starrte, bis sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Jude? Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

Langsam drehte sich Jude um und erblickte Lana und Kit hinter sich. Beide schaute sie fragend aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt an.

Jude lachte freudlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf „Offen gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr."

Kit nickte wissend und deutete Jude an sich zu setzten, an den Platz wo sie zuvor mit Elsa, Massimo und Pepper gesessen hatte. Gemeinsam nahmen alle drei Platz und schwiegen einen Moment, bis Lana als erstes sprach.

„Jude, wer war diese Frau? Das war einfach unglaublich! Diese Ähnlichkeit ist absolut verblüffend."

Noch immer wusste Jude selbst nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Nervös zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an und zog einige Male daran, bevor sie sprach.

„Ihr Name ist Elsa und sie kommt aus Deutschland. Sie kam nur hierher um Pepper zu holen…..und dann…" Jude beendete ihren Satz nicht, als sie sah wie Mary Eunice wieder den großen Saal betrat. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging sie auf Jude, Lana und Kit zu.

„Ich muss sagen, es macht mir langsam Sorgen, dass Sie drei so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Man könnte meinen Sie planen eine Verschwörung." Spöttisch sah sie die drei Insassen an und fixierte dann Jude mit ihrem Blick „Miss Martin, ich bin so eben mit Dr. Arden Ihren neuen Therapieplan durchgegangen. Wir sind alle der Meinung, dass der Besuch dieser Deutschen Sie aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen könnte und dass wollen wir doch nicht. Nicht nachdem Sie in letzter Zeit eine so vorbildliche Patientin waren."

Jude atmete tief durch und schluckte schwer, sie hatte Angst davor was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Wie dem auch sei, Sie werden morgen die erste Elektroschocktherapie bekommen." Mary Eunice musste sich das grinsen verkneifen, denn die Freude auf den morgigen Tag war unglaublich groß. Eine noch größere Befriedigung verspürte sie, als sie die geschockten weit aufgerissenen Augen von Jude sah und die Angst dahinter.

 _‚_ _Ahhh, da habe ich wohl doch Judys größte Angst entdeckt.'_

Auch Kit und Lana sahen sich schockiert an.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Witz! Abgesehen davon, dass diese Behandlung barbarisch ist, habe ich noch nie gehört das diese Behandlung vorsorglich angewandt wird." Kit erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich direkt vor Mary Eunice.

„Mr. Walker, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie nichts weiter als ein Patient hier sind und keiner unserer Ärzte! Aber vielleicht möchten Sie Miss Martin Gesellschaft leisten auf den Weg zur Therapie? Ich bin sicher, Dr. Ardens Apparat hat genug Strom für zwei von Ihnen!" Mit fester und lauter Stimme wandte sie sich an Kit und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an. Erst jetzt fiel Kit auf, das in ihren Augen nichts mehr zu sehen war. Es war als würde er in ein dunkles Loch schauen, frei von jeglichen Emotionen und Empfindungen. Es gab nichts Menschliches mehr in ihnen.

Auch Lana wusste, dass diese angebliche vorsorgliche Behandlung nur eine Ausrede war. Aus irgendeinen Grund wollten sie um jeden Preis Jude zum Schweigen bringen. Etwas in Lana sagte ihr, dass es auch mit dieser Elsa zutun hatte. Warum sonst hätten sie ihr Pepper einfach so mitgegeben. Auch wenn Pepper ein kleiner Schachkopf war, so war sie eine verurteilte Mörderin. Niemals hätte man sie einfach so entlassen. Mary Eunice wollte um jeden Preis, dass diese Frau von hier verschwand. Was also musste man tun? Man gab ihr, dass was sie wollte. Etwas musste Jude und diese Elsa verbinden, was nicht ans Tageslicht kommen sollte. Lana spürte wie sie selbst fröstelte bei den Gedanken an die Elektroschocks. Sie selbst hatte erfahren wie es ist, wenn der Strom durch den Körper fließt und man sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Schmerzen danach, das ständige Summen im Kopf, die Verbrennungen an den Schläfen…es war wirklich barbarisch.

„Also Miss Martin, morgen früh geht es los. Dr. Arden ist sich noch nicht sicher, aber er denkt das drei Behandlungen ausreichen."

Jude spürte wie ihr schwindelig wurde. Drei? Hatte dieses Miststück tatsächlich drei gesagt? Das würde sie niemals überstehen. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie eine überstehen würde. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihren Hals herunter und sprach mit zitternder Stimme „Ich will den Monsignore sprechen!"

Mary Eunice hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, dieser Tag wurde wirklich immer besser.

„Nun, das können Sie natürlich tun aber ich wüsste nicht warum. Wissen Sie, er ist wirklich schwer beschäftigt und er hat diese Behandlung bereits genehmigt. Auch er hält es für eine gute Idee…..um ehrlich zu sein, hat er es sogar vorgeschlagen."

Mit jeden Wort was Mary Eunice sprach, spürte Jude wie ihr Herz immer weiter in Zwei gerissen wurde.

„Nein….." flüsterte Jude leise zu sich selbst und spürte wie heiße Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen. Das war nicht möglich, er konnte das unmöglich getan haben. Nicht nach allem was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, nicht nach all diesen Jahren der zusammen Arbeit und der Freundschaft. War es möglich, dass er sie wirklich hat fallen lassen? Endgültig!

Er hatte sie endgültig fallen lassen und diese Erkenntnis zerriss Jude in Stücke.


	22. Aufbruch in die alte Heimat

**Kapitel 21: Aufbruch in die alte Heimat**

Der nächste Morgen war herangebrochen und Elsa saß in einem Flugzeug, das sie nach Deutschland bringen sollte. Noch am Vortag hatte sie einen Flug nach Berlin gebucht, um Licht in die Dunkelheit zubringen. Nicht nur was sie und Jude betraf, sondern auch um heraus zu finden was aus Hans Gruper wurde, nachdem das Dritte Reich gefallen war. Es fiel Elsa schwer sich von Massimo zu verabschieden, in den letzten Jahren hatten sie kaum einen Tag ohne einander verbracht. Beide hatten viele Jahre verschenkt und so etwas sollte nie mehr geschehen, aber Massimo konnte sie nicht begleiten. Ein Grund dafür war Pepper, ihre liebe kleine Pepper. Sie brauchte jetzt ein Zuhause und eine stabile Umgebung nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte und Massimo würde sich gut um sie kümmern, dessen war sich Elsa sicher. Zudem wollte Massimo auch mehr über diesen Arzt herausfinden ….Dr. Arden. Er musste hier alles im Auge behalten, während sie in Deutschland war.

Es war nun fast 31 Jahre her, seitdem Elsa ihre Heimat verließ um in Amerika ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sie wollte nie mehr zurückkehren und doch war sie jetzt auf den Weg zurück nach Deutschland. 1934 hatte Elsa ihren Koffer gepackt und hatte Deutschland den Rücken gekehrt. Nach Hindenburgs Tod trat das Ermächtigungsgesetz in Kraft und Elsa war sich der schmerzlichen Tatsache bewusst, dass sie hier unter diesen Umständen niemals eine Zukunft haben würde…..so wie viele andere Menschen auch. Wenn sie jetzt an ihr Leben zurück dachte, hatte sie nie etwas anderes in Deutschland erlebt als Leid. Als Kind hatte sie den ersten Weltkrieg miterleben müssen, danach kam die Weimarer Republik unter der es ihr und den Rest der Bevölkerung schlechter denn je erging und dann übernahmen die Nationalsozialisten die Macht. Nein, Elsa hatte keine schönen Erinnerungen an Deutschland. Sie seufzte auf, als sie an all die totgeglaubten Geister dachte, die sie nun wieder erwecken würde. Würde sie Berlin überhaupt noch erkennen? War ihre Tante überhaupt noch am Leben? Was wenn sie keinerlei Antworten fand?

Sie dachte seit langer langer Zeit wieder an ihre vermeintlich tote Schwester. Jutta Mars, wie lange hatte sie an diesen Namen nicht mehr gedacht? Jutta war ein Tabuthema in ihrer Familie, es war als hätten sie durch Schweigen versucht, die Geschehnisse ungeschehen zu machen. Nie war sie mit ihren Eltern an Juttas Grab gewesen. Gab es das überhaupt? Waren sie deswegen nie auf dem Friedhof? Weil Jutta gar nicht tot war! Aber wieso sollten ihrer Eltern das erfunden haben? Elsa wusste es nicht, sie wusste eigentlich gar nichts mehr.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, in etwa 8 Stunden würde sie in Deutschland sein und bis jetzt, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das alles allein überhaupt durchstehen würde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Briarcliff machte sich Mary Eunice unterdessen auf den Weg zu Frank, um ihn mitzuteilen, dass er das große Vergnügen haben würde, Jude zu ihrer Elektroschocktherapie zu bringen. Es war eine große Freude für Mary Eunice, da sie wusste das Jude Frank immer für einen Freund hielt. Sie freute sich schon so sehr, auf ihre nach Hilfe bettelnden Augen, wenn sie auf der Liege festgeschnallt werden würde.

 _‚_ _Niemand wird dir mehr helfen.'_

Aber es gab noch einen anderen Grund, warum sie Frank ausgesucht hatte. Er war ein guter Mitarbeiter und schien nie Illoyal zu sein, aber dennoch hatte sie den Verdacht, dass er ein falsches Spiel spielte. War er auf ihrer Seite oder doch auf der von Jude? Das würde sie heute herausfinden. Wenn er sie verraten würde, würde er sterben. Mit kalten Blick ging Mary Eunice auf den älteren Mann zu und setzte ihr liebstes Lächeln auf.

„Guten Morgen Frank, schön dass Sie so pünktlich hier sind. Bitte holen Sie Miss Martin aus ihrer Zelle und bringen Sie sie zu Dr. Arden."

Lange blickte sie Frank an und beobachtete genau seine Reaktion. Schock, Angst, Schuld oder Mitleid, Mary Eunice studierte sein Gesicht nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen von zögern, doch Frank rührte sich kaum. Mit einem fast ausdruckslosen Gesicht, sah er die junge Nonne an und ließ keinerlei Gefühle an die Oberfläche durchdringen.

„In Ordnung." Sagte er kalt und dabei hatte er wirklich Mühe, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er würde Jude zu dieser Therapie bringen und auch wenn er wusste, dass der Apparat kaputt war, so wusste es Jude nicht und er würde es ihr auch nicht sagen können. Er betete, dass Jude ihn dafür nicht hassen würde, aber wenn er sie weiterhin beschützen wollte, dann dürfte niemand einen Verdacht schöpfen. Ihm brach das Herz, wenn er daran dachte Jude abzuholen und sie in den Glauben zu lassen, dass sie gleich unter Strom gesetzt werden würde.

Frank machte sich auf den Weg zum Frauentrakt und hörte die Schritte von Mary Eunice hinter sich. Natürlich würde sie alles beaufsichtigen und Frank wusste, dass er Jude wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenken konnte. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Frauentrakt und gingen direkt zu Judes Zelle und während Frank langsam immer übler wurde, konnte Mary Eunice es kaum erwarten.

„Guten Morgen Miss Martin, es ist Zeit." Sagte sie fröhlich, als sie Judes Tür öffnete.

Jude hatte fast die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Die Angst vor der Behandlung ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Das Blut in ihren Adern gefror zu Eis, als sie Mary Eunice hörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um und erblickte neben Mary Eunice einen Mann…..Frank. Völlig geschockt sah sie zu ihn und sah seinen leeren kalten Blick. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er würde das nicht tun, nicht nach diesen Brief gestern. Oder war das nur ein grausamer Scherz?

„Es wird Zeit Miss Martin." Sagte Frank und versuchte seine Stimme streng und emotionsfrei klingen zu lassen, dabei zerriss es ihm innerlich. Ihre schockierten Augen würden ihn ewig verfolgen.

Judes Herz raste wie wild und sie hatte das Gefühl gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Sollte sie sich wehren? Sollte sie schreien und um sich schlagen? Was würde das noch bringen? Wie ferngesteuert ging sie auf Frank und Mary Eunice zu und ließ sich zu Arden bringen. Es gab also doch niemanden mehr. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, als sie Frank ansah und keinerlei Reaktion von ihm bekam. Zusammen gingen alle drei zu Ardens Folterkammer und Jude hoffte, dass sie bald von all dem erlöst werden würde. Sie wollte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.


	23. Die Behandlung

**Kapitel 22: Die Behandlung**

Dr. Arden erwartete schon voller Sehnsucht seine nächste Patientin. Es war nicht nur, dass er diese Therapie durchführen wollte, um sich selbst zu retten. Nein, gerade bei Miss Judy Martin war es ihm ein besonders großes Vergnügen. Vom ersten Moment an, hatte er diese arrogante Person gehasst. Sie war alles, was er an einem Menschen verabscheute. Er hielt sie für unrein und eine Hure, dazu war sie herablassend und würdigte seine Arbeit in keinerlei Weise. Arden selbst, hielt sich für ein Genie und er genoss es, wenn Menschen genau das in ihm sahen. Als er damals Mary Eunice kennen lernte, da war sie für ihm ein Lichtblick in dieser verabscheuungswürdigen Welt voller Zweifler, Missgeburten, Verrückter und menschlichen Abschaums. Sie bete ihn an und seine Wissenschaft, sie sah in ihn einen großen Mann. Ganz anders als Jude, die ihn als eine Art Barbar ansah und über ihn lächelte. Er hasste es, wenn Menschen über ihn lachten. Aber heute, heute würde sie nicht lachen. An diesen Tag würde er lachen, wenn er den Strom durch ihren verkommenen Körper fließen lassen würde. Er selbst hätte sie gern für das eine oder andere Experiment benutzt, aber die Hand des Monsignore war dabei noch im Spiel. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass er seine kleine Nonnenhure entstellen würde. Er dachte an Shelly…wie gern hätte er diese „Behandlung" auch bei Jude durchgeführt. Vielleicht würde er zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch in den Genuss kommen, aber jetzt musste er sich mit der Elektroschocktherapie zufrieden geben.

 _‚_ _Das hat sie sich selbst zu zuschreiben.'_

Arden hörte Schritte die sich ihn nährten und er begann breit zu grinsen. Die Tür öffnete sich und er erblickte Mary Eunice, die ihn grinsend ansah. Offenbar hatte die junge Nonne ebenso viel Freude wie er selbst. Kurz nach Mary Eunice betrat Jude den Raum, sie war kreidebleich und ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Schmerz. Fast hätte sie einen leidtun können…..fast.

„Ahhhh guten Morgen Miss Martin, ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Darf ich Sie bitten, sich hinzulegen oder müssen wir noch einige Pfleger dazu holen?"

Frank stand in der Tür und blickte in das falsche Gesicht von Arden, er hasste diesen Schlächter und er kämpfte mit den Drang, ihn grün und blau zu schlagen. Am liebsten hätte er Jude gepackt und hätte sie in die Arme genommen, ihr gesagt das sie keine Angst haben müsse und ihr ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er immer für sie da sein würde. Doch das war nicht möglich und es zerriss ihn innerlich. Jude war so blass, so geistesabwesend, so verloren…..dachte sie er hätte sie verraten? Wahrscheinlich.

 _‚_ _Bitte vergib mir.'_

Jude rührte sich langsam und ging ohne Arden oder Mary Eunice anzusehen in Richtung Liege. Sie hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr die schlimmste Behandlung von allen geben würden. Sie wusste, welche Auswirkungen schon eine schwache Therapie haben würde. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie den Apparat völlig auslasten würden? Würde sie jemals wieder normal werden? Nein, denn darum ging es hier! Wie ferngesteuert setzte sich Jude auf die Liege und blicke zu Frank, der in der Tür stand. Warum tat er das? Warum gab er ihr Hoffnung und brachte sie dann hierher? Hatte sie ihn all die Jahre falsch eingeschätzt? Nein, Frank war kein böser Mensch. Oder doch? Jude wusste es nicht mehr, sie sah noch einmal hilfesuchend zu Frank, doch er wandte den Blick ab. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie begriff, dass er ihr nicht helfen würde. Sie hatte also auch ihn verloren. Alle Männer auf die sie hätte zählen können, hatten sich abgewandt. Zuerst Timothy und nun auch noch Frank.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie so eine einsichtige Patientin sind." Arden ging um die Liege herum und sah zu Jude. „Bitte legen Sie sich hin…..ich muss Ihnen die Therapie ja nicht erklären. Sie haben mir ja damals selbst bei Miss Winters assistiert. Welche Ironie!"

War das ihre Strafe? Arden hatte Recht, sie selbst hatte Lana dieser Tortur ausgesetzt. Vielleicht war das die Strafe für all ihre Sünden. Sie legte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Liege zu begann zu beten.

„Frank, bitte schnallen Sie Miss Martin fest." Die süße Stimme von Mary Eunice ertönte und Jude wagte nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Sie wollte nicht Frank dabei zu sehen, wie er sie festschnallen würde. Sie würde es nicht verkraften. Sie schloss die Augen so fest sie konnte und gab sich ihrem Schicksal hin. Sie fühlte plötzlich Frankes Hände an ihren Knöcheln und wie er die Manschetten fest schloss. Judes Herz raste wie wild, ihr wurde übel und ihre Atmung wurde unkontrolliert. Jetzt gab es keinen Ausweg mehr. Als nächstes spürte sie, wie ihre Hände festgeschnallt wurden und sie wusste, dass es gleich so weit sein würde.

Frank selbst konnte kaum glauben, was er hier gerade tat. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Die Augen von Mary Eunice und Arden verfolgten ihn die ganze Zeit, sie wollten ihn testen, ganz ohne Zweifel. Er wagte nicht, Jude ins Gesicht zu schauen. Die Angst vor ihren Blick war zu groß, er wusste nicht ob er weiter machen könnte, wenn er sie ansehen würde.

„Schwester, Sie dürfen mir heute assistieren." Arden deutete mit den Finger, auf etwas was Frank nicht sehen konnte. Aber das war auch egal, beide waren abgelenkt und wandten ihn den Rücken zu, dass war Franks Chance. Seine einzige…Er nutzte den Moment und nahm Judes Hand in seine und drückte sie einen Moment, während sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken streichelte. Das war die einzige Geste, die er ihr jetzt geben konnte und er betete, dass sie ihn verstehen würde. Doch als sie völlig irritiert die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, da wusste er dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Er blickte zu Arden und Mary Eunice, die immer noch mit den Rücken zu ihm standen und sah wieder zu Jude. Er musste seine eigenen Tränen herunter schlucken, als er ihn ihre Augen sah. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes lächeln und strich ihr noch einmal über ihre Hand. Doch schnell würde sein Blick wieder ernst, als er Arden hörte.

„Sie müssen also nur genau auf die Schläfen halten."

Mit einem freudigen lächeln ging Mary Eunice zum Kopfende der Liege und blickte auf Jude herab. Darauf hatte sie so lange gewartet.

„Vielen Dank Frank." Sagte Arden und betätigte den Stromschalter. Doch statt das so wohlbekannte Geräusch des summenden Apparates zu hören, gab das Gerät keinen Ton von sich. Verwundert drehte sich Arden um und versuchte es noch einmal. Doch wieder nichts. Wieder und wieder betätigte er den Hebel und nichts geschah.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" rief er wütend und schlug mit der Faust dagegen.

Auch Mary Eunice' Lächeln verschwand „Dr.? Was ist los?" fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Wie es aussieht, ist es kaputt. Beim letzten Stromausfall muss eine Leitung durchgebrannt sein oder so etwas." Sagte Arden bitter und blickte zu Mary Eunice.

Jude konnte es nicht glauben! Gab es vielleicht doch einen Schutzengel der über sie wachte? Der ihr diese Qualen ersparen wollte? Sie blickte zu Frank, der ihr ein kurzes Augenzwinkern gab. Es war kein Engel der sie beschützt hatte, es war Frank. Sie wusste nicht was er getan hatte, aber sie wusste jetzt eines und das war wichtiger als alles andere. Frank war für sie da, nach wie vor.

Hinter sich hörte Jude wie Mary Eunice wütend zu toben begann, aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig für Jude. Auch das die „Behandlung" ihr vorerst erspart bleiben würde, war im Moment nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war, dass sie Frank nicht verloren hatte. Das bedeutete ihr mehr, als alles andere.


	24. Endlich allein

**Kapitel 23: Endlich allein**

Mary Eunice war vollkommen außer sich. Wie konnte das sein? Wieso hatte Arden den Apparat vorher nicht getestet? Sie war so wütend wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Wut direkt an Jude ausgelassen aber das war nicht möglich. Sie blickte auf die Frau, die sie so hasste. Sie konnte sie jetzt nicht länger sehen.

„Frank!" schrie Mary Eunice und sah zu den Wachmann neben Jude „Bringen Sie Miss Martin weg! Sofort! Bringen Sie sie in ihre Zelle, Miss Martin wird den Tag heute in ihrer Zelle verbringen."

Frank ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er schnallte Jude los und ließ sie langsam aufstehen. Er hätte ihr am liebsten geholfen aber die teuflischen Blicke von Arden und Mary Eunice verfolgten Jude die ganze Zeit über. Als Jude stand, packte Frank sie an ihren Oberarm und führte sie hinaus. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, dass seine kleine Sabotage niemanden aufgefallen war. Er und Jude waren noch nicht ganz draußen, da hörte er Mary Eunice wütend gegen Arden wettern. Sollten diese beiden Schlächter sich doch gegenseitig zerfleischen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, gingen Frank und Jude die dunklen Flure von Briarcliff entlang zum Frauentrakt. Es war ungewöhnlich still, was daran lag das die meisten Insassen jetzt im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bäckerei waren. Sollte Frank die Chance nutzen und etwas sagen? Aber was sollte er ihr sagen?

Jude konnte noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. War das alles nur ein schlimmer Traum mit guten Ausgang? Erst als sie das Schloss ihrer Zellentür hörte, sah sie zu Frank auf. Sie sah Frank genau an und konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie hin und her gerissen er war. Es war etwas in seinem Blick…..Angst? Schuld? Verlegenheit? Jude konnte nicht genau sagen was es war. Langsam sah sie sich um und erkannte, dass niemand außer ihnen hier war. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre noch zitternde Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Frank? Ich…ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann. Sie haben mich heute vor einen wahren Alptraum bewahrt. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich wirklich Angst hatte, als Sie plötzlich mit Mary Eunice in der Tür standen."

Frank spürte Judes Hand auf seiner Schulter und ein warmes Gefühl schoss durch seinen Körper, ein Gefühl das er sehr lange nicht mehr hatte. Er blickte in Judes Augen und sah sie aufrichtig an. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme leise und voller Emotionen.

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken, ich schrieb Ihnen, dass ich alles tun würde um Sie hier heraus zu holen und das werde ich auch. Ich werde alles tun um Ihnen zu helfen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so kalt war aber Mary Eunice beobachtet mich genau und ich wollte nicht dass sie verdacht schöpft. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen Angst gemacht habe. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, wie erschreckend es sein muss zu wissen, dass man zu einer Elektroschocktherapie muss."

In Judes Augen bildeten sich Tränen und sie schüttelte mit einem kleinen Lachen den Kopf.

„Nein, es war nicht nur die Angst vor der Therapie. Ich dachte wirklich für einen Moment, ich hätte Sie als Freund verloren. Jetzt zu wissen, dass es nicht so ist bedeutet mir unsagbar viel Frank. Ihre Freundschaft ist im Moment der einzige Lichtblick, den ich habe."

Frank zerriss es fast das Herz. Er konnte vieles erdulden und ertragen, aber Judes Tränen waren mehr als er verkraften konnte. Er wollte sie so gern in die Arme nehmen, sie einfach hier heraus bringen und sie jedes Leid vergessen lassen. Doch das war nicht möglich. Es gab nur einen Weg um Jude hier heraus zu holen und das war der, die wahren Täter zu finden. Zwar ahnte Frank wer wirklich an den Tod von Mutter Claudia schuld hatte, dass aber zu beweisen würde schwieriger werden. Langsam nahm er Judes Hand in seine und hielt sie einen Moment fest.

„Ich werde es schaffen, ich hole Sie hier heraus. Ich würde alles für Sie tun Jude!"

Noch bevor Frank realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte, sah ihn Jude mit großen Augen an. Ein Moment verging und keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort. Schließlich brach Jude das Schweigen und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Warum? Warum tun Sie das alles für mich?"

Franks Herz begann wie wild zu rasen und er spürte wie sein Puls sich beschleunigte. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen? Sollte er ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte?


	25. Das Geständnis

**Kapitel 24: Das Geständnis**

Oft hatte sich Frank vorgestellt, wie er es Jude am besten sagen sollte, dass er sie liebte. Es gab unzählige Szenarien, die er in Gedanken durchspielte oder in seinen Träumen erlebte. Zusammen in einem dunklen Flur in Briarcliff zu stehen, gehörte nicht dazu. Frank wusste nicht einmal, ob er es ihr überhaupt sagen sollte, die Angst vor Zurückweisung war zu groß. Zudem hatte er Angst, mit seinem Geständnis ihre Freundschaft zu verlieren. Immer noch stand Frank regungslos da und starrte Jude an und er konnte sehen, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Nie hätte er gedacht jemals in dieser Situation zu sein. Als Nonne war sie unerreichbar für ihn aber jetzt war sie keine Nonne mehr. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Aber wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?

Jude wartete ungeduldig auf Franks Antwort, sie konnte sehen, dass er mit sich selbst im Zwiespalt war. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht fragen sollen, vielleicht hätte sie es einfach bei einem Danke belassen sollen aber sie musste einfach wissen, warum er das alles für sie tat. Er nahm so ein großes Risiko auf sich und das nur um sie zu schützen. Wenn Arden oder Mary Eunice ihn dabei erwischt hätten, wie der den Elektroschocker zerstörte, hätte das schlimm ausgehen können für Frank. Arden war ein verrücktes und hinterhältiges Monster, ein Kriegsverbrecher und Mörder. Mary Eunice war nicht besser, auch sie hatte Blut an den Händen. Jude hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Frank plötzlich einen tragischen Unfall haben würde, sollten sie jemals herausfinden was er getan hatte.

Noch immer hielt Frank Judes kleine Hand in seiner und atmete tief ein und aus. Jude hatte es ihm vorhin selbst gesagt, sie hatte für einen Moment Angst ihn als Freund verloren zu haben. Frank trieb hier ein gefährliches Spiel und er wusste es, er wollte nicht, dass ihm etwas passierte ohne dass Jude jemals erfuhr was er wirklich fühlte. Sie musste es wissen.

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte unsicher, seine Augen spiegelten all seine Emotionen wieder, als er langsam seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Warum ich das für Sie tue? Ich tue das alles für Sie weil….weil….." seine Worte brachen ab und er schüttelte den Kopf „Ach Jude, können Sie denn nicht sehen, was ich für Sie empfinde?"

Jude spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug und ihre Hände wieder begannen zu zittern. Sie sah in Franks Augen und fing seinen Blick auf. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Sie selbst hatte diese Blicke lange Zeit für einen anderen Mann gehabt. Einen Mann der sie verraten hatte und diese Wunde in ihrem Herzen war immer noch frisch und tief.

„Oh Frank." Brachte Jude heraus und Tränen bildeten sich erneut in ihren Augen. Wie konnte sie das vorher nie bemerkt haben? Sie war so verdammt blind gewesen. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf Franks Wange und sah ihn an. Was sah er in ihr? Er war so ein guter, netter, verständnisvoller und lieber Mann. Er verdiente sein Glück und eine wunderbare Frau. Eine Frau die besser war als sie.

Frank fühlte Judes warme Hand auf seiner Wange und es sendete ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper. Schon diese unschuldige und liebevolle Geste, war mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Ich liebe Sie Jude. Das tat ich von Anfang an." seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises flüstern und es fühlte sich an wie in einem Traum. Er konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, dass sie tatsächlich hier zusammen waren und er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Frank hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass jemand eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern genommen hatte. Es war ein geradezu befreiendes Gefühl.

Jude hörte seine leisen Worte und sie wusste nicht, wie sie das jetzt verarbeiten sollte. Da stand dieser wundervolle liebenswerte Mann vor ihr, der für sie solch hohe Risiken einging und sagte ihr, dass er sie liebte und sie brachte einfach kein Wort heraus. Aber was sollte sie ihm auch sagen? Sein Geständnis und die ganze Situation hier überforderten Jude und sie wusste selbst nicht mehr was sie fühlte.

„Frank, ich…." Gerade als Jude etwas sagen wollte, hörten sie wie jemand den Frauentrakt betrat und ein lauter Schrei durch den Flur schallte. Erschrocken sprang Jude zurück und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen Frank und sich selbst. Auch Frank sah sich erschrocken um und betete, dass niemand sie so gesehen hatte.

Einer der Pfleger, schleifte eine Patientin in einer Zwangsjacke durch den dunklen Flur und schien bis jetzt weder Jude noch Frank bemerkt zu haben. Frank sah zu Jude und deutete ihr, sie solle in ihre Zelle gehen.

„Frank? Frank, sind Sie das? Verdammt, helfen Sie mir mal und schließen die Zelle dieser Irren auf." rief der Pfleger, als er Frank erblickte. Frank sah noch einmal kurz zu Jude und lief dann zu seinen „Kollegen" um ihn zu helfen.

Jude stand immer noch geschockt in der Tür zu ihrer Zelle und hörte die lauten Schreie und bösen Flüche der anderen Frau. Doch was genau sie schrie, hörte Jude nicht. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch ganz bei Frank und seiner Liebesbeichte. Erst das laute knallen der Zellentür einige Meter weiter, holte Jude ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Danke Frank! Was machen Sie hier?" hörte Jude den Pfleger fragen und sie erkannte die Stimme des Mannes. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich voller Abscheu. Dieser Mann war die Art Mensch, der seine eigene Mutter vor ein Auto stoßen würde, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil brachte.

„Wie mir scheint haben heute zwei unser Schützlinge Arrest." Sagte Frank kalt und Jude wusste genau, warum Frank wieder seine Maske aufsetzten musste. Einerseits war sie sogar froh, dass sie unterbrochen wurden. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich, um alles erst einmal richtig verarbeiten zu können.

Ein widerliches Lachen dröhnte durch den Flur „Wer ist denn das andere unartige Schäfchen?" Ungefragt ging der Pfleger hinter Frank her, bis er Jude erblickte. Grinsend blickte er die Frau an und lachte wieder „Oh Miss Martin. Was haben Sie denn nun wieder ausgefressen?"

Angewidert sah Jude den Mann an und sah dann zu Frank „Ich möchte jetzt in meine Zelle, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht." ihre Stimme war trotzig und ohne Emotionen, als sie zu Frank sprach.

„Hey Moment mal….sollte Sie nicht heute eine Elektroschocktherapie bekommen?" fragte der Pfleger und sah irritiert zu Frank.

„Ja, aber das Lieblingsspielzeug des Doktors ist anscheinend beim letzten Stromausfall durchgebrannt." Log Frank und wollte nur noch, dass der Kerl endlich verschwand.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, sah der Mann wieder zu Jude „Ach, das ist aber Schade. Ich nehme an, Sie haben sich nach all den Jahren als Nonne darauf gefreut, mal wieder richtig durchgeschüttelt zu werden."

Schon allein dieser Kommentar ließ Franks Blut kochen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und nahm all seine Selbstbeherrschung zusammen um nicht auf ihn loszugehen. Frank atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder zu Jude, der die Wut über diesen widerlichen Kommentar ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Miss Martin, gehen Sie bitte in ihre Zelle. Eine Schwester wird Ihnen nachher Ihr Mittag bringen." Sagte Frank kalt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren streng aber seine Augen waren voller Wärme und Jude nickte nur. Kurz bevor er die Tür schloss und sich sicher war, dass der andere Mann ihn nicht sehen konnte, schenkte er Jude noch ein kleines Lächeln.

Die Stimmen wurden langsam immer leiser und schließlich verstummten sie. Frank hatte den Trakt verlassen und Jude war allein in ihrer kleinen Zelle. Tief in Gedanken versunken, ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und dachte nur noch an Franks Worte. Ich liebe Sie.


	26. Wieder in Berlin

**Dieses Kapitel wird für mich ein ganz besonderes Kapitel und ich freue mich schon sehr lange darauf es endlich zu schreiben. Zuerst wollte ich die Menschen in Berlin mit einem Berliner Akzent schreiben, da aber einige von euch übersetzten, habe ich diese Idee verworfen. Für alle die nicht übersetzten, ihr könnt euch gern die Berliner mit unseren schaurig schönen Akzent vorstellen :-)**

 **Kapitel 25: Wieder in Berlin**

Während Jude allein den Tag in ihrer Zelle verbracht und Franks Worte nicht aus den Kopf bekam, war Elsas Flugzeug im Landeanflug auf Berlin Tegel. Aus dem Fenstern des Flugzeugs konnte sie schon einen Blick auf ihre alte Heimat werfen. 29 Jahre war es nun her, seit Elsa zuletzt Berlin gesehen hatte und sie verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie war hin und her gerissen zu dem Ort zurück zu kehren, an dem sie das größte Leid ihres Lebens erfahren hatte. Nie wieder wollte sie einen Fuß nach Deutschland setzten und nun war sie hier und es gab kein Zurück mehr. Sie wünschte sich, sie hätte Massimo an ihrer Seite und er würde ihr Kraft geben ihrer Vergangenheit in die Augen zu schauen. Als die Maschine landete und die Passagiere sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben, atmete Elsa tief durch und war die letzte, die das Flugzeug verließ.

Kaum hatte sie das Flugzeug verlassen, überkam sie ein ungutes Gefühl und sie hätte am liebsten gleich den nächsten Flug zurück genommen. Aber das konnte sie nicht, sie musste Antworten finden und das nicht nur für sich sondern auch für Judy. Sie hatte ihr versprochen zurück zukommen und das würde sie nicht ohne Antworten. Nachdem Elsa ihren Koffer hatte, verließ sie langsam und unsicher das Flughafen Gebäude. Um sich herum vernahm sie die Stimmen der vielen Menschen und es war lange her, dass Elsa so viele Menschen Deutsch sprechen hörte. Sie selbst hatte einige Wörter nie abgelegt und sprach auch noch nach vielen Jahren in Amerika immer wieder einige Sätze auf Deutsch. Doch jetzt wieder gänzlich auf ihrer Muttersprache einzugehen war ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie ging einige Minuten zu Fuß durch die Straßen und warf einen Blick auf das neue Berlin. Es hatte kaum noch etwas von dem düsteren Ort, den sie aus der Weimarer Republik in Erinnerung hatte. Fröhliche Menschen füllten die Straßen und Elsa konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich in Berlin war. Die Stadt war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Nervös zündete sich Elsa eine Zigarette an und blickte sich um, sie fühlte sich wie eine Stecknadel im Heuhaufen…verloren. Sie kannte hier niemanden mehr und die einzige Person die sie kannte, hatte sie immer gehasst. Elsa lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als sie an ihre Tante dachte.

‚Augen zu und durch.'

Elsa konnte nicht sagen, sie freute sich ihre Tante zu sehen aber nur sie konnte ihr sagen, was wirklich damals mit Jutta geschehen war. Sie wollte wissen, ob ihre Schwester wirklich tot war. Doch tief in ihrem inneren ahnte sie schon, dass es nicht so war. Von der ersten Sekunde an, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie und Judy mehr verband als nur diese unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit.

Nach einer halben Stunde durch die Straßen Berlins, rief sich Elsa ein Taxi und begann ihre Suche an den einzigen Ort, wo sie eine reelle Chance sah Informationen zu bekommen. Zwar wusste sie weder ob ihre Tante noch lebte und ob sie noch an dem gleichen Ort wohnte aber wenn nicht, so konnten die Leute dort ihr vielleicht sagen, wo sie jetzt lebte.

„Wohin soll es gehen mein Fräulein?" fragte der Taxifahrer und sah Elsa durch den Rückspiegel an.

„In die Sophie-Charlotten-Straße 73 bitte."

Der Taxifahrer nickte freundlich und fuhr los. Auf dem Weg passierten sie viele Straßen, die Elsa noch allzu gut kannte und mit jedem Meter, das das Auto fuhr kam ihr die Gegend vertrauter vor. Sie passierten den Schlossgarten und einige andere Orte an die sich Elsa noch erinnern konnte, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Nach 15 Minuten hielt das Taxi und Elsa bezahlte mit dem Geld was sie zuvor am Flughafen getauscht hatte.

Fast 30 Jahre…..Elsa konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich hier stand. Völlig verloren stand Elsa vor dem Haus in dem früher ihre Tante lebte und vielleicht heute noch lebte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort stand aber anscheinend lange genug um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein junger Mann kam auf sie zu und blickte sie freundlich an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen Fräulein?"

„Was?" Elsa schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und lächelte nervös „Ja vielleicht, ich bin auf der Suche nach Frau Hedwig Mars. Wissen Sie ob sie noch hier lebt?"

„Frau Mars? Aber sicher, sie wohnt von uns allen am längsten hier. Ich wohne auch in diesem Haus aber bisher habe ich nie gesehen, dass die alte Frau Besuch bekommt. Kommen Sie, ich lasse Sie rein."

Elsas Herz schlug wie wild und sie wünschte, sie hätte jetzt einen Schnaps zur Beruhigung.

„Danke!" Elsa folgte den jungen Mann in das alte Haus und glaubte immer noch zu Träumen.

„Sie wohnt in der dritten Etage, sie verlässt ihre Wohnung selten. Die Frau ist nicht mehr so gut zu Fuß."

Mit einen einfachen Kopfnicken bedankte sich Elsa und ging langsam die Stufen nach oben. Vielleicht war es unhöflich den netten jungen Mann einfach so stehen zu lassen aber Elsa hatte jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Nerven für Freundlichkeiten. Stufe für Stufe kam Elsa dem Ziel ihrer Reise näher bis sie vor der Tür mit dem Namen Mars stand. Elsa schluckte und ihre Hände waren kalt und zitterig. Nun war es also soweit…

Elsa klopfte einige Male an die Tür, bis sie Schritte vernahm die sich der Tür nährten. Immer heftiger schlug ihr Herz, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine alte Frau Mitte 80 vor ihr stand. Ihr fragendes Gesicht blickte die jüngere Frau vor der Tür an.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen junge Frau?" fragte sie und hatte bis jetzt Elsa noch nicht erkannt.

Elsa jedoch erkannte ihre Tante sofort. Sie war alt und grau geworden, doch die Augen waren die gleichen. Durchdringend, kalt und emotionslos.

„Ich bin es Tante Hedwig….Elsa." Elsa war selbst erstaunt darüber, wie fest und selbstsicher ihre Stimme klang, denn sie fühlte sich gerade alles andere als selbstsicher.

Mit großen weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte die alte Frau auf ihre Nichte und rieb sich die Augen „Elsa?" Eine Weile musterte sie die blonde Frau vor ihrer Tür von Kopf bis Fuß und ein freudloses Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle „Wer hätte das gedacht? Fräulein Elsa Mars schafft es nach 30 Jahren doch einmal ihre arme alte Tante zu besuchen. Komm rein mein Kind."

Menschen, die Hedwig Mars nicht kannten, hätten womöglich gesagt die alte Frau hätte ihre Nichte mit offenen Armen empfangen aber Elsa wusste es besser. Sie wusste immer wie verschlagen und bösartig ihre Tante sein konnte. Mit einem gemischten Gefühl betrat Elsa die Wohnung und rümpfte die Nase, es roch nach kaltem Rauch und abgestandener Luft.

„Also Elsa, was führt dich nach all den Jahren wieder hierher? Sicher nicht der Wunsch deiner lieben alten Tante einen Besuch abzustatten. Man sagte mir du wärst nach Amerika gegangen um ein großer Star zu werden. Hast du deinen Traum verwirklicht? Ich bekomme viele Zeitungen aber deinen Namen habe ich in keiner gelesen." Finster blickte Hedwig zu Elsa und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht „Tröste dich mein Kind, nicht jede kann eine Marlene Dietrich sein."

Elsa war noch keine 2 Minuten hier und schon begann sie innerlich zu kochen. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet die Dietrich ansprechen? Elsa ermahnte sich selbst Ruhe zu bewahren und schluckte ihren Ärger herunter.

„Ich arbeite nicht für das Fernsehen. Ich singe in Clubs falls dich das wirklich interessieren sollte."

Hedwig betrachtete Elsa von oben bis unten und gab ihr einen verächtlichen Blick „Das sieht man." Sie ging zu ihrer Couch und deutete Elsa, sich zu setzten „Also, was willst du hier Elsa?"

Elsa setzte sich und atmete tief durch „Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest, egal wie sehr du mich hasst!" sie sah ihre Tante einen Moment an und sprach dann weiter „Ich möchte wissen, was damals wirklich mit Jutta passiert ist. Meine Schwester ist nicht gestorben….nicht wahr?"

Das erste Mal sah Elsa eine emotionale Reaktion ihrer Tante, die sie mit schockierten und großen Augen ansah.

„Jutta?"


	27. Juttas Geschichte

**Kapitel 26: Juttas Geschichte**

Hedwig Mars starrte Elsa mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht ganz glauben, was sie da hörte. Über 50 Jahre hatte sie nicht mehr über Jutta gesprochen, das Thema war ein Tabu und das sollte es auch bleiben. So viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen hingen an diesen Namen. Wieso kam Elsa nach all diesen Jahren her und wollte Juttas Geschichte hören? Wie kam sie darauf, dass ihre Schwester nicht gestorben war? Es dauerte einen Moment bis Hedwig sich gesammelt hatte und alle Emotionen, die Elsa eben noch gesehen hatte verschwanden und eine eiskalte Maske des Schmerzes und der Trauer spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht wieder.

„Was soll das Elsa? Warum kommst du nach so vielen Jahren nach Berlin zurück und reißt alte Wunden auf? Was interessiert es dich, was damals geschehen ist? Du hattest doch nie Interesse an Jutta gezeigt, warum jetzt?"

Elsa spürte sofort, dass ihre Tante ihr ausweichen wollte und dafür war ihr jedes Mittel recht, sogar eine Lüge.

„Du weißt sehr wohl, dass das nicht wahr ist. Ich habe so oft nach Jutta gefragt. Ich wollte sie an ihrem Grab besuchen gehen, ein Bild von ihr sehen….irgendwas. Aber nie hat mir jemand etwas erzählt. Warum waren wir nie an ihrem Grab? Kann es sein, dass gar kein Grab existiert? Weil Jutta nicht gestorben ist, so wie ihr es mir immer erzählt habt?" Elsa blickte ihre Tante wütend an, sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was wirklich geschehen war. Um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, suchte Elsa in ihrer Handtasche nach ihren Zigaretten und zündete sie mit zitternden Fingern an.

Hedwig spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug und sie wollte vor Elsa keinesfalls einknicken, nicht vor ihr! Dieses Mädchen hatte nichts als Schande und Leid über die Familie Mars gebracht und wenn Elsa unbedingt alles wissen wollte, dann sollte sie auch die ganze Geschichte bekommen. Mit Augen so kalt wie Eis, sah sie ihre Nichte an und lehnte sich zurück.

„Nun mein Liebchen, du willst also die Geister der Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen? Fein, ich erzähle dir etwas über deine Schwester aber ob du dich danach besser fühlst, wage ich zu bezweifeln." Hedwig atmete tief durch und zündete sich selbst eine Zigarette an, während sie Elsa keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlor. Sie wusste, dass das was sie jetzt erzählen würde Elsa wahrscheinlich in Stücke reißen würde, aber das störte Hedwig nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, hatte Elsa jemals an ihre Familie gedacht? „Weißt du Elsa, alles was deine Eltern jemals wollten, war ein Baby. Fast drei Jahre haben sie vergeblich auf ein Baby gehofft und deine Mutter, ist in dieser Zeit fast verzweifelt. Sie wollte ein Kind haben und sie betet jeden Tag dafür, dass sie endlich Schwanger werden würde. Die Monate vergingen und irgendwann hatten deine Eltern die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals ein Baby zu bekommen. Aber dann…..dann plötzlich war es so weit und deine Mutter erfuhr, dass sie Schwanger war. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine so stolze werdende Mutter gesehen, wie es deine liebe Mutter war. Sie war so glücklich und als Jutta geboren wurde, da war sie ihr Wunderkind. Und das war sie auch." Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Hedwigs Gesicht, als sie an diese Zeit zurück dachte „Jutta war ein Engel. Sie war ein so schönes Baby und ein Sonnenschein, nie hat man dieses wunderschöne kleine Mädchen schreien gehört. Sie war ein Segen für deine Eltern und sie liebten sie so sehr. Es war das Bild einer perfekten Familie, bis zu einen Tag im Juni 1909. Jutta war noch kein Jahr alt aber ihr erster Geburtstag stand kurz bevor und deine Eltern wollten eine große Feier für ihren Engel geben. Vielleicht war es leichtsinnig von deinen Eltern aber sie wollten, dass alles perfekt werden würde und so ließen sie eine enge Freundin der Familie mit Jutta in den Park gehen. Die junge Frau muss wohl auf einer Bank eingeschlafen sein und als sie wieder wach wurde, war der Kinderwagen noch da…..aber das Baby war weg. Überall suchten wir nach Jutta und auch die Polizei suchte in ganz Berlin nach ihr, aber sie war weg. Wir haben nie wieder etwas von Jutta gehört."

Elsa hörte ihrer Tante aufmerksam zu und konnte es nicht glauben. Jahrelang hatte sie mit einer Lüge gelebt….Jutta war nicht tot, sie wurde als Baby entführt. Elsas Herz zog sich zusammen und sie verspürte so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig in sich, dass sie selbst nicht mehr wusste was sie fühlte. Als Elsa anfing zu sprechen, war ihre Stimme leise und doch konnte man den Hauch eines Vorwurfs heraushören.

„Also hatte ich Recht, meine Schwester ist nicht gestorben, so wie ihr es mit immer erzählt habt."

„Oh doch, dass ist sie. Für deine Eltern war Jutta tot, sie konnten mit der Ungewissheit was aus ihrem Engel wurde nicht leben, also beschlossen sie einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie ließen Jutta sterben, damit sie weiter leben konnten." Hedwigs Gesichtszüge veränderten sich wieder und sie blickte Elsa mit Abscheu an „Und dann…..dann kamst du! Deine Mutter versuchte alles um sich auf ihr neues Baby zu freuen aber der Schmerz über Juttas Verlust saß zu tief und als du dann geboren wurdest, war der Schmerz schlimmer denn je. Du warst das Ebenbild deiner Schwester und das zerriss deine Eltern nur noch mehr, immer wenn sie dich sahen, da sahen sie Jutta. Aber du warst nicht wie sie. Du warst von Anbeginn ein kleiner Teufel. Du hast unaufhörlich geschrien und geschrien. Und als du älter wurdest, da wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Du hast alles getan um die Aufmerksamkeit und die Liebe deiner Eltern zu bekommen. Es war nicht die Schuld deiner Eltern, dass sie dich nicht lieben konnten. Du warst wie ein dunkler Schatten aus der Vergangenheit, der deine Eltern keine Ruhe lassen wollte."

Verbittert blickte Hedwig zu Elsa, die alle Mühe hatte ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten. Elsa konnte sich gut erinnern, wie sehr sie als Kind um die Zuneigung ihrer Eltern gekämpft hatte. Eine liebevolle Umarmung, ein Kuss oder auch nur ein ‚ich habe dich lieb' hätte gereicht um ein Lächeln auf Elsas Gesicht zu zaubern. Nie hatte sie die Liebe bekommen, die sie verdient gehabt hätte und nun wusste Elsa auch warum. Die nächsten Worte ihrer Tante schnitten ein so tiefes Loch in Elsas Herz, dass sie das Gefühl hatte selbst dort hinein zufallen.

„Du Elsa, hättest nie geboren werden dürfen! Ich danke Gott, dass deine Mutter so früh verstarb um nicht die Schande miterleben zu müssen, die dein Vater erdulden musste und die ihn auch ins Grab brachte. Du hast nicht nur das Leben deiner Eltern zerstört sondern auch deinen Vater umgebracht." Hedwigs Stimme wurde immer lauter und sie funkelte Elsa voller Hass an „Du bist eine Hure Elsa! Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir nicht gewusst haben wie du dein Geld verdient hast? Du hast dich von Männern für all mögliche Perversionen bezahlen lassen und dein Vater schämte sich so sehr für dich."

Elsa fühlte sich mit allen vollkommen überfordert und sie wusste nicht mehr, ob das alles vielleicht doch nur ein böser Traum war. Sie wollte aufwachen und sich in Massimos Armen wieder finden. Massimo, nie hatte sie ihn so sehr gebraucht wie jetzt. Elsa hatte alles getan um ihre Tränen zurück zuhalten aber sie war an ihre Grenzen gestoßen. Dicke Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und ihre Stimme gebrochen und dennoch bedrohlich „Das ist doch alles Scheiße was du da sagst! Ich habe meinen Vater Jahrelang nicht gesehen, bevor ich nach Amerika gegangen bin."

Hedwig beugte sich nach vorn um Elsa besser in die Augen sehen zu können „Aber er hat dich gesehen! Dein großer Auftritt in diesen Film war in aller Munde. Als dein Vater sah, dass man dir vor laufender Kamera die Beine abgeschnitten hatte, da bekam er einen Herzstillstand."

Elsas Herz stand für einen Moment still und sie schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Sie wusste, dass der Film gezeigt wurde aber sie hatte nie gedacht, dass jemand aus ihrer Familie ihn gesehen haben könnte.

„Du hast wirklich alles getan für Aufmerksamkeit, oder?"

Elsas Schockzustand löste sich, als sie die Worte ihrer Tante vernahm. Mit geballt Fäusten stand Elsa auf und sie sah ihre Tante mit verweinten Augen an. Nicht etwas mit Tränen des Schmerzen oder des Schams, es waren Tränen der Wut und des Hasses. Zulange hatte Elsa ihr Temperament im Zaum gehalten und nun hatte sie keine Selbstbeherrschung mehr übrig. Mit einen wütenden lauten Schrei stieß sie den Tisch um und begann Hedwig anzuschreien, dass man sie wohl im ganzen Haus hören würde. Aber das war Elsa egal.

„Fahr doch zur Hölle du verfluchte alte Schabrake. Du stellst dich hin und glaubst über mich urteilen zu können? Hm? Ich will dir mal was sagen, du weißt einen Dreck über mich und über das was damals passiert ist. Du bist nichts weiter als eine hässliche, alte, einsame und verbitterte Frau, die allein ihr ihrer stinkenden Wohnung vor sich hin vegetiert. Fahr zur Hölle…..Fahr zur Hölle….oh Gott, ich verfluche dich!"

Hedwig blieb schockiert sitzen und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr rühren, während Elsa mit geballten Fäusten vor ihr stand und sie anschrie wie eine besessene. Ja, Hedwig hatte in diesen Moment eine Todesangst vor Elsa und wie konnte die jüngere Frau nicht mehr berechnen. Wie versteinert blieb sie sitzen und sagte kein Wort.

Elsa spürte wie ihre Hände zu kribbeln begannen und sie hätte dieses Miststück am liebsten gewürgt, aber das war sie nicht wert. Ganz langsam ging Elsa einen Schritt zurück, ohne jedoch ihren Todesblick von Hedwig abzuwenden.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, sonst tue ich noch etwas was mir später vielleicht Leid tut. Aber eines sollst du noch wissen, bevor ich gehe." Elsa beugte sich etwas zu der alten Frau herunter und blickte ihr tief in die Augen „Weißt du woher ich wusste, dass Jutta nicht tot ist? Ich wusste es, weil ich sie gesehen habe! Ich habe Jutta gesehen und weißt du was? Der kleine Engel von damals, sitzt in einem Sanatorium für geisteskranke Kriminelle!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Elsa die Wohnung ihrer Tante für immer.


	28. Ruhm ist kein Ersatz für Liebe

**Kapitel 27: Ruhm ist kein Ersatz für Liebe**

Elsa verließ völlig verstört das Haus in dem ihre Tante lebte und lief ohne Ziel die Straßen entlang. Sie hasste ihre Tante nun mehr denn je. Elsa wusste, dass es kein schöner Besuch werden würde aber mit dem hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Eltern sie nie geliebt hatten, traf Elsa tief, selbst nach all diesen Jahren. Alles was Elsa jemals wollte, war geliebt zu werden. War es zu viel verlangt, von seinen Eltern geliebt zu werden? Tief in ihrem Inneren, ahnte Elsa immer, dass ihre Eltern nicht viel für sie übrig hatten. Doch es jetzt genau zu wissen, verletzte Elsa zu tiefst.

Ihr ganzes Leben lang, jagte Elsa dem Traum nach ein Star zu werden und von allen bejubelt, geachtet, verehrt und beachtet zu werden. Wenn sie schon nicht geliebt wurde, so wollte sie wenigstens beachtet werden. Sie glaubte, wenn sie bejubelt und gefeiert wurde, dann würden sie die Leute auch lieben. Eine traurige Vorstellung aber sie erhielt Elsa am Leben. Wie lange konnte ein Mensch völlig vereinsamt überleben? Elsa war eine einsame Frau, bis zu dem Tag am dem Massimo wieder in ihr Leben trat. Seine bedingungslose Liebe, zeige Elsa wie es wirklich war von einem Menschen geliebt zu werden. Ein Gefühl welches sie nie zuvor hatte erleben dürfen. Ruhm, Applaus, Verehrung….all das war nichts wert, wenn man allein war.

Aber jetzt war Elsa nicht mehr allein, sie hatte Massimo und auch wenn er weit weg war, so wusste sie dass er da war und es spendete ihr unsagbar viel Trost. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und sie musste an Jude denken. Ihre Schwester, Jutta Mars. Es war für Elsa noch immer schwer zu glauben, dass sie eine Schwester hatte. Sie war voller gemischter Gefühle und sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie sich nicht so richtig über die neuen Erkenntnisse freuen konnte. Elsa spürte einen Anflug von Wut und Eifersucht auf ihre Schwester. Jutta war das Goldkind, welches ihre Eltern wollten und sie nur der dunkle Schatten. Ihre Eltern liebten Jutta viel mehr als sie und dabei war Jutta nicht mehr, als eine Erinnerung. War ihre Schwester schuld, dass sie nicht geliebt wurde?

Elsa blieb stehen und atmete tief durch.

 _‚_ _Oh du lieber Gott, was ist nur los mit mir?'_

Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter und schämte sich für ihren Gedanken. Natürlich war es nicht Judes Schuld, sie hatte nicht darum gebeten entführt zu werden. Ebenso wenig, hatte Elsa um ihre Geburt gebeten. Sie waren nur zwei kleine unschuldige Kinder.

Sie dachte an den letzten Satz zurück, den sie zu Hedwig sagte.

 _‚_ _Der kleine Engel von damals, sitzt in einem Sanatorium für geisteskranke Kriminelle.'_

Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Sie hätte das nicht sagen sollen, schon um Judes Willen. Ihre Tante lebte mit der Vorstellung, dass Jutta ein Engel war und sie der Teufel in Frauengestalt. Sie wollte dieses Traumschloss zerstören….ja, sie wollte das Traumschloss ihrer Tante zerstören und sie für den Rest ihrer paar armseligen Jahre grübeln lassen. Erst jetzt wurde Elsa bewusst, dass sie dafür Jude als _Verrückte hatte denunzieren müssen._

 _‚_ _Ich bin manchmal so ein Ekel.'_

Elsa spürte wie ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Sie brauchte etwas um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen und suchte die erste Bar auf, die sie finden konnte. Es war noch Vormittag aber das war Elsa egal, sie brauchte einen Schnaps….oder auch zwei oder drei. Später würde sie sich damit beschäftigen, soviel über den Verbleib von Gruper heraus zu finden wie nur möglich aber jetzt musste sie den Kopf freibekommen und den Schmerz aus vergangenen Tagen betäuben.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Briarcliff lag Jude noch immer in ihrer Zelle und lauschte der Stille. Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, dass sie Frank hierher gebracht hatte und ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte. Immer wieder hörte sie seine Worte und sah sein liebeswertes Gesicht vor sich. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass der Mann den sie immer nur für einen Freund hielt, so viel mehr für sie empfand. Doch was empfand sie für ihn? Solange war sie blind durch die Welt gelaufen und hatte das wesentliche nicht gesehen. Solange hatte sie nur Augen für einen Mann und hatte ihn doch nie wirklich gesehen. Liebe macht blind, und Jude war das beste Beispiel dafür. Sie hatte ihr Herz an einen Mann verschenkt, der ihre Liebe mit Füssen trat. Nie hatte sie ein glückliches Händchen bei der Wahl ihrer Männer gehabt. Sollte es vielleicht doch noch ein Happyend für sie geben? Jude schloss die Augen und gab sich der Vorstellung einer glücklichen Zukunft hin. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch irgendwann hier heraus kommen. Vielleicht würde Elsa wirklich zurückkommen und sie könnte diesen Ort verlassen. Vielleicht würde sie sogar mit Frank diese Hölle verlassen. Und auch wenn das alles wahrscheinlich nur eine Traumvorstellung war, so ließ sie Jude das erste Mal seit Monaten zufrieden und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlafen.


	29. Ausweglos

**Kapitel 28: Ausweglos**

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Timothy Howard nach Briarcliff zurückkehrte. Den ganzen Tag war er nun schon weg und war die meiste Zeit ziellos umhergefahren. Nie zuvor war er in solch einer verzweifelten Situation. Er musste den Kopf frei bekommen und genau überdenken was er tun sollte, wenn die Frau aus Deutschland wieder kommen würde. Timothy wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl das sie wieder kommen würde, um Jude mit sich zunehmen. Seinen Rara Avis! Er wollte und konnte Jude nicht gehen lassen. Nicht nur weil sie zu viel wusste und somit eine Gefahr für ihn und seine ganze Zukunft wäre. Er konnte sie auch nicht gehen lassen, weil er sie brauchte. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit vermittelte ihm steht's ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Trost. Sie hatten einmal einen gemeinsamen Traum geteilt und waren sich so nahe! Nicht so nahe wie ein Mann und eine Frau normalerweise waren. Denn auch wenn er es sich das eine oder andere Mal vorgestellt hatte, so war eine körperliche Nähe zu ihr ganz ausgeschlossen. Er war ein Würdenträger der Kirche und sie war eine Nonne…..sie WAR eine Nonne. Beide standen über den fleischlichen Freuden, denen sich die meisten Menschen hingaben. Ihre Verbundenheit war Emotional und auf einer geistigen Ebene. Er hatte Jude steht's respektiert und ihre Intelligenz geschätzt, sie war eine ganz besondere Frau und Timothy hatte das sofort gesehen. Sie war nicht wie die anderen Nonnen, die er zuvor kannte. Da war etwas in Judes Augen, was ihn faszinierte und gleichzeitig auch abschreckte. So oft hatte er bemerkt, wie ihr Temperament am überkochen war und sie dadurch vergaß, dass sie mit einen Mann sprach. In Timothys Welt, stand die Frau unter dem Manne, so wie es Gott gewollt hatte und dennoch hatte er bei Jude oft das Gefühl, dass sie diese Ansicht nicht teilte. Das machte Jude zu eine Art Unruhestifter in den eigenen Reihen und doch auf der anderen Seite so besonders! Sie war sein seltener Vogel…..sein Schatz und er würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

Timothy sah auf seine Uhr und seufzte, Arden wollte am Morgen die Elektroschocktherapie bei Jude durchführen und das war jetzt einige Stunden her. Innerlich verfluchte er sich, weil er nicht den Mut hatte einzuschreiten aber was hätte er tun sollen? Mit all dem Wissen was Jude hatte, war sie eine wirkliche Gefahr und konnte mit nur wenigen Worten, alles zerstören für das er sein Leben lang gearbeitet hatte. Doch der Gedanke im gleichen Gebäude wie sie zu sein, wenn der Strom durch ihren Körper floss, war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Er wusste, es musste sein aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er anwesend sein musste.

Langsam stieg er aus seinen Wagen und betrat die Vorhalle des Sanatoriums. Vielleicht sollte er gleich zu Jude gehen, um ihr etwas Trost zu spenden und für sie zu beten. Aber konnte er das jetzt ertragen? Er hatte Patienten gesehen nach einer Behandlung von Arden und der Gedanke Jude in diesen Zustand vorzufinden ließ ihn innerlich zusammen zucken. Er hatte Angst, Angst davor was er sehen würde. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging die Stufen nach oben, er konnte das jetzt nicht. Er wollte sich einfach nur in sein Bett fallen lassen und für einige Stunden all das hier vergessen. Wie konnte sein Leben nur so aus den Fugen geraten? Gerade als er die Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen öffnen wollte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich und erkannte sofort wer es war.

„Sie waren den ganzen Tag weg Monsignore!" Ardens Stimme hallte durch den leeren Flur von Briarcliff und der ältere Mann sah Timothy herablassend an.

Timothy atmete tief durch und drehte sich zu Arden „Ich hatte einiges zu tun! Kann ich etwas für Sie tun Doktor?"

„Oh, wie mir scheint sind Sie etwas gereizt. Ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht wissen, wie es Ihrer Lieblingspatientin geht! Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, wie die Behandlung gelaufen ist?" Arden kam langsam näher und sah Timothy prüfend an.

Timothy spürte wie er immer unruhiger wurde. Wieso hatte Arden gewartet? Warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihm darüber reden? War etwas schief gelaufen?

„Ich…..nein….Was?" Timothy musste sich zusammen nehmen und versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen „Was ist passiert? Umsonst warten Sie doch nicht auf mich zu dieser Tageszeit. Was haben Sie getan? Ist Jude etwas zugestoßen?"

Timothy war selbst überrascht wie kraftvoll seine Stimme klang und er konnte sehen, dass Arden nicht weniger überrascht war.

„Ob etwas passiert ist? Ganz im Gegenteil….nichts ist passiert! Gar nichts! Ich konnte die Behandlung nicht durchführen, wie mir scheint hat sich jemand am meinen Arbeitsmaterialien zu schaffen gemacht. Einige Drähte waren durchgeschnitten. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre ein Kurzschluss aber nein, jemand hat meine Arbeit sabotiert."

„Was?" Timothy wusste nicht ob er erleichtert oder schockiert sein sollte. Jude ging es gut und das war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für ihn aber anderseits, war diese Behandlung dringend nötig um zu verhindern, dass Jude reden würde „Und wer war es?"

Arden musterte Timothy genau und trat näher „Nun, anscheinend jemand, der eine große Sympathie für Miss Martin hegt…..jemand der über diese Behandlung Bescheid wusste und das waren nur Schwester Mary Eunice, Sie und meine Wenigkeit. Sagen Sie verehrter Monsignore, wieso waren Sie den ganzen Tag unterwegs? Hatten Sie wirklich etwas Wichtiges zu tun und hatten Sie Angst, man würde Ihnen ihr schlechtes Gewissen ansehen?"

Mit großen Augen sah Timothy zu Arden und funkelte ihn ungläubig an „Was soll das heißen? Sie verdächtigen mich? Wieso sollte ich so etwas tun?"

Arden stand nun gefährlich nahe bei Timothy und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an „Ihre Gefühle für diese Frau beeinträchtigen ihr Urteilsvermögen! Sie haben ein Auge auf diese Frau geworfen und ob Sie es zugeben wollen oder nicht, ich kann sehen dass Sie Gefühle für sie hegen. Völlig unangebrachte Gefühle, die uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Ich warne Sie Timothy, wenn ich herausfinde dass sie mich betrügen und meine Arbeit sabotieren, dann werden Sie es bereuen. Schwester Mary Eunice sieht das wie ich und wir beide werden Sie im Auge behalten. Ich gebe Ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat, als Freud so zu sagen….legen Sie sich nicht mit mir an."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Arden um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Timothy aber stand noch einige Minuten regungslos da und spürte wie seine Hände zitterten. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte gesehen zu was Arden im Stande war und er wollte keinesfalls wie Shelly enden. Wenn Timothy bisher dachte, er war in einer ausweglosen Situation, so bekam dieses Wort erst jetzt eine wahre Bedeutung….Ausweglos!


	30. Erinnerungen an Elsa Mars

**Kapitel 29: Erinnerungen an Elsa Mars**

Elsa saß in einer kleinen Bar und trank bereits ihren dritten Schnaps, sie musste alles was sie gerade von ihrer Tante gehört hatte verarbeiten und versuchen mit all dem irgendwie weiter machen zu können. Jude war tatsächlich ihre Schwester, die Schwester von der sie glaube, sie sei vor vielen Jahren verstorben. Innerlich verfluchte Elsa ihre Eltern. Wieso hatten sie Jutta aufgegeben? Wieso haben sie sie totgeschwiegen? Vielleicht hätte man sie viel früher finden können. Vielleicht wäre Jude jetzt nicht in einer Irrenanstalt und sie selbst wäre mit mehr Liebe aufgewachsen. Wenn ihre Eltern Jutta so geliebt haben, warum haben sie nicht länger nach ihr gesucht? Elsa konnte es nicht verstehen, aber sie hatte ihre Eltern nie wirklich verstanden.

Aber eines stand für Elsa fest, sie hatte eine Schwester zu der sie sich sofort verbunden gefühlt hatte und das noch bevor sie wusste, wer Judy Martin wirklich war und sie würde alles dafür tun, um sie aus Briarcliff heraus zu holen. Alles! Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht einfach ohne jegliche Art von Beweise dorthin zurückkehren. Sie brauchte ein offizielles Dokument und so trank Elsa ihren letzten Schnaps aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Standesamt in Charlottenburg. Elsa selbst hatte nicht viel Hoffnung eine Geburtsurkunde oder Taufurkunde von Jutta zu finden. Zwischen ihrer Geburt und dem heutigen Tag, hatte Deutschland zwei Kriege miterlebt und vieles wurde zerstört. Ob die gesuchten Unterlagen noch vorhanden waren, war mehr als fraglich aber Elsa musste es einfach versuchen.

Sie fuhr mit einem Taxi zum Standesamt und bete, dass noch irgendwo der Name Jutta Mars zu finden war. Nach weniger als 10 Minuten kam Elsa an ihrem Ziel an und bezahlte den Fahrer. Mit wenig Zuversicht betrat Elsa das große Verwaltungsgebäude und begab sich zu der Dame an der Information.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Elsa Mars. Ich bräuchte einen Auszug aus dem Geburtenregister."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte die Dame zu Elsa und studierte das Gesicht der blonden Frau.

„Verzeihung bitte, aber sagten Sie ihr Name sei Elsa Mars?"

Etwas irritiert blickte Elsa zu der Frau, die in etwa in ihrem Alter war und nickte „Ja, darf ich fragen ob wir uns kennen?"

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln blickte die andere Frau zu Elsa und musterte das Gesicht von Elsa genau „Oh ja, Sie sind tatsächlich Elsa Mars, ich erkenne Sie wieder. Verzeihen Sie, aber ich habe Sie vor vielen Jahren in einen Nachtclub singen hören. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an ihren Auftritt erinnern, mein Mann hatte mir an diesen Abend einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Wir waren danach oft in diesem Lokal, aber wir haben Sie leider nie wieder singen hören. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, ich liebe Ihre Stimme…Oh meine Güte, verzeihen Sie bitte. Was kann ich für Sie tun Frau Mars?"

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf Elsas Gesicht und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass sich so viele Jahre nachdem sie in Berlin aufgetreten war noch jemand an sie erinnerte. Doch schnell erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, warum sie hergekommen war.

„Ich benötige dringend einen Auszug aus dem Geburtenregister von 1909." Sagte Elsa und sah die andere Frau hoffnungsvoll an.

„1909? Ich befürchte das wird schwierig, es existieren nicht mehr viele Unterlagen aus den Jahren vor dem ersten Weltkrieg." Die Dame blickte zu Elsa und in ihr enttäuschtes Gesicht.

„Bitte, es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich brauche dringend diesen Auszug. Können Sie nicht nachsehen, ob noch Einträge vorhanden sind."

Mit einen Seufzer nickte die Dame „Um welchen Auszug genau handelt es sich denn?"

„Es geht um Jutta Mars, sie wurde am 02.04.1909 geboren. Sie ist meine Schwester und ich brauche eine Geburtsurkunde oder etwas Derartiges. Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre."

Die Frau an der Information konnte die Verzweiflung in Elsas Stimme hören und schrieb sich den Namen und den Geburtstag auf „In Ordnung Frau Mars, ich werde es überprüfen aber bitte, machen Sie sich nicht allzu viel Hoffnung."

Elsa nickte und atmete tief durch „Wie lange wird es dauern?"

„Nun, diese alten Register sind nicht hier gelagert. Normalerweise kann es bis zu einer Woche dauern aber….." ein sanftes lächeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht „….kommen Sie morgen Nachmittag wieder. Ich werde es nach ganz oben auf die Liste setzten."

„Ich danke Ihnen…..wirklich. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie wichtig das für mich ist."

„Es war mir eine Ehre Ihnen zu helfen, ich hoffe nur ich habe morgen gute Nachrichten für Sie."

Elsa verabschiedete sich von der Dame und verließ voller Hoffnung das Standesamt. Jetzt konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als warten. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu verschenken und so würde der Verbleib von Hans Gruper als nächstes auf ihrer Liste stehen. Und sollte sie keine Informationen über ihn bekommen, was nach 1945 mit ihm geschehen war, so gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit ihn zu identifizieren…auch wenn das Elsas schlimmste Alpträume von neuen erwachen lassen würde.


	31. Eine neue Hoffnung

**Kapitel 30: Eine neue Hoffnung**

Der nächste Morgen kam und Jude erwachte das erste Mal seit langen völlig ausgeschlafen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann sie zuletzt eine Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte und das ohne Alpträume. Noch nicht ganz munter, rieb sich Jude die Augen und dachte an den gestrigen Tag. Hatte sie das alles nur geträumt? Oder war es wirklich passiert? Hatte Frank ihr wirklich gesagt, dass er sie liebte? Langsam setzte sich Jude auf und ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Nein, es war kein Traum. An einem Punkt in ihrem Leben, wo Jude den Glauben an die Liebe längst verloren hatte, gab es nun doch einen Mann der sie liebte. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dort war nichts bedrängendes, nichts hinterhältiges, nichts falsches…..nur Zuneigung und Liebe.

Jude war bereits Mitte fünfzig und hatte schon viele Männer Bekanntschaften gemacht. Doch diese hatten nicht das entfernteste mit Liebe zu tun. Selbst ihr damaliger Verlobter, hatte sie nie so angesehen wie es Frank tat. Sie hatte diesen Bastard so geliebt und alles was er ihr gelassen hatte, war ein Leben voller zerstörter Träume und Einsamkeit. Nie wieder hatte sich Jude in einen Mann verliebt, bis sie Timothy Howard traf. Er war für sie das Sinnbild von Gutherzigkeit und Reinheit. Sofort nachdem sie sich kennenlernten, war Jude ihm verfallen und hätte alles für ihn und seinen großen Traum getan….alles. Doch auch diese Liebe erwies sich im Nachhinein als eine einseitige Liebe. Timothy gab ihr Hoffnung und etwas an das sie glauben konnte oder glauben wollte. Einen Traum, einen Sinn in ihrem Leben. Wie oft hatte er davon gesprochen sie mit nach Rom zunehmen? Doch sie war nicht in Rom. Sie saß in einer Haftanstalt für kriminelle Geisteskranke und das für einen Mord, den sie nicht begannen hatte. Verdammt bis zu ihrem Tode hier zu sein und das durch die Hand eines Mannes, den sie geliebt hatte. Jude konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie wach wurde und die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken spürte. Das erste was sie sah, war das Gesicht von Timothy und sie war so erleichtert ihn zusehen, doch schnell musste Jude erkennen, dass er nicht gekommen war um ihr zu helfen oder beizustehen. Er hatte sie fallen lassen und das obwohl er wusste, dass sie weder Paranoid war, noch eine Mörderin. Sie verspürte eine rasende Wut auf ihn aber was noch viel schlimmer für sie war, war das wieder ein Mann sie benutzt hatte, nur um sie danach wie einen dreckigen Lappen in den Abfall zu werfen. Die Erkenntnis, dass Timothy nicht einmal annährend der gutherzige und reine Mann war, den sie glaubte zu kennen traf Jude tief. An diesen Tag starb für Jude die Hoffnung jemals von einen Mann geliebt zu werden und doch sah alles plötzlich ganz anders aus.

Jude hätte es nie für möglich gehalten aber die Hoffnung in ihr war nicht völlig gestorben, Frank hatte mit seinem Geständnis etwas in ihr bewirkt, was sie wieder hoffen ließ. War es wirklich möglich, dass es noch nicht vorbei war? Gab es noch Hoffnung auf ein normales und erfülltes Leben? Jude wollte es glauben. Frank hatte so viel auf sich genommen um ihr zu helfen, er hatte ihr immer zugehört und war für sie da. Selbst als sie völlig betrunken von allen kopfschüttelnd und verachtend angesehen wurde, sah sie in Franks Augen keinerlei Ablehnung.

 _‚_ _Oh Gott ich bin so dumm und blind gewesen. Hätte ich alles früher erkannt, wäre vielleicht alles ganz anders gekommen. Ich bin ja so dumm gewesen.' v_ erfluchte sich Jude in Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre eigene Blindheit.

Bis vor kurzen hatte sie keinerlei Hoffnung gehabt jemals diesen Ort zu verlassen und nun gab es gleich zwei Menschen auf die sie hoffen konnte. Frank der ihr Schutzengel war und Elsa die ihr versprochen hatte zurückzukehren.

Jude starrte auf die kalten dunklen Wände ihrer Zelle und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich werde nicht hier sterben, ich muss nur noch ein bisschen länger durchhalten." Sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und hatte das Gefühl ihr alter Kampfgeist kehrte mehr und mehr zurück. Sie würde nicht aufgeben, nicht jetzt. Sie kannte Elsa nicht gut, eigentlich kannte sie die andere Frau gar nicht aber etwas tief in ihr sagte ihr, dass Elsa wiederkommen würde und bis dahin würde sie durchhalten müssen, egal was Arden und Mary Eunice noch alles planten. Sie würde es schaffen und Frank gab ihr die Kraft dazu.


	32. Was geschah mit Hans Gruper

**Kapitel 31: Was geschah mit Hans Gruper**

Es war bereits dunkel als Elsa ein Museum erreichte, an dem eine Ausstellung über den 2 Jahre zuvor hingerichteten Kriegsverbrecher Adolf Eichmann stattfand. Elsa hatte nicht wirklich Anhaltspunkte wo sie mit der Suche nach Gruper beginnen sollte, aber vielleicht fand sie hier einige Antworten. Als Elsa das Museum betrat, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Kurator der Ausstellung. Langsam ging Elsa durch die Flure und warf immer wieder einen Blick auf die grauenhaften Bilder des Schreckens an den Wänden. Menschen waren wirklich Monster. Als Elsa weiter ging, entdecke sie einen großen älteren Mann mit Brille der einige Dinge zu analysieren schien.

„Verzeihung, ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Kurator dieses Museums."

Der große Mann drehte sich zu Elsa und sah sie streng an „Den haben Sie gefunden gnädige Frau, aber heute gibt es leider keine Führung mehr. Kommen Sie doch morgen früh wieder."

Elsa schüttelte den Kopf „Es geht nicht um diese Ausstellung, ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden der sich mit Kriegsverbrechern auskennt, die nach 1945 verschwunden sind."

Mit fragenden Blick nahm der Mann seine Brille ab und sah Elsa prüfend an. Er wusste nicht woher er sie kannte, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte.

„In der Tat kenne ich mich gut mit diesen Thema aus. Mein Name ist Professor Hinze, mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Höflich hielt er Elsa seine Hand hin.

„Mein Name ist Elsa Mars." Elsa schüttelte seine Hand und begann nervös zu werden. Vielleicht konnte Professor Hinze ihr wirklich Informationen zu Gruper geben.

„Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Ich habe nicht sehr viel Zeit."

Elsa schluckte heftig und nickte „Ich nehme an, Sie kennen den Namen Doktor Hans Gruper!"

Mit großen Augen blickte der Professor zu Elsa und nickte „Selbstverständlich. Er war eines der größten Monster welches der Nationalsozialismus hervorgebracht hat. Er war als Lagerarzt in Auschwitz und hat bis Kriegsende unzählige Experimente an Menschen vorgenommen. Nach 1945 ist er laut meines Wissens nach München gegangen und hat sich dort versteckt. Die Suche nach Kriegsverbrechern wurde immer mehr angekurbelt und die Nürnberger Prozesse führten dazu, dass viele das Land verließen."

„Hat auch Gruper Deutschland verlassen? Es tut mir leid, ich will nicht unhöflich sein aber sein Leben ist nicht das, was mich jetzt interessiert. Ich muss wissen, ob er jemals gefasst wurde oder getötet."

Immer mehr beobachtete Professor Hinze die Frau vor sich, er kannte sie! Aber woher?

„Nein, Gruper wurde nie gefasst. Es heißt er sei 1947 oder 1948 über die Rattenlinie nach Argentinien gekommen und da verliert sich seine Spur. Sollte Gruper noch am Leben sein, so wird er unter falschen Namen irgendwo leben. Darf ich fragen, wieso Sie das so interessiert? Haben Sie etwa Informationen über Hans Gruper?" Das Interesse von Hinze war nun mehr als geweckt. Was wenn diese Frau mehr über Gruper wusste, als sie bisher gesagt hatte.

„Ich…nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist mehr persönliches Interesse und…" ein nervöses Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Elsas Gesicht wieder.

Immer mehr versuchte sich Professor Hinze an die Frau zu erinnern, die er zweifelsohne vorher schon einmal sah und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

 _‚_ _Oh du lieber Gott, kann das möglich sein?'_

„Sie sind das Mädchen, nicht wahr?" fragte er und sah Elsa vollkommen schockiert an.

„Bitte was?" irritiert über die plötzliche Wende des Gesprächs sah Elsa den Mann vor sich an.

„Als Gruper weg war, wurden viele seiner Privaten Sachen beschlagnahmt. Einige erhielten Museen und andere wurden unter Verschluss gehalten, weil sie zu drastisch waren für die Öffentlichkeit. Unter seinen Privaten Sachen, befanden sich einige 8 Millimeter Streifen aus den frühen Dreißigern. Unmenschliche Filme, die nur noch mehr zeigten was für ein Monster er war. Auf einem Film war eine junge blonde Frau zu sehen, der man….." Als Professor Hinze in das nun kreidebleiche Gesicht der blonden Frau sah, hielt er innen und beendete seinen Satz nicht „Sie sind dieses Mädchen. Ich erkenne Sie!"

Elsa wurde schwindelig und sie hatte das Gefühl erbrechen zu müssen. Nach all diesen Jahren, hatte Elsa gehofft, dass dieser Film in Vergessenheit geraten war. Es war der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens und nie hatte sie den Schmerz vergessen, als die kreischende Kettensäge ihre Beine abtrennte. Die Körperlichen Schmerzen waren lange vergangen, aber die Wunden in ihrer Seele waren noch tief und gerade jetzt hatte Elsa das Gefühl, jemand hätte sie rücksichtslos wieder aufgerissen.

„Ich…ich…." Elsa schluckte schwer und brachte kein Wort heraus. Es war einfach zu viel und Elsa hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jemals mit diesen Film konfrontiert zu werden.

Professor Hinze sah Elsa an und deutete auf die Bank, die ein paar Meter weit weg stand „Bitte Frau Mars, setzten Sie sich." Leicht stützend brachte er Elsa zu der Bank und ließ sie Platz nehmen. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu ihren Beinen und er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie wirklich das Mädchen war, was auf so grausame Art und Weise seine Beine verlor. Aber er konnte ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht noch vor sich sehen und auch ihre Reaktion zeigte ihm, dass er Recht hatte „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich Sie so aus der Fassung gebracht habe. Kann ich Ihnen ein Glas Wasser holen?"

Elsa schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch „Nein, vielen Dank es geht schon." Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah den Mann mit traurigen Augen an „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Film noch existiert."

„Also sind Sie es wirklich!" seine Stimme verriet Erstaunen und Ehrfurcht. Er hatte bis eben nicht geglaubt, dass das Mädchen diese Tortur überlebt hatte und nun saß sie hier.

Elsa nickte „Ja, ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, dass ich es nicht bin aber leider ist es so. Vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich so ein Interesse an Grupers Verbleib habe."

„Und wie mir scheint, sind Sie nicht die Einzige. Vor etwa 2 Monaten wurden wir kontaktiert aus Amerika. Ein Herr Sam Goodman hatte sich nach Gruper erkundigt und einen Verdacht geäußert, dass er etwas über dessen verbleib wusste. Natürlich haben wir die Behörden informiert, aber dann hat sich Goodman nicht mehr gemeldet. Wissen Sie, es gibt viele Menschen die immer irgendjemanden gesehen haben wollen und das meiste davon ist Blödsinn. Aber bei Goodman, hatte ich nicht das Gefühl er wäre ein Verrückter. Er sagte er würde uns stichfeste Beweise liefern können, er arbeitete wohl mit einer Nonne zusammen, die mit Gruper zusammen arbeiten würde."

Elsas Herz schlug immer höher. Alles begann sich zusammen zu fügen.

„Sagte er wo sich Gruper angeblich aufhalten würde?"

„Er rief aus einem Ort nahe von Boston an. Er sagte Gruper würde in einem Sanatorium arbeiten namens Broierliff!"

Elsa schluckte schwer „Sagte er vielleicht Briarcliff?"

Mit großen Augen sah der ältere Mann Elsa an „Ja, genau es war Briarcliff! Oh mein Gott, er ist wirklich da oder? Wissen Sie was das bedeutet? Einer der größten Kriegsverbrecher des Dritten Reichs könnte gefasst werden. Haben Sie ihn etwa gesehen?"

Elsa wurde heiß und kalt, sie war so nahe dran und konnte es fühlen. Vielleicht würde es nach so vielen Jahren doch noch Gerechtigkeit für sie geben und für all seine anderen Opfer.

„Nein, aber ich war dort. Ich war in Briarcliff und einer der Mitarbeiter erzählte meinen Mann von einem Arzt, der sich Arden nennt. Ich….wir sind uns sicher, es ist Gruper!"

Je mehr Elsa erfuhr, desto mehr Angst bekam sie um Jude, die in Briarcliff diesem Monster ausgesetzt war. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass Jude nichts zustoßen würde. Denn wenn Gruper erfuhr, dass man ihm auf der Spur war, würde er alles und jeden aus den Weg räumen.

„Die Ermittlungsbehörden sind bereits an dem Fall dran und wenn Sie jetzt noch von Ihnen hören, was Sie zusagen haben, dann werden sie bald Amtshilfe ersuchen. Bei solchen Fällen, wird nicht lange gewartet. Ich habe einen Freund beim Bundeskriminalamt, er wird Ihnen zuhören."

Elsa musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken sammeln, in binnen von wenigen Tagen hatte sich ihr ganzes Leben geändert. Pepper war wieder bei ihr, sie hatte eine Schwester, dann die Sache mit Gruper, jetzt war sie wieder in Deutschland und sie musste alles ganz allein durchstehen. Mehr und mehr vermisste sie Massimos Rückhalt und sie sehnte sich so sehr nach ihn. Er war immer für sie da und nun war sie alleine hier und ihre gesamte Vergangenheit brach über sie ein.

„Ich werde mit jeden reden, ich will das Gruper gefasst wird und bezahlen muss."

Professor Hinze nickte und deutet Elsa den Weg zu seinem Büro.


	33. Gespäche unter Freunden

**Kapitel 32: Gespräche unter Freunden**

Jude war mehr als glücklich, dass sie weder Mary Eunice noch Arden an diesen Morgen gesehen hatte. Schon allein die bloße Anwesenheit der beiden, ließ Jude unruhig werden, denn sie wusste die beiden würden nicht aufgeben, bis sie völlig gebrochen oder tot war. Allerdings hatte sie auch Frank seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen und Jude begann sich um den Mann der ihr am Tag zuvor seine Liebe gestand zu sorgen. Was wenn Arden und Mary Eunice herausgefunden hatten, dass er es war der Ardens „Spielzeug" zerstört hatte. Nach allem was Jude über Arden wusste, war dieses Monster zu allem im Stande. Jedes Mal wenn die Tür zum großen Gemeinschaftsraum auf ging, hoffte Jude sie würde Frank hereinkommen sehen aber jedes Mal wenn sie voller Erwartungen zur Tür blickte wurde sie enttäuscht.

Judes unruhige Blicke blieben nicht unbemerkt von Lana, die zusammen mit Jude im Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

„Jude? Komm, jetzt sag mir was los ist. Du bist den ganzen Morgen schon so nervös." Lana zog an ihrer Zigarette und blickte zu der blonden Frau.

Jude war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie hörte das Lana etwas sagte aber nicht wahrnahm was genau sie sagte.

„Jude?" sagte Lana noch einmal etwas lauter um die Aufmerksamkeit von Jude zu erlangen.

„Was?" fragte Jude nur und sah zu Lana „Es tut mir Leid Lana, aber ich habe nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?"

Mit einen tiefen seufzten drückte Lana ihre Zigarette aus und sah Jude tief in die Augen „Ich wollte wissen, was heute mit dir los ist. Du bist so nervös und hast heute eine Zigarette nach der anderen geraucht. Was ist gestern noch alles geschehen? Ich meine außer das du das Glück hattest, Ardens Horrorapparat zu entkommen."

Lana hatte ein scharfes Auge und beobachtete die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung genau. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Jude und sie wollte wissen was. Es war nicht so, dass sie Interesse als Reporterin hatte, sie wollte es wissen als Freundin.

„Ich bin deine Freundin Jude und ich habe gelernt dir zu vertrauen, nach allem was vorher war. Du kannst mir auch vertrauen. Es ist doch so, du und ich wir haben hier nicht sehr viele Freunde, aber die wenigen die wir haben, denen sollten wir vertrauen. Denkst du nicht auch?"

Lana ergriff Judes Hand und drückte sie freundschaftlich.

Jude sagte kein Wort und sah die Aufrichtigkeit in Lanas Augen. Sie drückte ebenfalls Lanas Hand und atmete tief durch.

„Es ist so, in den letzten Tagen ist so viel geschehen. Dinge die mein Leben wieder völlig auf den Kopf gestellt haben und dieses Mal in einer guten Art und Weise. Ich glaube, ich kann das alles noch nicht so verarbeiten. Zuerst das Treffen mit Elsa….du musst zugeben, es hätte jeden überrascht eine Person zu treffen, die wie ein Spiegelbild ist. Dann kam diese schreckliche Nachricht von der Elektroschocktherapie und auch da, hatte ich mehr Glück als ich es wahrscheinlich verdient hatte." Jude lächelte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf „Glück? Nein Lana, es war kein Glück! Es war mein Schutzengel, der mich gerettet hat."

Verwundert blickte Lana zu Jude „Was meinst du damit?" Lana beugte sich vor und sprach so leise das niemand außer Jude sie hören konnte „Meinst du, jemand hat dir geholfen?"

Jude sah sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie hören konnte „Ja, Ardens Apparat ging nicht zufällig kaputt Lana. Jemand der mir viel bedeutet, hat wirklich viel auf sich genommen um mir zu helfen und nun…." Judes Blick wurde traurig und auch etwas panisch „…und nun, habe ich diese Person seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen und ich habe Angst, dass Arden dahinter gekommen ist. Dieser Mann ist ein Monstrum und ohne Skrupel, aber er ist nicht dumm. Ich habe Angst Lana!"

In Judes Augen bildeten sich Tränen, als sie daran dachte, was mit Frank passieren könnte, sollte man die Wahrheit erfahren. Nicht schon wieder wollte sie dafür verantwortlich sein, dass jemand wegen ihr leiden musste und schon gar nicht Frank. Erst jetzt, wo Jude begann sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen erkannte sie, dass er ihr mehr bedeutete als sie zunächst dachte.

Mit einen mitfühlenden Blick, sah Lana Jude an und konnte sehen, dass Jude wirklich Angst hatte. Nicht um sich, sondern um ihren sogenannten Schutzengel. Lana überlegte wem Jude meinen könnte und dann ganz plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es konnte nur er sein. Noch als Jude Nonne in Briarcliff war, war Lana nicht entgangen das ein bestimmter Mann sie mit seinen liebevollen Blicken geradezu verfolgte. Damals konnte es Lana nicht verstehen, sie sah in Jude ein eiskaltes und berechnendes Miststück, aber nun hatte sie die Frau hinter der strengen Schwester Jude kennen gelernt und begann zu verstehen.

Mit einen Flüsterton sagte Lana lediglich „Frank!" und in Judes schockierten Augen sah sie, dass sie Recht hatte. Judes Schutzengel war Frank McCann.

„Woher? Ich meine, wie hast du?" Jude war außerstande einen klaren Satz zusammen zu bekommen. War es so offensichtlich? Hatte sie vielleicht selbst Frank verraten, durch irgendwelche Gesten?

Lana schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte „Ach Jude, mir ist schon früher aufgefallen, dass Frank dich nicht so ansah, wie ein Mann im Normalfall eine Nonne ansieht. Da war immer etwas Liebevolles in seinen Augen…..ich würde sogar behaupten es war ein verliebter Blick. Es fiel mir schon damals auf, als die Zellenkontrolle war und er über deinen, naja…nennen wir es Witz gelacht hat. Weißt du noch? Du hast mich gefragt ob ich die Bürgerrechtsbewegung für verfolgte Lesben anrufen wollte."

Jude atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen „Oh mein Gott, ich bin so ein gemeines Miststück gewesen. Es tut mir Leid Lana, alles was ich gesagt habe."

„Damals hätte ich dir am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, aber das ist Vergangenheit. Ich habe dir verziehen und nun lass es uns vergessen."

Jude öffnete die Augen und blickte Lana an, mit ernsten Ausdruck und voller Kampfgeist.

„Wenn Elsa zurückkommt und für mich wirklich die Möglichkeit besteht diesen verdammten Ort zu verlassen, dann werde ich nicht ohne dich gehen Lana. Ich verspreche es dir! Ich werde meine Fehler wieder gut machen. Ich werde nicht ohne dich gehen!"

Zwar glaubte Lana nicht wirklich daran, dass sie oder Jude diesen Ort jemals lebend verlassen würden, aber allein der Gedanke, dass jemand an sie dachte machte Lana glücklich. Nichts jagte ihr mehr Angst ein, als die Einsamkeit. Vielleicht war das der Grund weshalb sie so an Jude festhielt, wenn Jude da war, fühlte sie sich nicht allein. Mit beiden Händen hielt sie nun Judes Hand fest.

„Das weiß ich Jude." Lächelte Lana und blickte dann zu der Tür, wo gerade jemand den Raum betrat „Oh und wo wir gerade beim Thema Freunde sind…..sieh mal."

Langsam und unauffällig blickte Jude zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ein riesiger Stein von ihrem Herzen fiel.

 _‚_ _Frank'_


	34. Bittere Enttäuschung

**Kapitel 33: Bittere Enttäuschung**

Elsa hatte in der vergangenen Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan, zu viel war am Tag zuvor geschehen und Elsa musste versuchen alles irgendwie allein zu verarbeiten. Zuerst die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Schwester nicht verstorben war, so wie sie es immer geglaubt hatte. Dann die Begegnung mit ihrer Tante, die so viele alte Wunden aufgerissen hatte, von denen Elsa glaubte sie wären für immer verheilt gewesen. Und schließlich das Gespräch mit Professor Hinze über den Verbleib von Hans Gruper. Für Elsa war es schockierend zu erfahren, dass ausgerechnet dieses Monster überlebt hatte, aber noch mehr schockierte sie, dass dieses Monster bei ihrer Schwester war. Elsa wusste besser als jeder andere Mensch, zu was Gruper alles in der Lage war. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde wenn Jude in seine Hände fiel. Er musste gefasst werden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Nervös drehte sich Elsa hin und her in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich so schrecklich einsam. Wie gern hätte sie jetzt Massimo an ihrer Seite gehabt. Ihren geliebten Massimo, der immer für sie da war und sie vom ersten Moment an geliebt hatte, so wie sie war. In all den Jahren, nachdem Elsa die Freak Show verlassen hatte, hatte ihr Massimo immer zur Seite gestanden und war immer für sie da. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihr Kopfkissen und versuchte noch etwas zu schlafen. Der nächste Tag würde nicht leichter werden und sie musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Es war bereits 3 Uhr morgens, als Elsa endlich einschlief und in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Am Morgen, fühlte sich Elsa mehr als grauenhaft. Sie hatte nicht viel mehr als 3 Stunden geschlafen und die Zeitumstellung machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie wusste sie musste um 9 Uhr bei dem Mann von dem Bundeskriminalamt sein und ihre Aussage machen. Sie hoffte wirklich dass man sie ernst nehmen würde, den je länger Gruper auf freien Fuß war, umso mehr Menschen würden sterben oder ein ähnliches Schicksal erleiden wie sie selbst. Nachdem sie sich fertig gemacht hatte und noch eine weitere Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, fuhr Elsa mit dem Taxi zu Professor Hinze, der sie begleiten wollte.

Vor dem großen Gebäude des Bundeskriminalamtes, sah Elsa schon den Professor stehen und sie spürte wie sie immer nervöser wurde. Sie atmete tief durch und ging auf den Mann zu, der sie mit einem seltsamen Blick der Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht ansah.

„Guten Morgen Fräulein Mars. Sind Sie bereit?"

Mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln sah Elsa den Mann an und zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich es tun muss."

Mit einem Nicken hielt Professor Hinze Elsa den Arm hin und ging mit ihr gemeinsam zum Büro des leitenden Ermittlers. Die Absätze von Elsas Schuhen hallten durch die leeren Gänge und doch hatte Elsa das Gefühl, ihr Herz schlug noch um so vieles lauter.

„Wir sind da! Geht es Ihnen gut?" fragte Professor Hinze und bemerkte wie blass und nervös Elsa war.

„Ja, ich will es nur hinter mich bringen."

Und gerade als Elsa ihre Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, ging dir Tür auf und ein junger Mann erschien vor ihnen.

„Guten Morgen, ich nehme an, Sie sind Fräulein Mars! Ich glaube wir beide haben einen Termin! Kommen Sie herein, ich bin Oberkommissar Lang."

Elsa nickte und ging an dem Kommissar vorbei. Hinter sich hörte sie noch, wie Professor Hinze und er noch einige Worte sprachen und dann die Tür zuging.

„Bitte mein Fräulein, nehmen Sie Platz. Kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

Elsa setzte sich und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein vielen Dank, ich möchte einfach nur meine Aussage machen."

Mit einem nicken setzte sich Lang hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah Elsa an „Also, wie Sie wollen! Mein guter Freund Professor Hinze, hat mir schon gesagt um was es geht. Er sagte, Sie hätten Informationen über Doktor Hans Gruper. Ich bin schon eine Weile an diesen Fall dran und ich hatte schon eine zuverlässige Quelle, leider ist mein Informant durch einen…nunja…..Überfall ums Leben gekommen. Also bitte, erzählen Sie mir alles was Sie über Gruper wissen. Einfach alles."

Elsa atmete tief durch und holte eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche „Darf ich?"

„Aber sicher!" Kommissar Lang holte ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Tasche und lehnte sich zu Elsa vor.

Ein langer und tiefer Zug von ihrer Zigarette ließen Elsa gleich ruhiger werden „Sie wollen also alles wissen?"

„Ja bitte mein Fräulein. Von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis jetzt. Jede Information ist wichtig für mich."

Elsa leckte sich die Lippen und schloss einen Moment die Augen „Also alles von Anfang an."

Und so begann Elsa ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Von der ersten Begegnung mit Gruper, wie sie ihre Beine verlor und wie sie viele Jahre später hörte, dass Gruper jetzt als Arden in Briarcliff arbeitete. All die schlimmen Erinnerungen aus vergangenen Tagen kamen wieder hoch und plötzlich hatte sie sogar das Gefühl, dass ihre Beine wieder zu schmerzen begannen. Elsa wusste es waren nur Phantomschmerzen und doch schmerzte es so, als wären ihre Beine gerade erst abgetrennt worden.

Kommissar Lang hörte Elsa die ganze Zeit über aufmerksam zu und schrieb alles mit. Es war unglaublich, was diese Frau durchgemacht hatte und das sie trotzdem noch in der Lage war weiter zu machen. Sein Onkel selbst hatte im Krieg ein Bein verloren und er wurde nie wieder der Alte. Er versank in Selbstmitleid bis es ihn zerstörte, aber diese Frau hatte weiter gemacht und Kommissar Lang konnte nichts anderes für sie empfinden als Bewunderung. Es verging über eine Stunde und endlich hatte Elsa es geschafft, sie hatte einem fremden Mann alles über ihr Leben erzählt und obwohl sie sich gedemütigt und schwach fühlte, verspürte sie auch eine gewisse Erleichterung.

„Wie geht es nun weiter?" fragte Elsa und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an.

„Wie ich schon sagte, wir ermitteln schon eine Weile gegen Gruper aber bislang hatten wir nicht genug Informationen. Wir werden jetzt Amtshilfe beantragen und dann hoffen wir, dass unsere Kollegen in den USA schnell reagieren werden. Ich muss Ihnen sagen Fräulein Mars, es kann eine Weile dauern. Es liegen viele Behördenwege dazwischen und ….."

„Moment! Was bedeutet eine Weile? Wir reden hier über einen gemeingefährlichen Mann, der in einem Sanatorium als Arzt praktiziert?" Elsa sah den Mann vor sich völlig entrüstet an.

„Nunja, es kann einige Monate dauern, bis alle Behördenwege gegangen sind!"

„Monate? Das ist doch wohl ein Witz, oder? Hören Sie mal zu, meine eigene Schwester ist in diesem Sanatorium und der Willkür von diesem Monster ausgesetzt. Ich habe es gesehen, ich habe es erlebt, ich habe es gespürt zu was er in der Lage ist. Nie werde ich seine Augen vergessen, den Blick den er hatte nachdem er sein Werk vollendet hatte. Er sah auf meine abgetrennten Beine, als wäre es eine Art Kunstwerk. Jemand wie Gruper, hört nicht auf nur weil der Krieg vorbei ist. Er hat eine völlig gestörte Faszination für seine „Arbeit". Er kann nicht noch Monate so weiter machen, in dieser Zeit werden Menschen dort sterben und das nur wegen Behördenwege?" wütend sah Elsa den Mann an und wusste nicht ob sie weinen sollte oder ihn schlagen.

„Hören Sie, ich versuche mein Bestes. Ich verspreche es, aber ich bin auch nur ein kleiner Fisch hier."

Elsa nahm völlig außer sich ihre Tasche und lief zur Tür, doch bevor sie den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Sollte meiner Schwester in dieser Zeit etwas passieren, dann haben Sie in mir einen schlimmeren Feind als Gruper!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Elsa aus dem Büro und lief achtlos an Hinze vorbei. Sie wollte jetzt mit niemanden mehr reden. Sie hatte ihre ganze Vergangenheit offenbart und wofür?

 _‚_ _Monate? Das ist doch alles ein schlechter Witz!'_

Elsa verließ das Gebäude und machte sich auf den Weg zum Standesamt. Sie betete, dass wenigstens dort keine Enttäuschung auf sie warten würde. Sie musste zurück und dass so schnell wie möglich. Wenn die Behörden nichts gegen Gruper unternehmen wollten, dann würde sie es tun. Aber vorher musste sie Jude dort herausholen und das konnte sie nur, mit einem Beweis und den würde sie finden. Sie würde beweisen, dass Jude ihre Schwester ist und sie vor Gruper retten.


	35. Eine gute Erinnerung

**Kapitel 34: Eine gute Erinnerung**

Völlig verzweifelt und frustriert machte sich Elsa zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Standesamt. Sie brauchte frische Luft und sie musste sich abreagieren. Noch immer konnte und wollte sie nicht verstehen, was da gerade geschehen war. Sie servierte diesen Leuten einen der schlimmsten Kriegsverbrecher des Dritten Reiches auf einem goldenen Teller und was geschah? Nichts!

Elsa wollte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, was dieses Monster noch alles tun würde. Sie selbst hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, zu was er fähig war. Und eines stand fest, ein Mann wie Gruper würde sich nicht einfach zur Ruhe setzten. Ganz im Gegenteil, wo könnte er besser seine menschenverachtenden Experimente durchführen, als in einem Sanatorium!

Nach fast 20 Minuten die Elsa durch die Straßen von Berlin gegangen war, spürte sie wie ihre Beine anfingen immer heftiger zu schmerzen und sie rief sich ein Taxi um den Rest des Weges zu fahren. Ein hämisches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie blickte auf ihre Beine herab. Jahrelang hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr und selbst lange Strecken bereiteten ihr nie Probleme und jetzt plötzlich waren die Schmerzen wieder da. So frisch wie ihre Erinnerungen jetzt wieder waren, so frisch waren auch wieder ihre Wunden. Elsa wusste, dass es lediglich Phantomschmerzen waren und doch waren sie real. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rieb sie über ihre Knie und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Doch wie sollte sie sich hier entspannen, die ganze Stadt lag voller dunkler Erinnerungen und normalerweise, wäre Elsa niemals wieder zurückgekehrt. Doch nichts war mehr normal…..

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten kam Elsa endlich beim Standesamt an und hoffte, sie würde nicht wieder enttäuscht werden. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass diese ganze Reise umsonst gewesen sein sollte. Sicher wusste sie jetzt, was wirklich mit Jutta geschehen war aber solange sie keine Beweise hatte, war das auch nicht wirklich von Bedeutung. Mit einem gemischten Gefühl betrat Elsa das Standesamt und blickte sich um. Sofort sah sie wieder die Frau vom Vortag an der Information sitzen und Elsa betet mit jeden Schritt, dass sie ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis doch noch haben würde. Sobald die Dame Elsa erblickte, begann sie freundlich zu lächeln und winkte Elsa zu sich heran.

„Guten Tag Frau Mars, ich habe Sie schon erwartet." sagte die Frau freundlich und begann in ihren Unterlagen zu suchen.

Die Worte ließen Elsa hoffen und sie trat dichter an den Tresen heran „Guten Tag, haben Sie etwas für mich gefunden?"

Mit einem aufgeschlossenen Lächeln blickte die Frau wieder zu Elsa und schob ihr 2 Dokumente entgegen „Sie haben wirklich viel Glück Frau Mars. Tatsächlich ist es wie ich gesagt hatte, sehr unwahrscheinlich noch Unterlagen aus der Zeit vor dem ersten Weltkrieg zu finden, da vieles zerstört wurde. Im Geburtenregister war leider nichts mehr zu finden, was die Existenz einer Jutta Mars bestätigen würde. Allerdings haben wir weiter gesucht und im Taufregister fanden wir dann doch noch etwas. Jutta Mars, geboren am 02.04.1909 wurde am 26.04.1909 getauft. Hier ist der Auszug." Die Frau zeigte auf das erste Dokument und sprach dann weiter „Es schien für Sie so wichtig zu sein, aber mehr konnten wir hier über eine Jutta Mars nicht finden. Aber wir fanden noch Ihren Auszug, ich dachte mir vielleicht wollen Sie ihn."

Das zweite Dokument zeige die Taufurkunde von Elsa selbst und plötzlich überkam sie sein seltsames Gefühl. In der linken Hand hielt sie die Urkunde von Jude oder Jutta und in der rechten Hand hielt sie ihre eigene Taufurkunde. Auf beiden waren die Namen ihrer Eltern und die der Taufpaten aufgelistet und immer mehr wurde Elsa bewusst, was ihr das eigentlich alles bedeutete. Von der ersten Sekunde an, spürte Elsa eine Verbundenheit zu Jude, die sie sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. Dann wurde alles bestätigt durch die Offenbarungen ihrer Tante und Elsa wusste, Jude war ihre Schwester. Aber das hier, war etwas ganz anderes. Es war etwas Greifbares….keine Vermutung, keine Erzählung…..es war ein Beweis. Jutta Mars existierte noch immer und war nicht gestorben.

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie viel mir das bedeutet. Ich danke Ihnen…..Ich….ich kenne nicht einmal Ihren Namen!" sagte Elsa noch völlig überwältigt.

„Mein Name ist Gerda Müller und ich freue mich, dass ich Ihnen helfen konnte."

Kleine Tränen bildete sich in Elsas Augen und sie ergriff die Hand der anderen Frau „Danke Gerda, Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie wichtig das hier für mich ist und für meine Schwester. Ich glaube Sie sind die einzige gute Erinnerung, die ich mit nach Hause nehmen werde."

Nach Hause! Das war in diesen Moment alles was Elsa wollte. Zurück nach Hause, zurück zu ihren geliebten Massimo, zurück zu ihrer kleinen Pepper und zurück, um auch Jude nach Hause zu holen.

Mit einen letzten Lächeln verabschiedete sich Elsa von der Frau, die sie für immer in guter Erinnerung behalten würde und fuhr zurück zu ihrem Hotel um den ersten Flug zurück nach Boston zu buchen.


	36. Freunde und Feinde

**Kapitel 35: Freunde und Feinde**

Der Tag verging für Jude wie in Zeitlupe. Seitdem sie Frank im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte, waren mehrere Stunden vergangen und noch immer hatte sie keine Chance gehabt mit Frank zu sprechen. Aber über was genau wollte sie mit ihm sprechen? Frank war ihr Freund und das seit einigen Jahren schon, sie hatte ihm private Dinge anvertraut und ihm unter Tränen eine ihrer schlimmsten Kindheitserfahrungen erzählt. Wahrscheinlich kannte Frank McCann sie besser als jeder andere Mensch und sah etwas in ihr, was andere nicht sahen. Nein, mehr als das… er liebte sie und Jude wusste noch nicht wirklich, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Was sollte sie sagen, wenn sie die Chance bekommen würde mit ihm zu reden? Sie selbst wusste ja nicht einmal was sie fühlte. Ihre gesamte Gefühlswelt war vollkommen aus den Fugen geraten. In nur kurzer Zeit wurde aus Schwester Jude wieder Judy Martin…eine Wahnsinnige in einer Irrenanstalt, die man beschuldigte Mutter Claudia ermordet zu haben. Dann hatte sich auch noch ein Mann gegen sie verschworen und gegen sie ausgesagt, für den sie alles getan hatte….wirklich alles. Das hatte Jude schon aus der Bahn geworfen, aber dann ging es weiter und Elsa trat in ihr Leben. Eine Fremde Frau, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte und zu der sie doch eine starke emotionale Bindung hatte, als würde sie sie schon ewig kennen. Und gerade als Jude begann Licht in der Dunkelheit zu sehen, erfuhr sie, dass ausgerechnet Timothy Howard für sie die unmenschlichste aller Behandlungsmethoden gewählt hatte. Es riss eine so tiefe Wunde in Judes Seele, dass sie dieser geradezu körperlich spüren konnte. Sie hatte für diesen Mann gelogen und eine unschuldige Frau hier einsperren lassen und das alles nur für ihren Traum…nein, für seinen Traum! In der Welt von Timothy Howard gab es kein WIR, es gab nur ihn und für seinen Erfolg würde er alles tun, auch Leute verraten, die ihn bedingungslos liebten. Zu spät hatte Jude erkannt, was hinter der Fassade des rechtschaffenden und keuschen Timothy verborgen war. Ein eiskalter und egoistischer Mann, der nicht einmal annährend der Mann war den Jude glaubte zu kennen.

Wer war wirklich noch ihr Freund und wer war ihr Feind?

Jude fühlte sich wieder, als hätte sie jemand in ein großes schwarzes Loch gestoßen und sie würde auf ewig in die Dunkelheit fallen, die sie langsam verzerren würde. Doch in dem Moment, als sie glaubte unaufhörlich zu fallen, spürte sie eine starke Hand die sie wieder aus der Dunkelheit zog und sie vor dem schlimmsten Alptraum bewahrt hatte.

 _‚_ _Frank_ '

Die Zuneigung, die Jude für Timothy empfunden hatte, hatte sie blind für alles andere gemacht. Selbst Lana war damals schon aufgefallen, dass Frank Gefühle für sie hegte. Wahrscheinlich war es jedem aufgefallen nur ihr nicht. Jude schüttelte den Kopf, als sie daran dachte wie oft sie Frank damals Anweisungen gegeben hatte und das ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie hielt ihn für Selbstverständlich, doch das war er nicht…..das war er ganz und gar nicht.

Judes Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine der Nonnen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und laut in die Hände klatschte.

„So meine Lieben, fürs erste ist der Gemeinschaftsraum geschlossen und ihr werdet gleich in eure Zellen gebracht. Schwester Mary Eunice plant eine Umstrukturierung und ihr alle sollt lernen, dass es auch hier nichts mehr umsonst gibt. Schon lange bin ich der Meinung, dass ihr selbst dafür verantwortlich sein solltet, euren Dreck allein weg zumachen statt das Personal putzen zu lassen. Leider…..leider hat die Vorgängerin von Schwester Mary Eunice darauf bestanden, dass wir für euch putzen, damit es auch immer sauber hier ist." Missmutig starrte die ältere Nonne zu Jude und warf ihr ohne Vorwarnung einen Putzlappen in ihr Gesicht „Da Sie ja immer schon so sehr auf Reinlichkeit bedacht waren MISS MARTIN, wäre es doch eine Schande, wenn Sie nicht mit guten Beispiel voran gehen würden, finden Sie nicht? Also los! Die anderen stellen sich auf und begeben sich zu ihren Zellen und je schnell Miss Martin ihre Arbeit erledigt hat, desto früher könnte ihr wieder zurück. Frank? Jason? Ich möchte das Sie beide Miss Martin im Auge behalten und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre Arbeit auch richtig erledigt, haben Sie verstanden?"

Jude hörte wie Frank zusammen mit einem anderen Wachmann angewiesen wurde auf sie aufzupassen und Jude war wirklich erleichtert, wenn auch etwas nervös. Franks Nähe spendete ihr ungemein viel Trost aber dennoch wusste sie nicht, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte. Sollte sie überhaupt etwas sagen?

Langsam verließen alle Insassen den Raum, bis nur noch Frank, Jason und Jude anwesend waren. Jason war ein junger Wachmann, der die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte in einer Ecke zu stehen und alles von weiten zu beobachten. Der junge Mann hatte Angst vor den Insassen von Briarcliff, seit dem ersten Tag hier vor 2 Wochen. Er war fehl am Platze und niemand schien ihn wirklich für voll zu nehmen. Auch Frank hatte das schon bemerkt und er wusste, es würde ein leichtes werden ihn loszuwerden. Frank stellte sich dicht hinter den anderen Mann und klopfte ihn auf die Schultern.

„So mein Junge, dann überlasse ich Sie mal ihrer ersten Schicht allein hier und mache Feierabend. Sie wissen ja wie alles läuft….also dann….." Frank drehte sich um und ging einen Schritt in Richtung Ausgang, als er schon hörte wie Jason sich panisch umdrehte und ihm nachlief.

„Hey warten Sie mal Frank, wir beide sollen auf sie aufpassen. Sie können doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen….."

„Ja, ich habe es auch gehört aber wenn wir beide ehrlich sind, ist das Zeitverschwendung. Zwei Wachmänner sollen hier Stundenlang sitzen und einer Frau beim putzen zu sehen? Das ist lächerlich. Oder haben Sie etwa Angst?" mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Blick voller Mitleid sah Frank den jüngeren Mann an.

„Was? Nein….naja…." nervös blickte sich Jason um und sah einige Male zu Jude, die mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand „Ich habe gehört, sie hat einer Nonne die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Wissen Sie, für mich wirkt diese Frau relativ normal und das finde ich eigentlich noch gruseliger. Als ich diesen Job annahm, dachte ich alle hier wären in Zwangsjacken oder in Zellen gesperrt. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass die frei rumlaufen…gerade Menschen wie Miss Martin die so gefährlich sind."

Frank wusste, dass er Angst vor den Patienten hatte aber erst jetzt sah Frank, dass er kurz davor war davon zu laufen und das würde Frank mehr als gelegen kommen.

„Wenn Sie dachten, das hier wäre ein sicherer Job, dann kann ich Ihnen nur sagen Sie sollten ganz schnell ihre Sachen packen und sich etwas anderes suchen. Sie sind erst 2 Wochen hier und hatten bisher Glück, aber ich sage Ihnen eines. Es passiert ständig, dass einer von uns, von einem der Patienten angegriffen und wirklich schwer verletzt wird. Manchmal beißen sie und manchmal stehlen sie sogar Messer und Gabeln aus der Bäckerei und versuchen einen damit zu verletzten oder sogar zu töten."

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich mit jedem Wort mehr und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Schweißtropfen. Er wollte nur etwas Geld verdienen aber dafür wollte er nicht sein Leben lassen.

„Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt einen guten Rat mein Junge. Verlassen Sie Briarcliff und suchen sich eine Arbeit an einem Ort wo jemand wie Sie auch hingehört. Ein Sanatorium ist kein Kindergarten, auch wenn man das Ihnen vielleicht so gesagt hat. Ich bin schon lange Wachmann hier und ich brauche Leute auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Wenn Sie mir jetzt sagen, Sie haben Angst auf nur eine Insassin aufzupassen, dann sollten Sie jetzt wirklich besser gehen." Streng blickte Frank zu den anderen Mann und hoffte, er würde den Köder geschluckt haben und verschwinden. Doch statt einer Antwort erhielt Frank nur ein peinlich berührtes Kopfnicken und mit dieser Geste und gesenktem Kopf, verschwand der junge Mann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und verließ heimlich still und leise Briarcliff.

Frank spürte wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug, als er mit Jude nun endlich allein war. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie allein waren nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie liebte und noch wusste Frank nicht, wie sie jetzt reagieren würde. Langsam ging Frank auf Jude zu, die noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und er fühlte die Nervosität in ihm aufsteigen.

Jude hörte Franks Schritte und sie wusste, dass sie allein waren. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie atmete tief durch und wollte sich zu Frank drehen, doch sie tat es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, bis sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Jude?"


	37. Alles nur ein Trugbild?

**Kapitel 36: Alles nur ein Trugbild?**

Jude stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Frank und wagte nicht sich umzudrehen. In ihrem Inneren wurde Jude von Emotionen und Gefühlen geradezu überschwemmt, doch ihr Körper ähnelte dem einer Statue. Schwer und regungslos und ohne jegliche Möglichkeit anderen zu zeigen, wie sie sich fühlte. Sie spürte Franks warme Hand auf ihren Schultern und hörte wie er ihren Namen ein zweites Mal wiederholte. Er hatte eine so warme und liebevolle Stimme und Jude wusste immer noch nicht, wie das alles passieren konnte. Wie konnte er sie lieben? Wie konnte er sein Leben für sie riskieren? War sie das alles überhaupt wert? Bisher hatte sie allen Menschen in ihrem Leben nur Unglück gebracht, warum sollte es dieses Mal anders sein?

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über Judes blasse Wange. Sie hatte früher so verzweifelt nach Liebe gesucht und hätte alles getan um auch nur ein klein wenig von dem zu fühlen, was sie jetzt fühlte. Es war nicht so, dass Jude unfähig war Menschen zu lieben, ganz im Gegenteil! Die Menschen waren einfach nicht im Stande sie zu lieben. So oft hatte Jude in ihrem früheren Leben ihr Herz an einen Mann verloren, der sie aber nach nur kurzer Zeit wie einen Lappen in den Müll warf.

Schon als kleines Mädchen hatte Judy Martin nach Liebe und Zuneigung gesucht….doch immer vergebens. Sie hatte keinen Vater der sie liebte, sie hatte keine Mutter die für sie da war und so hatte Judy früh angefangen sich mit Jungs zu treffen, die immer in ihr ein hübsches Mädchen sahen, aber niemals mehr. In den ersten Jahren war es Judy egal, denn sie bekam wenigstens ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit nach der sie sich so sehnte. Später als sie älter wurde, erkannte sie das sie für die Jungs nicht weiter war, als ein hübsches kleines Spielzeug…doch auch das war besser als allein zu sein. Als junge Frau glaubte sie endlich am Ziel all ihrer Wünsche angekommen zu sein. Sie traf einen Mann, der sie liebte…..wirklich liebte! Das glaubte sie jedenfalls bis zu dem Tag, als ein Arzt bei ihr Syphilis diagnostizierte und all ihre Träume von einem glücklichen Leben wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen fiel. Alles wovon sie geträumt hatte war nun für immer verloren und so fiel Judy in ein schwarzes Loch voller Depressionen, Alkohol und Männer. Sie gab es auf, auf etwas zu hoffen, was niemals geschehen würde. Niemals würde sie geliebt werden.

Nein, niemals würde sie geliebt werden und sie gab sich auch keine Mühe mehr geliebt zu werden. Als Nonne in Briarcliff war sie von den meisten gefürchtet, nicht nur von den Insassen sondern auch von dem Personal. Wie konnte es sein, dass sich ein so liebenswerter Mann wie Frank ausgerechnet in das Miststück Schwester Jude verliebt hatte? Was sah er in ihr? Jude wusste es nicht und sie wusste auch nicht ob sie es wissen wollte. Vielleicht wäre es besser Frank von sich zu stoßen, denn welche Zukunft würde er mit ihr haben?

 _‚_ _Dreh dich um und sag ihm, dass du ihn nicht liebst! Er hat keine Zukunft mit dir. Du wirst diesen Mann zu Grunde richten…er verdient was Besseres als dich! Du verdienst Frank nicht!'_

Doch so wie diese Gedanken in Judes Kopf allgegenwärtig waren, war da noch eine andere sanftere Stimme die zu ihr sprach.

 _‚_ _Sieh in seine Augen, du musst doch sehen wie sehr er dich liebt. Er hat so viel riskiert für dich und tut es wieder. Es ist noch nicht zu spät für dich Judy…..du kannst noch glücklich werden…..wirf es nicht weg.'_

Noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Frank gerichtet, fand in Jude ein Kampf statt und sie wusste nicht wer gewinnen würde. Sollte sie egoistisch sein und versuchen ein neues Glück an Franks Seite zu finden? Oder sollte sie ihn wegstoßen weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass sie ihn zugrunde richten würde?

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drehte sich Jude langsam zu Frank um und sah ihn in die Augen. Judes Kehle war trocken und es war als würde ihr etwas die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Doch sie musste jetzt etwas sagen, Frank verdiente eine Antwort. Jude schloss kurz die Augen und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen.

„Frank….ich…..ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich Sie liebe….."

Frank hatte plötzlich das Gefühl von einem Blitz getroffen worden zu sein. All seine Zuversicht und sein strahlen in den Augen verschwand und hinterließ nichts als eine tiefe Leere. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein? Was hatte er erwartet? Das Jude sich ihn in die Arme wirft und ruft er solle sie heiraten? Er hatte der Frau die er so sehr liebte seine Liebe gestanden und etwas in ihn sagte ihm die ganze Zeit, dass auch sie ihn mochte…..war das alles nur ein Trugbild?

Frank wandte den Blick von Jude ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

 ** _So meine Lieben, was denkt ihr?_** ** _J_**


	38. Das was wir heute sind

**Kapitel 37: Das was wir heute sind**

Jude sah wie Frank zurücktrat und der Glanz in seinen lieben Augen zu schwinden drohte. Er wirkte so verloren und traurig. Sie hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen und hatte ungewollt den falschen Ansatz gewählt. Jude schüttelte den Kopf und trat zu Frank heran und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Das was ich versuche zu sagen ist, dass ich es nicht sagen kann…also, dass ich es jetzt nicht sagen kann. Verstehen Sie? Es ist so viel geschehen und mein ganzes Leben ist völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Alles ändert sich von einen Tag auf den nächsten und ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich weiß ja manchmal selbst nicht, wer und was ich noch bin…und Sie wissen es auch nicht."

Jude drückte Franks Hand kurz und drehte sich dann um. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie alles was sie sagen wollte zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. Mit einen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf einen der Stühle nieder und blickte ratlos zu Frank.

„Wie können Sie mich lieben Frank? Sie wissen doch gar nicht, was für ein Mensch ich wirklich bin. Ich habe so viele Dinge in meinen Leben getan für die ich mich so entsetzlich schäme, aber die für immer ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit sein werden. Als ich vor 15 Jahren entschied ein Leben als Dienerin Gottes einzuschlagen, da glaubte ich die Sünden der Vergangenheit zu begraben, doch die Vergangenheit stirbt nie. Es kommt der Tag, an dem sie einen einholt und eiskalt erwischt. Ich habe schlimme Dinge getan, Frank! Wirklich schlimme Dinge von denen Sie nichts wissen und ich weiß, dass sollten Sie jemals alles über mich erfahren…..das Sie…Sie könnten mich einfach nicht mehr lieben."

Es kostete Jude ungemein viel Kraft den letzten Satz auszusprechen. Sie mochte Frank sehr, vielleicht sogar schon etwas mehr als das und es wäre nicht fair, ihm im ungewissen zu lassen. Jude wusste, wenn Frank alles über sie wissen würde, dann würde er sie voller Abscheu fallen lassen und Jude hatte Angst davor. Doch sie hatte noch viel mehr Angst davor, Frank das Herz zu brechen sollte er viel später einmal die Wahrheit erfahren. Dann sollte die Seifenblase doch lieber gleich zerplatzen, bevor man sich einer Illusion hingab, die früher oder später zerstört werden würde.

Frank stand völlig hilflos da und wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Er wollte Jude in die Arme nehmen und ihr sagen, dass ihre Vergangenheit keine Rolle für ihn spielte. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass er die Frau liebte, die jetzt vor ihm saß. Doch kaum hatte Frank versucht etwas zu sagen, da sprach Jude schon weiter und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was sehen Sie in mir Frank?"

Langsam bewegte sich Frank auf Jude zu und ging in die Knie um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Die Antwort war für Frank mehr als eindeutig.

„Ich sehe die Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe." Frank nahm Judes Hände in seine und hielt sie fest in seinen „Hören Sie Jude, wir alle haben eine Vergangenheit auf die wir nicht immer stolz sind. Auch ich habe dunkle Flecken in meiner Vergangenheit, die immer ein Teil von mir sein werden. Aber alles was wir erlebt haben, hat uns zu die Menschen gemacht die wir heute sind. Was sie getan haben, ist nicht wichtig für mich…..ich liebe die Frau die ich vor 3 Jahren hier kennengelernt habe."

Ein freundloses Lächeln erschien auf Judes Gesicht und sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf „Es ist nicht wichtig? Vor Ihnen sitzt eine Frau, die ein kleines Mädchen überfahren hat und es dann verletzt auf der Straße liegen ließ. Die ganze Nacht, allein im Dunkeln, verletzt und voller Schmerzen. Während ich total betrunken Zuhause in mein Bett fiel und am nächsten Morgen in meinem eigenen Erbrochenem wach wurde. Ich bin kein guter Mensch Frank….ich bin ein Feigling, scheinheilig und eine Schlampe, die sich nicht einmal an ihr Keuschheitsgelübde halten konnte."

Jude machte sich keine Mühe, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen, die nun unaufhörlich aus ihren Augen quollen. Sie konnte Frank nur noch verschwommen erkennen und wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Sie würde seine Abscheu noch früh genug zu sehen bekommen.

„Ich bin nicht das, was Sie glauben zu lieben! Wissen Sie noch unser Gespräch? Das wo ich Ihnen von dem Eichhörnchen erzählte und kurz darauf Briarcliff verließ? Wissen Sie was ich in dieser Nacht tat?"

Frank hörte Jude mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Schock und Verwirrtheit zu. Er ahnte fast was sie jetzt sagen würde, doch er konnte es nicht glauben….nein, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Nichts von all dem wollte Frank glauben und doch wusste er, sie sagte die Wahrheit.

„Ich ging in eine Bar und es dauerte keine 5 Minuten, bis mich ein Mann ansprach und mich fragte was ich trinken wollte. Ich weiß nicht seinen Namen oder wie er aussah und es war mir egal. Ich trank einen Drink mit ihm und dann noch einen….und noch einen….und dann, dann passierte das gleiche was immer passierte wenn ich betrunken war. Ich wachte in einem fremden Bett auf, neben einen fremden Mann, der wahrscheinlich genau das in mir sah was ich war, eine Hure. Ich verschwand einfach und kam hierher zurück, zog mein Habit an und spielte allen die gute Nonne vor…..auch Ihnen Frank. Mein ganzes Leben ist eine Lüge Frank. Ich bin ein verlogenes und scheinheiliges Miststück und Sie verdienen etwas Besseres als mich."

Jude schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und sah weg, sie starrte einfach nur auf ihre Hände, die noch immer von Franks umschlossen waren. Es war so seltsam, doch auch wenn sie innerlich so aufgewühlt und verzweifelt war, so fühlte sie eine Erleichterung tief in sich. Nie hatte Jude über das Mädchen gesprochen…..oder über den Mann aus der Bar…..es war, als wäre eine große Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden.

Jude starrte immer noch mit verschwommenen Blick auf ihre Hände und wartete darauf, dass Frank seine Hände wegziehen würde. Doch stattdessen spürte sie, wie sein Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken streichelte. Völlig verständnislos blickte sie auf und sah, dass Frank sie ernst aber immer noch voller Liebe ansah. Jude verstand es nicht, wieso sah er sie noch so an? Wieso war er noch hier?

Franks Herz zog sich mit jedem Wort von Jude mehr und mehr zusammen. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie sie sich selbst sah. Es brach ihm das Herz, dass sie sich selbst als Hure bezeichnete und mehr und mehr wurde Frank bewusst, dass das Leben ihr bisher nichts geschenkt hatte. Sie sah in sich selbst nichts weiter als Dreck und Frank wollte nicht einmal wissen, wie oft andere Leute ihr eben dieses Gefühl gaben. Erst jetzt erkannte Frank wie verletzt Judes Seele war und dennoch war sie stärke als die meisten anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt.

 _‚_ _Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker.'_

Oft war Frank aufgefallen, dass auch wenn sie lächelte, das etwas Trauriges in ihren Augen war und jetzt wusste er warum. Er wollte Jude einmal richtig lächeln sehen und Frank nahm es sich als Ziel vor, genau das zu erreichen. Aber vorher musste er selbst noch seine eigenen bösen Geister bekämpfen und Jude zeigen, dass auch er kein Heiliger war.


	39. Das was wir heute sind Teil2

**Kapitel 38: Das was wir heute sind / Teil 2**

Frank wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde, bevor eine der Nonnen zurückkam. Doch er wollte und musste Jude jetzt von dem Tag erzählen, er sich für immer in seinen Kopf eingebrannt hatte. Dem schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens, der 6 Juni 1944.

Frank seufzte laut auf und nahm allen Mut zusammen um Jude zu erzählen, was vor fast 21 Jahren geschehen war. Er hielt weiterhin ihre Hand in seiner und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Jude, glauben Sie mir, auch ich weiß, dass die Vergangenheit einen nicht in Ruhe lässt. Auch ich habe etwas getan, was mich bis heute in meinen Alpträumen verfolgt. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen was der 6 Juni 1944 für ein Tag war?"

Jude konnte noch immer nicht vollständig Franks Gesicht erkennen und sie sah lediglich seine verschwommenen Umrisse. Doch sie hörte seine Stimme klar und deutlich. Mit noch gebrochener Stimme antwortete sie Frank „Ja sicher, damals begann die Schlacht in der Normandie aber…oh mein Gott…..Frank, haben Sie etwa in der Normandie gekämpft?"

Frank nickte still und vor seinem inneren Auge, sah er wieder all die Grausamkeiten, die er mitansehen musste und die er selbst auch begangen hatte „Ja, das habe ich. Dieser Tag hat nicht nur mein Leben verändert, er hat mich verändert. Ich hatte nie in meinem Leben zuvor so viel Angst und Wut gleichzeitig verspürt. Mein jüngster Bruder stand direkt neben mir, er war erst 23 und die letzte Erinnerung die ich an ihn habe, ist sein schrecken verzerrtes Gesicht, als die Landungsklappen aufgingen und der Kugelhagel begann. Scott ….also mein Bruder schaffte es nicht einmal aus dem Boot. Es war ein Moment, dem man nicht beschreiben kann. Ich kann nicht länger als 2 Sekunden zugesehen haben, wie die Kugeln meinen Bruder durchlöcherten aber es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich sah alles wie in Zeitlupe und dennoch war ich nicht im Stande etwas zu tun. Scotts Leiche blieb einfach in dem Boot liegen, während die anderen Soldaten über ihn drüber rannten als würde er nicht existieren. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was es für ein Gefühl ist, so von einem Menschen so Abschied zu nehmen, den man liebte."

Frank schluckte und versuchte seine Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. Seit diesem Tag, hatte er nie über Scott gesprochen. Er sah Jude in die Augen, die ihn schockiert und voller Bedauern ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich in diesen Moment empfand. Ich rannte einfach nur los und schrie. Neben mir, vor mir, hinter mir….überall verlor ich mehr und mehr Kameraden im Kugelhagel der Maschinengewähre. Die ersten von uns die es zum Strand geschafft hatten, erwischten die Mienen die unter dem Sand versteckt waren. Ich sah so viel schlimme Dinge Jude….Dinge die ich noch heute vor mir sehe, als würden sie gerade erst geschehen. Blut, zerfetzte Körper und Tod. Ich rannte und rannte, ich weiß es nicht aber ich glaube ich habe mir sogar in die Hosen gepinkelt…..ich hatte als ich rannte mit meinem Leben schon abgeschlossen, doch anscheinend war meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es geschafft habe aber ich drang durch und die Nahkämpfe begannen. Es war ein Schlachtfeld wo es nur eine Regel gab, töte oder du wirst getötet. Ich war wie von Sinnen und schoss völlig unkontrolliert auf die deutschen Soldaten und dann sah ich ihn, den Jungen der mich noch heute in meinen Alpträumen verfolgt. Plötzlich stand dieser junge deutsche Soldat vor mir, fast noch ein Kind…..er kann nicht älter als 18 oder 19 gewesen sein. Er stand da und sah mich an mit seinem ängstlichen Kindergesicht. Er ließ die Waffe fallen und hob die Hände, er sagte etwas auf Deutsch doch ich verstand es nicht und ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Wieder sah ich meinen toten kleinen Bruder vor mir und die Wut packte mich. Wie ein wildes Tier schrie ich und entlud meine Maschinenpistole auf den Jungen."

Frank musste eine Pause einlegen und versuchen stark zu bleiben, doch die Erinnerungen übermannten ihn und in binnen von Sekunden begann er Tränen zu weinen, die er so viele Jahre zurück gehalten hatte.

„Verstehen Sie Jude? Ich habe den Jungen erschossen…ein halbes Kind welches sich ergeben wollte…..ich sehe diesen Jungen so oft in meinen Träumen und er klagt mich an. Blutverschmiert sieht er mich an und zeigt mit dem Finger auf mich. Ich höre seine Stimme nicht aber ich weiß, er nennt mich Mörder…..und genau das habe ich getan, ich habe ihn ermordet."

Frank ließ Judes Hand los und sah zu Boden, während er zum 1000sten mal um Vergebung betete.

Jude hatte Frank aufmerksam zugehört und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Nie hatte sie Frank so gebrochen gesehen…so voller Schmerzen. Sie wusste, dass viele Soldaten traumatisiert aus dem Krieg Heim gekommen waren aber nie hatte sie von jemanden seine Geschichte gehört. Es war alles so echt. Sie wischte sich ihre eigenen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf Franks Schulter „Ohhhh Frank…..es tut mir so leid." sagte sie aufrichtig und rutschte von ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden um Frank besser sehen zu können. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie zu weit ging aber sie verspürte den Drang Frank in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn nur einen Bruchteil des Trostes zu spenden, den er ihr gab seitdem sie hier war. Sie nahm Franks Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und lehnte sanft seine Stirn gegen seine. Hier waren sie, zwei gebrochene Seelen, die den Schmerz des anderen nur allzu gut verstehen konnten. Vielleicht war das Band zwischen ihnen doch stärker, als Jude immer gedacht hatte.

 _‚_ _Was uns nicht umbringt, macht uns stärker.'_


	40. Es gibt Jemanden

**Ein weiteres Kapitel meiner persönlichen Lieblingsgeschichte. Vielen Dank an alle Leser und an den Gast Kathrine, für die lieben Bewertungen.**

 **Kapitel 39: Es gibt Jemanden…..**

Frank war für einen Moment gefangen in seinen eigenen grausamen Erinnerungen, bis ihm Jude zurück in das hier und jetzt holte. Plötzlich spürte er wie ihre warmen weichen Hände sein Gesicht umfassten und sie ihre Stirn gegen seine legte. Er war ihr so nahe….so nahe wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional. Er vergaß alles um sich herum, für einen Moment vergaß er sogar wo sie waren und das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis eine der Nonnen zurück kommen würde. Es wäre ein so wundervoller Augenblick, wenn sie nicht hier wären sondern irgendwo anders. Wo wäre ihm egal, nur weit weg von Briarcliff.

Eines Tages würde es soweit sein, dessen war Frank sich sicher. Er würde Jude von hier wegbringen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Er wusste, dass ein großer Teil seiner Träume vielleicht niemals wahr werden würden, denn er wusste nicht ob Jude jemals seine Liebe erwidern würde. Aber das war nicht der springende Punkt, er liebte sie und er würde alles dafür tun um ihr Leben zu retten und nur einmal ihr Lachen zu sehen. Ein Lachen ohne Trauer hinter ihren schönen braunen Augen. Ein echtes Lachen.

Franks eigenen Tränen begannen zu trockenen und er schloss die Augen um diesen Moment zu genießen. Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut und wie ihre Finger sanft seine Wangen streichelten. Ihre Lippen waren so nahe und Frank wollte nichts sehnlicher, als den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf seinen schmecken. Doch war sie schon bereit dafür? Würde sie es überhaupt zulassen oder würde sie ihn von sich stoßen? Langsam öffnete Frank wieder die Augen und nahm Judes Hände von seinem Gesicht und hielt sie fest in seinen. Beide saßen auf den kalten Boden und sahen sich an, niemand sagte ein Wort und es war auch nicht nötig. Frank wusste genau, was er jetzt tun wollte, doch ihm fehlte einfach der Mut. Statt zutun nach was sein Herz sich sehnte, schaute er Jude einfach nur an. Ihre Augen waren noch gerötet und ihr blondes langes Haar fiel unordentlich über ihre Schultern und doch war sie noch immer die schönste Frau, die Frank je gesehen hatte.

„Jude, ich möchte das Sie wissen, dass ich…." weiter konnte Frank nicht sprechen, als plötzlich etwas geschah, von dem er bisher nur träumen konnte. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er es war oder ob Jude es war, aber plötzlich spürte er ihre weichen Lippen auf seine und ein Gefühl welches er so noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper. Ihm wurde heiß und sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass dies gerade wirklich geschah und mehr denn je verspürte er den Drang Jude in seine Arme zu nehmen und mit ihr dieses Gott verdammten Ort zu verlassen.

Jude wollte Frank Trost spenden und ihm wissen lassen, dass auch sie für ihn da sein würde, so wie er für sie da war. Doch dann sah er sie an und seine Augen sahen wie fast anbetend an und Jude tat einfach das, was ihr Instinkt ihr sagte. Sie hörte Frank sprechen, doch sie vernahm nicht genau was er sagte, sie schloss einfach den winzigen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Frank. War es richtig? Jude wusste es nicht genau, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Es war ein süßer und sanfter Kuss und hatte nichts mit dem gemeinsam, was sie bisher mit anderen Männern erlebt hatte. Jude hatte viele Männer in ihrem Leben geküsst und noch vieles mehr, doch all das war frei von Emotionen. Es ging um körperliche Befriedigung oder einfach nur darum nicht allein zu sein. Zuneigung oder gar Liebe hatte sie bei keinem Mann verspürt mit dem sie schlief. Zweimal war Jude in ihrem Leben hoffnungslos verliebt gewesen und beide Male endete es in einem Destaster. Einer der Männer den sie so liebte, infizierte sie mit einer Krankheit, die sie ihres Traumes einer Familie für immer berauben sollte. Der andere ließ sie fallen und sperrte sie in einem Sanatorium ein. Doch Frank war anders, er war lieb und süß und hatte sie nie verurteilt. Sie würde nie vergessen, wie angewidert Timothy Howard sie angesehen hatte, als er sie mit ihrem „Ausrutscher" konfrontierte, in der Nacht des Sturmes. Er sah auf sie herab, hielt sie für schwach und abtrünnig. Frank hatte sie nie so angesehen, selbst jetzt nicht, nachdem er ihr dunkles Geheimnis kannte. In seinen Augen sah sie nur Zuneigung, Liebe und Bedauern…Bedauern für das, was sie in ihrem Leben bereits erdulden musste. Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Zukunft für sie? War es vielleicht doch noch nicht zu spät um glücklich zu werden? Jude wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie diesen Moment auskosten wollte und ihn niemals vergessen würde, ganz gleich was Arden oder Mary Eunice ihr antun würden. Selbst wenn sie diesen Ort niemals verlassen würde und hier in diesen Mauern den Tod finden würde, so würde sie nicht - wie sie annahm - mit der Gewissheit sterben, dass es niemanden gab der sie liebte. Es gab diesen Jemand und er war genau jetzt bei ihr. Diesen Moment und diese Gewissheit, konnte ihr nun niemand mehr nehmen.


	41. Schicksal oder Zufall?

**Kapitel 40: Schicksal oder Zufall?**

Völlig übermüdet und überwältigt von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, saß Elsa in einem Flugzeug, welches sie zurück nach Boston bringen sollte. Nur noch wenige Stunden würden vergehen und sie würde endlich wieder bei ihrem geliebten Massimo sein. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder in seinen Armen liegen. Dennoch wusste Elsa auch, dass sie nicht zu einen normalen Alltag übergehen würde. In den letzten Tagen war so vieles geschehen und es würde Elsas Leben grundlegend ändern. Nichts würde mehr so sein wie es war und ein Teil von Elsa freute sich auf ihr neues Leben. Sie hatte nicht nur ihre süße Pepper wieder bei sich, bald würde sie auch ihre Schwester bei sich haben….eine richtige Familie. Doch so schön der Gedanke, an diese Zukunft war, so angsteinflößend war auch das, was noch vor ihr liegen würde. Sie wusste, es würde nicht einfach werden, Jude aus diesen Drecksloch herauszuholen. Denn sie wusste, mit wem sie es dort zu tun haben würde. Der Gedanke, dass sie Hans Gruber noch einmal wiedersehen würde, erschreckte Elsa nicht nur, nein….es versetzte sie in Todesangst. Dieser Mann war ein Monster in Menschengestallt. Böse und menschenverachtend mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Elsa glaubte durchaus an so etwas wie Schicksal. Es war Schicksal, dass Massimo damals bei ihr war, als sie selbst in Lebensgefahr war. Es war Schicksal, dass sie Peppers Schwester Jahre später wieder sahen und dadurch Pepper fanden. Es war Schicksal, an diesen dunklen Ort Jude zu treffen und es war auch Schicksal, dass sie ausgerechnet da ihren Peiniger fand. Nichts geschah ohne Grund und es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass Jude, Gruber und sie selbst an diesen Ort alle zusammen trafen. Ihre Leben war miteinander auf die eine oder andere Art verflochten und das führte sie zusammen.

Gab es vielleicht wirklich eine Art höhere Macht, die Elsa und Jude zusammen brachte und die dafür sorgen wollte, dass auch Gruber endlich seine Strafe bekommen sollte? Für Elsa bestand daran kein Zweifel mehr und sie hoffte…..nein, sie betete inständig, dass diese Macht ihr Stärke für das was noch kommen würde geben würde.

Nachdenklich blickte Elsa auf die Taufurkunde ihrer Schwester. Sie würde Jude alles erzählen müssen und sie wusste, dass Jude auch Fragen haben würde. Wer ihre Eltern waren und wie sie waren. Sie würde mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit wissen wollen, ob sie noch andere Verwandte haben würde. Würde Jude vielleicht sogar ihre Tante kennen lernen wollen? Würde sie den Ort ihrer Geburt sehen wollen? Elsa verspürte einen Schmerz tief in ihrer Brust, wie sollte sie Jude etwas über ihre Familie erzählen ohne selbst daran zu zerbrechen? Niemals würde sie die Worte ihrer Tante vergessen, sie hatten sich tief in ihren Verstand gebrannt.

 _‚_ _Du Elsa, hättest niemals geboren werden dürfen'_

Es schmerzte Elsa nicht, dass ihre verhasste Tante es gesagt hatte…..es schmerzte zu wissen, dass ihre eigenen Eltern es immer gedacht hatten.

Seufzend faltete Elsa die Urkunde zusammen und legte sie zurück in ihre Tasche. Mehr denn je, sehnte sich Elsa nach Liebe und Zuneigung und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Massimo in die Arme zufallen und ihn alles zu erzählen. Er war ihr Fels und gab ihr immer Halt und Kraft, ohne seine Liebe wäre Elsa womöglich an den Erkenntnissen die sie jetzt hatte zerbrochen.

Müde blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. In weniger als 4 Stunden, würde sie in Boston sein und dann, wäre sie nicht mehr allein mit all ihren Schmerz.


	42. Wenn die Lust stärker ist

**Warnung Rated M**

 **Kapitel 41: Wenn die Lust stärker ist….**

Und während Elsa auf dem Weg zurück war, waren Jude und Frank noch immer in ihrer eigenen Welt. Keiner von beiden brach den Kuss, für beide war es ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit, welches gerade Jude in diesem Moment so sehnlichst brauchte. Sie wollte dieses Gefühl nicht wieder verlieren und sie sehnte sich in diesen Moment nach so viel mehr. Langsam öffnete sie den Mund und berührte mit ihrer Zunge Franks Lippen. Der Kuss wurde mit jeder Sekunde intensiver und Frank konnte nicht anders, als einen zufriedenes Stöhnen von sich zu geben, endlich berührten sich beide Zungen und der einst so sanfte und keusche Kuss wurde immer intensiver und sinnlicher. Franks Hände umfassten Jude und zogen sie näher zu sich heran. Das erste Mal berührte er Jude auf diese Art und Weise und ihm wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass sie die Frau war für die er alles riskieren würde. Er liebte Jude und tat es von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Ihr Körper war so dicht an seinem und sein Verlangen nach ihr, stieg ins Unermessliche. Ihr lustvolles Summen und der süße Geschmack ihrer Zunge, ließen Frank fast verrückt werden und er wollte so viel mehr von ihr sehen und spüren. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Beinen und er streichelt sanft ihre Oberschenkel, welche von ihrem Kleid nicht bedeckt waren. Sie hatte so unglaublich weiche und zarte Haut….Gott, er wollte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut streicheln und küssen….

Und auch Jude konnte den Drang kaum noch widerstehen. Sie wollte mit Frank schlafen aber nicht aus den gleichen Gründen, weshalb sie es meist zuvor getan hatte. Sie wollte mit Frank schlafen, weil es endlich jemanden gab, der ihr das Gefühl gab keine Stück Dreck zu sein. Er liebte sie wirklich und dieses Wissen, weckte ein Gefühl in Jude welches sie nicht erklären konnte.

Beide hatten völlig vergessen wo sie waren und wie gefährlich das war, was sie gerade taten. Erst die näher kommenden Schritte holten beide zurück ins hier und jetzt. Völlig erschrocken lösten sich beide voneinander und sahen sich für eine Sekunde erschrocken an. Frank war der erste, der schnell aufstand und gerade, als er Jude helfen wollte aufzustehen, öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und die Nonne, die Jude die Aufgabe gab den Raum zu reinigen trat herein. Etwas irritiert blickte sie sich um und sah Frank vor Jude stehen.

„Darf ich bitte erfahren, was hier los ist?" die garstige Frau blickte sich um und verzog das Gesicht „Frank, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was unsere liebe Miss Martin bisher getan hat? Dieser Raum ist kein Stück sauberer als zuvor."

Franks Herz schlug ihn bis zum Hals, er musste jetzt die Nerven behalten. Er riss sich zusammen und versuchte für einen winzigen Moment das zu vergessen, was eben geschehen war „Es tut mir Leid Schwester, aber Miss Martin schien es nicht gut zugehen. Ich sagte ihr, sie solle sich setzten. Sie wollte eben mit dem putzen anfangen, da wurde ihr schwindelig und sie fiel zu Boden."

Jude war noch immer völlig neben sich und blickte einfach nur zu Boden, aus Angst man könnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr ganz und gar nicht schlecht ging.

„So so, nun Miss Martin, wie mir scheint, haben Sie eine Art Krankheit gegen harte Arbeit entwickelt." Voller Abscheu sah die Nonne auf Jude herab und konnte die Wut auf die andere Frau nicht verbergen „Nicht einmal als Putzlappen sind Sie zu gebrauchen…..Frank, bringen Sie Miss Martin in ihre Zelle und sagen sie Bescheid, die anderen sollen herkommen und diesen Dreckstahl sauber machen und sagen sie ihnen auch, dass sie sich dafür bei Miss Martin bedanken können! Da Miss Martin ja krank zu sein scheint, ist es wohl das Beste, wenn sie die nächsten Tage in ihrer Zelle verbringt, um nicht noch eine Epidemie auszulösen."

„Sicher Schwester" sagte Frank monoton und half Jude etwas grob auf die Beine, indem er sie am Arm packte. Es tat ihm Leid, sie so zu behandeln aber er wusste auch, sie würde verstehen wieso er so agierte. Langsam verließ er mit Jude den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging mit ihr zum Frauentrakt, wo er den anderen Wachmännern sagte, sie sollen alle anderen zurück bringen. Frank ging langsam mit Jude zu ihrer Zelle und wartete bis alle anderen Insassen weg waren. Es war endlich still und Frank schloss die Tür zu Judes Zelle auf. Er wusste er sollte ihr sagen, dass sie vorsichtiger sein mussten, doch ein er sehnte sich so sehr danach, genau da weiter zumachen, wo sie unterbrochen wurden. Und als hätte Jude seine Gedanken gelesen, drehte sie sich zu Frank und zog ihn an seiner Krawatte zu sich. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern, presste sie ihre Lippen wieder auf seine und drückte ihren Körper fest an seinen.

Beide wussten wie gefährlich das war, was sie hier taten aber die Begierde war größer als alles andere. Frank umfasste Jude und hätte nie geglaubt, dass er jemals so mutig sein würde und sie so berühren würde aber seine Hände glitten ihren Rücken herunter bis zu ihren wohlgeformten Hintern und seine Hände drückten mit sanften Druck zu. Ein Stöhnen entkam Jude und sie wollte mehr….Gierig nach mehr Kontakt, lockerte sie seine Krawatte und begann damit seine Jacke und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Alle Vernunft war wie weggeweht und beide wussten, was sie jetzt wollten. Frank begann Judes Hals zu küssen und genoss den Duft ihrer weichen Haut. Der griff zu dem Saumen ihres Kleides und zog es langsam hoch und streifte es über ihren Kopf. Ihr Haar fiel weich über ihre nun nackten Schultern und ein leichtes und süßes Grinsen zierte ihr gerötetes Gesicht. Sie trug nun nichts weiter, als einen schlichten weißen BH und einem kleinen weißen Höschen. Es war nicht das, was man als Reizwäsche bezeichnen würde und doch, hatte Frank nie zuvor eine so erotische und wunderschöne Frau gesehen. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm regelrecht dem Atem.

Jude beobachtete Frank genau und sie sah wie er sie voller Begierde ansah. Sein fast ehrfürchtiger Blick, zauberte ein Lächeln in Judes Gesicht… ein echtes Lächeln. Ohne ihren Blick von Frank abzuwenden, steifte sie seine Jacke und sein Hemd von seinen Schultern. Wieder begann sie Frank zu küssen und das Gefühl von seiner nackten Haut auf ihrer weckte ihre Lust nur noch mehr. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie. Sie griff zu seiner Gürtelschnalle und zog ihn mit sich zu ihrem Bett, während sie langsam seine Hose öffnete und schon jetzt spüren konnte, wie unglaublich erregt er war. Jude küsste sich langsam den Weg nach unten über Franks Brust bis hin zu seinem Bauch. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und zog Franks Hose nach unten. Durch seine Unterhose konnte sie sehen wie Hart und Groß er bereits war und Jude leckte sich über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

Judes heiße Küsse auf seinen Körper, ließen Frank fast verrückt werden und er konnte und wollte nicht länger warten. Er bückte sich zu Jude und während er sie lustvoll küsste, drückte er sie auf ihr Bett. Er lag auf ihr und ihre gespreizten Beine umgaben ihn, seine Hände streichelten ihren ganzen Körper und sie war so unglaublich heiß, dass Frank fast dachte er würde sich verbrennen. Er umfasste ihre Brüste und es entlockte Jude wieder ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Er zog ihren BH weg und sein Mund umschloss ihre Brustwarze, er leckte und saugte abwechselnd an ihr und Judes zuerst leises Stöhnen, wurde immer lauter. Ihre Hüfte hob sich und sie drückte gegen seine steinharte Männlichkeit. Franks Finger umfassten dem Saumen ihres Höschens und er zog es über ihre schönen langen Beine nach unten. Er kniete zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine und blickte auf die nun gänzlich nackte Schönheit vor ihm, er konnte ihre Erregung riechen und es überwältigte ihn. Frank beugte sich über Jude, während er seine Unterhose nach unten zog und somit die letzte Barriere entfernte, die beide voneinander trennte. Jude legte ihre Hände in Franks Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

„Komm Frank!" hauchte sie süß und doch sinnlich. Die Art wie sie seinen Namen sagte, war anders als alles andere, was er je zuvor von ihr gehört hatte. Es war voller Hingebung und liebevoll.

Frank sah Jude in die Augen, als er sich langsam dem Ort nährte, welchen er für unerreichbar hielt. Je näher sein Penis ihr kam, desto heißer wurde ihm. Er konnte nun spüren wie heiß und nass sie war und als er langsam in sie schob, war das Gefühl unbeschreiblich. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Erregung und sie war so eng um ihn herum, dass er einen Moment innen halten musste, um nicht sofort tief in ihr zukommen.

Ein lautes Stöhnen entkam Jude und sie warf den Kopf zurück, als sie Frank endlich in sich spürte. Er war so groß und hart in ihr und es steigerte ihre Lust immer mehr, sie wollte mehr….sie wollte fühlen wie er ihn immer und immer wieder in sie hinein stieß. Doch für einen Moment, hielt Frank einfach nur innen und Jude hob etwas den Kopf um Frank ansehen zu können. Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob etwas nicht stimmte, doch dazu kam sie nicht….

„Ich liebe dich Jude." sagte Frank und begann sich in ihr hin und her zu bewegen. Er war sanft und einfühlsam, doch er spürte, dass es nicht das war, was Jude wollte. Ohne seine Bewegungen zu stoppen, sah er ihr tief in die Augen „Sag mir was du brauchst…..sag es mir."

Jude biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Frank war so liebevoll und sie wollte nicht, dass er sie für eine Schlampe hielt, die auf harten Sex stand….doch genau das tat sie.

Ihre Zurückhaltung blieb Frank nicht verborgen, er küsste sie immer wieder und forderte sie jedes Mal auf, ihm zu sagen was sie wollte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Jude den Mut fand und ihm endlich sagte, was sie brauchte.

„Fester Frank….so fest wie du kannst." Und kaum hatte Jude es ihm gesagt, da spürte sie schon wie seine Stöße immer fester und hektischer wurden. Er legte seine Arme unter ihre Beine und hob sie hoch, so dass er tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Immer tiefer und schneller stieß er zu und sein eigenes Stöhnen wurde ebenso wie Judes immer lauter und tiefer. Er wusste, bei diesem Tempo würde er nicht lange durchhalten. Er sah sie an, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie leckte sich immer wieder über ihre Lippen, ihre schönen Brüste bewegten sich im Takt seiner Bewegungen und er konnte es nicht länger zurück halten. Sein Orgasmus war so nahe und er wollte und konnte nicht kommen, ohne sie. Er wollte sie kommen sehen, wollte sehen wie sie vor Lust explodierte und er wollte hören, wie sie seinen Namen schrie. Er drückte seinen Daumen fest auf ihre Klitoris und bewegte ihn schnell hin und her. Judes innere Wände zogen sich zusammen und er wusste, sie würde kommen…..für ihn!

Jude hätte nicht beschreiben können, was sie empfand selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Ihr ganzer Körper schien wieder zu Leben und ein Kribbeln schoss durch jede Faser ihres Körpers. Es machte sie verrückt und als Frank seinen Daumen auf ihre sensibelste Stelle legte und sie fest massierte, begann sie laut zu Wimmern. Nur wenige Sekunden später, wurde aus dem Wimmern ein lauter Schrei der Befriedigung, als sie von ihren Orgasmus überrollt wurde. Ihr Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf und sie ließ sich von diesem unglaublichen Gefühl überwältigen. Sie hörte Franks tiefes und animalisches Stöhnen, als er tief in ihr kam.

Frank entlud sich tief in Jude, als er den wohl heftigsten Orgasmus seines Lebens hatte. Schwer atmend beugte er sich vor und legte sich wieder auf Jude, ohne sich von ihr zu entfernen. Es verging eine Zeit und keiner von beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort, beide sahen sich einfach nur an und spürten das Herz des anderen heftig in der Brust schlagen. Es war ein besonderer Moment und diesen würde ihnen niemand mehr nehmen können. Frank strich Jude sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und gab ihr einen süßen Kuss. Beide wussten, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben würden, doch beide wollten jede Sekunde genießen, die sie noch hatten, bevor die Wirklichkeit sie einholen würde.

 **Na, was denkt ihr?**


	43. Voyeur

**Rated M**

 **Kapitel 42: Voyeur**

Seit jeher war Timothy Howard ein Mann des Glaubens. Er wuchs in einer strengen katholischen Familie auf und für ihn stand schon im Kindesalter fest, dass er sein Leben Gott widmen würde. Nie hatte er sich für Frauen interessiert und hatte nie das Verlangen nach fleischlicher Lust verspürt. Anders als andere junge Männer, hatte sich Timothy Gott verschworen und legte das Gelübde ab, den Sünden der Lust zu verzagen.

Doch das änderte sich, als Timothy einer Nonne vorgestellt wurde, die in ihm etwas weckte, was er zuvor so nie verspürt hatte, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Er verspürte Lust und hatte unkeusche Gedanken, für die er sich schämte. Jedes Mal wenn das Verlangen nach ihr ihn zu überwältigen drohte, betete er zu Gott und bat ihn um Kraft. Es half ihm eine Zeitlang, doch dieses unbändige Verlangen kehrte wieder und wieder. Schwester Jude hatte in ihn etwas entfesselt, was er für alle Zeiten von sich schieben wollte. Er wollte Kardinal werden, vielleicht später sogar Papst. Es war einfach undenkbar, eine derartige Beziehung einzugehen.

Als Jude dann selbst zur Patientin in Briarcliff wurde, dachte er diese Gefühle würden aufhören und das ihre Abtrünnigkeit ihn anekeln oder verschrecken würde. Aber es wurde nur noch schlimmer. Er sah sie nun nicht mehr in ihrem Habit, hochgeschlossen und streng. Er sah sie fast jeden Tag auf neue, ihr langes blondes Haar und ihre unglaublich schönen Beine, die nun nicht mehr im Verborgenen waren. Gott möge ihm helfen, aber er konnte seinen Blick nur schwer abwenden.

Alles um ihn herum hatte sich verändert und nicht nur sein gottloses Verlangen nach Jude, auch die Angst um seine eigene Existenz waren allgegenwärtig. Arden und Mary Eunice hatten ein Auge auf ihn geworfen und er fürchtete um sein Leben…..um alles was er eines Tages erreichen wollte. Er wollte weg von hier, aber er konnte auch Jude nicht hier zurücklassen. Sie war doch sein seltener Vogel….seiner ganz allein.

Als Timothy an diesen Tag erfuhr, dass Jude wohl krank sei und dass sie von Frank in ihre Zelle gebracht wurde, begann sich Timothy zu sorgen. Arden konnte zwar seine Elektroschocktherapie nicht durchführen aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Jude vor ihm sicher war. Arden und Mary Eunice hatten ein Auge auf Jude geworfen und auch wenn er selbst, dieser grausamen Behandlung zugestimmt hatte, tat er es keinesfalls aus Freude. Anders als diese beiden Schlächter, wollte er Jude nicht leiden sehen….er wollte sich doch nur selbst beschützen. Würde nicht jeder so handeln?

 _‚_ _Du bist ein erbärmlicher Feigling.'_ ermahnte ihn eine innere Stimme.

Ja, vielleicht war er das. Seufzend strich sich Timothy über seine Haare. Was sollte er nur tun? Sollte er nach ihr sehen?

 _‚_ _Sieh nach ihr, du feiger Hund.'_ wieder ertönte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf und wie in Trance stand er auf. Ja, dass war er ihr schuldig. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte sich Timothy auf zum Frauentrakt und war einerseits froh, dass die anderen Insassen nicht da waren aber auf der anderen Seite auch mehr als besorgt. Er würde alleine mit ihr sein und vielleicht würde sie nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet sein. Verrückte und unzüchtige Bilder bildeten sich wieder vor Timothys inneren Auge und er ermahnte sich, nicht daran zu denken. Als er ihrer Zelle näher kam, vernahm er ein seltsames Geräusch. Es klang wie das Keuchen und Stöhnen einer Frau. Timothy geriet in Panik, vielleicht war Jude doch kränker als er annahm. Schneller ging er auf ihre Zelle zu und stoppte, als er eine männliche Stimme vernahm. Irritiert spähte Timothy durch den Türspalt und was er dort sah, ließ sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzen. Er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben. Seine Sorge war gewesen, Jude in ihrem Nachthemd zu sehen, doch das war bei weitem weniger als ein Nachthemd. Sie war vollkommen nackt und zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen kniete Frank und sah gierig auf sie herab. Mit offenen Mund stand Timothy einfach nur da und konnte sich kein Stück bewegen. Er wusste, er sollte dieses Treiben unterbrechen aber er konnte es nicht. Stattdessen beobachtete er was dort geschah und starrte Jude voller Begierde an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er Jude jemals so sehen würde. Es übertraf all seine Träume und Fantasien. Timothy spürte, wie erregt er war und es gab nichts, was er gegen dieses Gefühl der Erregung hätte tun können. Oder vielleicht doch?

Peinlich berührt sah sich Timothy kurz um und blickte dann sofort wieder zu Jude. In seinen Gedanken, war er es selbst der sie zum stöhnen brachte, während er seinen unglaublich harten Penis in sie stieß. Seine Lust übermannte ihn vollkommen und ihm war so heiß, dass er glaubte sein Blut würde kochen. Es war ein Gefühl, welches Timothy fast verrückt machte und er wollte nur ein wenig von dem spüren, was die beiden gerade teilten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er seine Hose und seine Hand berührte sich selbst. Es war ihm unendlich peinlich und doch fühlte es sich so gut an. Er streichelte sich selbst, zuerst langsam….doch je schneller Franks Bewegungen in Jude wurden, desto schneller wurde seine Hand. Er wendete seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von Judes geröteten und verschwitzten Gesicht ab, während er sich selbst befriedigte. Er leckte sich die Lippen und starrte auf ihre nackten Brüste. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wohl wäre mit seiner Zunge über ihre harten Brustwarzen zu lecken.

Nie zuvor hatte Timothy etwas Derartiges getan und er betete, dass Gott ihm seine Schwäche vergeben würde. Je intensiver er sich selbst befriedigte umso unkontrollierbarer wurde es für ihn, selbst wenn jetzt eine Nonne oder er Wachmann hinzugekommen wäre, er hätte nicht aufhören können. Zugut fühlte sich das an, was er gerade tat und er musste jetzt weiter gehen. Er musste fühlen, wie es war wenn die Welt um einen herum völlig in den Tiefen seiner Lust versank.

Er hörte das immer tiefer werdende stöhnen von Jude und versuchte den Mann auf ihr völlig auszublenden. In seiner Fantasie war er es, der sie zum Stöhnen brachte. Als Jude von ihrem Orgasmus geradezu überrollt wurde, da fühlte auch Timothy das erste Mal in seinem Leben die süße Sünde, auf die er solange verzichtet hatte. Es war ein Gefühl, welches er nie hätte beschreiben können und er ließ es zu. Er kam und spürte seine eigenen Säfte auf seine Hand und fühlte die Nässe in seiner Hose. Er atmete schwer und schloss für einen Moment völlig zufrieden die Augen. Timothy fiel es schwer noch zu unterscheiden was real war und was nicht. In seiner Fantasie lag er noch immer auf Jude und konnte fast schon ihre Wärme spüren. Doch all das löste sich in Luft auf, als Timothy seine Stirn an die Wand lehnte. Sie war hart und kalt und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst wo er war und was er gerade getan hatte. Panisch sah er sich um und zog seine Hand aus seiner Hose.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott .Herr vergib mir, was habe ich nur getan….?'_

Timothy war selbst zu überfordert mit der Situation und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er entfernte sich Rückwärts von Judes Zelle und verließ dann hastig den Frauentrakt.

 _‚_ _Was habe ich nur getan? Was hat sie nur aus mir gemacht?'_


	44. Ein weiterer Feind

**Kapitel 43: Ein weiterer Feind**

Völlig neben sich, ging Timothy schnellen Schrittes zurück zu seinen Räumen. Er konnte selbst kaum begreifen, was hier eben geschehen war und was er gesehen hatte. Das Bild von Jude, wie sie stöhnend unter Frank lag, würde ihn niemals wieder aus dem Kopf gehen. Seine ganze Gefühlswelt war ein einziges Chaos. Timothy verspürte so viele verschiedene Gefühle, dass er nicht sagen konnte, was er genau fühlte. Erregung, Verlangen, Lust und Begierde…..aber ebenso Wut, Enttäuschung, Verrat und Entsetzen.

Noch immer spürte Timothy die Nässe in seiner Hose und fühlte sich so unglaublich beschämt. Wie konnte er sich nur zu so einer Sünde hinreißen lassen? Er wollte duschen und die Sünde von seinem Körper waschen. Er wusste, dass es das nicht ungeschehen machen würde aber was sonst sollte er machen? Er konnte unter keinen Umständen zur Beichte gehen….ganz ausgeschlossen! Er konnte diesen Vorfall allerdings auch nicht melden. Er musste allein damit fertig werden und beten das Gott ihm vergeben möge.

Als Timothy in seinen Räumen ankam, warf er seine Sachen in eine Ecke und begab sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut und er versuchte seine Schwäche von sich zu waschen. Doch auch wenn er die Äußeren Spüren seines Handelns wegwaschen konnte, so würde es nicht helfen, sich selbst zu vergeben. Er hatte gesündigt und das auf eine Art und Weise, wie er es nie hätte tun dürfen. Das heiße Wasser floss über seinen Körper und er lehnte seine Stirn an die kalte Wand, während er die Augen schloss und tief durchatmete. Doch kaum hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, sah er wieder Jude vor sich. So wunderschön und unbefangen. Timothy dachte schon damals, als Jude noch eine Nonne war, dass sie eine schöne Frau war. Als sie dann Patientin wurde und er mehr von ihr sah, da erwischte er sich selbst des Öfteren dabei, wie er sie ansah und besonders einen Blick auf ihre unglaublich schönen Beine warf. Doch jetzt wo er sie so gesehen hatte, war es um Timothy geschehen. Er fühlte plötzlich Dinge, die ein normaler Mann durchaus fühlen dürfte, aber kein Mann der Kirche.

 _‚_ _Ich bin so schwach….so schwach…..Herr, gib mir Kraft der Sünde zu wiederstehen.'_

Timothy stellte das Wasser ab und begann sich wieder anzukleiden, er musste einfach vergessen, was geschehen war….aber wie? Wie sollte er es vergessen, wenn er Jude jeden Tag auf's neue sehen würde? Vielleicht sollte er Briarcliff einfach verlassen und all das den Rücken zukehren. Aber würde er Jude einfach zurück lassen können? Sie war doch sein seltener Vogel, dass jedenfalls dachte Timothy bisher, aber offenbar hatte sein Vögelchen jemand anderes gefunden, für den es sang. Und plötzlich fiel es Timothy wie Schuppen von den Augen…er war hier nicht das Problem und auch Jude war es nicht.

 _‚_ _Frank….dieser verfluchte Bastard.'_

Für Timothy war es einfacher zu glauben, dass Frank die Schlange im Paradies war, als zu glauben, dass Jude sich gänzlich von allem abgewandt hatte, was ihr einmal heilig war. Er und Jude hatten schon so viel geteilt und Jude war immer die gewesen, die ihm Kraft und Halt gab. Timothy wollte, dass es wieder so werden würde aber das würde nicht geschehen, solange sie unter dem Einfluss von Frank stand. Frank McCann war kein Mann Gottes und er war es nicht wert, dass Jude wegen ihm in Ungnade fiel. Timothy ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug mit aller Kraft auf seinen Tisch. Wut übernahm die Oberhand in Timothys Gefühlswelt, aber es war mehr als einfache Wut. Er war wütend, weil es einen Mann gab, der all das fühlen dürfte, von dem Timothy eigentlich nicht einmal hätte träumen dürfen. Dieser einfache Wachmann hatte alles gehabt, was er selbst haben wollte. Er dürfte Judes Lippen auf seinen spüren, er dürfte den Geschmack ihrer Zunge schmecken, er dürfte ihre schönen vollen Brüste streicheln, er dürfte in ihre heiße Nässe eintauchen…er hatte sie besessen, während Timothys einzige Zärtlichkeiten die waren, die er sich selbst verschaffte. Es war nicht fair…..einfach nicht fair.

Er wollte, dass sein Vögelchen wieder für ihn sang und nur für ihn, doch dazu musste Frank verschwinden. Aber wie? Frustriert ließ sich Timothy in seinen Stuhl fallen und seufzte. In Situationen, wo er selbst nicht weiter wusste, hatte Jude ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden, doch das würde dieses Mal wohl nicht so sein. Welch eine Ironie….

Es war, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen. Er hatte Arden und Mary Euncie im Nacken zu sitzen und nun hatte er auch noch Jude verloren. Aber dabei würde Timothy es nicht belassen, er würde Jude wieder für sich gewinnen, auch wenn er dafür bis zum äußersten gehen musste. Nun hatte Timothy neben Arden und Mary Eunice noch einen weiteren Feind, aber vielleicht gelang es ihm, einen Feind durch einen anderen loszuwerden.


End file.
